Otra Oportunidad
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Después de haber sido mordido por Nagini, Severus Snape por fin podía estar en paz...O al menos eso creyó él. Despertó en San Mungo con un terrible dolor en el cuello y rodeado de presentes de sus ex-alumnos. Y para gran sorpresa de él, un Harry Potter completamente dormido al lado sosteniéndole su mano. [Snarry] [SS/HP]
1. Introducción

**Resumen:** Después de haber sido mordido por Nagini, Severus Snape por fin podía estar en paz... O al menos eso creyó él. Despertó en San Mungo con un terrible dolor en el cuello y rodeado de presentes de sus ex-alumnos. Y para gran sorpresa de él, un Harry Potter completamente dormido al lado sosteniéndole su mano.

- _¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en la cama? Yo estaba muerto. ¿Y qué demonios hace Potter tomándome la mano?_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, Hogwarts y demás detalles de ese tipo, son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

 **Clasificación:** MA, habrá contenido adulto.

 **Pareja:** Severus Snape / Harry Potter [Snarry] [SS/HP]

~La historia es completamente mía. Es mi primer fic, espero les guste.

~Este fic lo publique primero en Wattpad, por si alguien tiene cuenta ahí, busquenme como silvergreenroyalty, el fic se llama igual que aquí.

~La imagen de portada se llama Rook y es de la artista Yukipon, busquenlo en DA, o en Google


	2. ¿Estoy soñando?

**01.- ¿Estoy soñando?**

* * *

Empecé a sentir frío después de que la serpiente de Voldemort me mordiera. Sinceramente, eso no lo vi venir, ya no importa de todas formas. Toda mi vida la sentí como una serie de eventos desafortunados y malas decisiones. Pero al fin, termino. El frío empieza a sentirse en todo mi cuerpo y de repente, la oscuridad me engulle y luego nada.

...

—Sev. abre los ojos—.

ABRÍ LOS OJOS INMEDIATAMENTE. Esa voz solo podía ser de una persona. Pensé que jamás la volvería a oír. Lily. Mi Lily.

—...Vamos flojito. Levántate—.

—¿¡Lily!? —¡Por Merlín!, me levanté y fui directo a abrazarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella me abrazo también mientras me decía que me calmara. No note que estaba llorando descontroladamente.

—Sev, tranquilo—Me dijo al tiempo que me separaba un poco de ella—Sé por lo que pasaste, sé por fin lo que sientes por mí, tranquilo Sev. Ya todo eso pasó—.

Por fin pude dejar de llorar, o más bien; cambié mi llanto por un par de lágrimas nada más. Y pude observar donde estábamos. El lugar era precioso, la sombra del árbol que nos cubría dejaba pasar pequeños rayos de un sol que no quemaba si lo observabas directamente, el prado que nos rodeaba estaba cubierto de lirios de todos los tipos y un riachuelo daba una nota musical a todo este cuadro.

—¿Dónde estamos Lily? —.

—En mi paraíso personal. Al menos una parte de él—.

—Entonces estoy muerto—Dije con la convicción de que este era el fin de todo y por fin estaría en paz.

—Sí y no. Sev, tienes que regresar—.

—¿QUÉ? No Lily, no puedo regresar, ya estoy muerto. Además, espere mucho para volver a verte—Mi mente se negaba a pensar en otra posibilidad que no fuera continuar mi "camino".

—Cariño, Sev, no es tu decisión. Harry también tuvo miedo de regresar, dudo. pero regreso y tú también tienes que hacerlo. Ya no estamos nosotros, James y yo, tampoco Dumbledore, ni Sirius, ni Lupin. Tiene amigos que lo aman, pero él te necesita a ti—.

—¿Por qué? Lily, he sido pésimo con él, es casi una copia al carbón de James, cada que lo veo, veo a James cuando me torturaba de jóvenes, y sé que él no es culpable de nada, pero, por favor Lily. No quiero regresar. No quiero volver a la misma soledad. A la oscuridad. Tú fuiste mi luz, y te perdí por mi estupidez. No quiero volver a perderte, aunque sé que no me amas, al menos podría estar cerca de ti como amigos, como antes—.

—Severus Snape, escúchame atentamente porque solo lo diré una vez. Te amé. Tuviste tu oportunidad, todas las veces que te defendí de James y sus amigos; esperaba que vieras que te amaba, pero tu estuviste más ocupado en odiar a James y en tus artes oscuras. No me aleje por James, me aleje porque ya no reconocí en ti al chico que fue mi mejor amigo, y con el que alguna vez soñé con formar una familia. James, digamos que se calmó, y empecé a ver un poco más allá de lo que parecía ser él. Y me enamoré Sev. Intensamente, supe que él era y es mi alma gemela. Lo único más intolerable y doloroso que podía pensar que perder a James, era perder a Harry. Por eso, y porque a pesar de tus fallas de carácter, velaste por él; es que decidieron que debes regresar. No es una decisión que tu debas tomar. Te están dando otra oportunidad—.

—Lily, por favor, no...—Empecé otra vez a llorar, pero Lily me tomo de las manos y no me dejó continuar con mis ruegos.

—Sev. Regresarás, no sé qué te espera allí, pero me han dicho que serás feliz Sev. Sé feliz, por favor. Es hermoso lo que sientes por mí, pero créeme, me dijeron que confié en lo que te tienen reservado, aún no es tu tiempo Severus Snape—.

—Lily...—No pude continuar, me miraba con esos ojos que fueron mi todo desde que la conocí. Y ya no pude oponerme. Era mucho que procesar, así que estoy muerto, pero tengo que regresar. Harry está vivo, solo que a él le dieron a elegir si quería regresar o continuar, en mi caso; era obligatorio. Y, por si fuera poco, me entero que no fue por culpa de James que Lily me dejará, todo fue MI CULPA. Por ser un completo idiota. Pude haber estado con la mujer que amaba si no hubiera sido tan ciego, tan terco. Y encima Lily me pedía seguir cuidando a su hijo, no directamente, pero como ella dijo "él me necesita".

—Está bien Lily. Regresaré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a amar y nada va a cambiar eso—.

—Ja ja ja ja. Sev. Por Merlín, cómo había extrañado su risa. Eso no va a ser posible. Eso es lo único que sí me dijeron que pasaría, te espera un gran amor como no tienes idea y palidecerá al que sientes ahorita. Vamos, es hora de que regreses—.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el final del riachuelo y vi un pequeño estanque cuyas aguas eran de un negro profundo, con algunas luminiscencias que asemejaba un cielo estrellado. Lily me acerco a la orilla y sabía que debía despedirme.

—Por cierto, James y yo hablamos y te pide disculpas por todo lo que hizo, también Sirius se disculpa contigo, no vinieron conmigo porque están avergonzados de cómo se comportaron y aún no pueden verte a los ojos. Pero descuida Sev, cuando regreses la siguiente vez, yo misma me ocuparé de que te lo digan de frente. ¡Ah! casi se me olvida, James también sabe lo que voy a hacer ahora—.

Y me tomó del cuello mientras me besaba. Por un momento sentí como mi vida entera pasó ante mis ojos, hasta este momento, todo lo que había pasado, todo mi dolor, por este momento; valió la pena. La abrace mientras continuaba esa caricia que quería atesorar por la eternidad. Pero aun en el paraíso nada es eterno y Lily se separó de mí, sonriendo divertida por la cara de idiota felicidad que de seguro estaba poniendo.

—Fuiste mi primer amor, Severus Snape, fuiste mi mejor amigo y protegiste a mi hijo a pesar de todo. Este beso es por todo eso. Y no, James no te pegará en la cara cuando regreses. Hasta pronto mi querido amigo—.

Y sin más, me empujo en el estanque mientras la oscuridad me tomaba de nueva cuenta, pero esta era diferente a la de mis últimos momentos, había pequeñas motas de luz a mi alrededor que se empezaban a pegar a mi cuerpo. Más y más luces me rodeaban y una luz cegadora lleno todo a mi alrededor.

—¿P-Profesor? —.

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue unos ojos verde-esmeralda.

¿Lily?... No, Potter. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, la luz del techo me escocía los ojos y note que el señor Potter sostenía mi mano.

—20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por tomarse confianzas con su profesor Potter—Dije con una voz como graznido y después, volví a la inconsciencia con la dolorosa realidad de que seguía vivo.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** El fic esta contado desde el POV de Severus.


	3. Dolorosa, dolorosa realidad

**02.-** **Dolorosa, dolorosa realidad**

* * *

Desperté por un gruñido de mi estómago, lo malo de estar vivo, es que siempre hay algo que se debe hacer, comer era un buen ejemplo de ello. La habitación donde me encontraba tenía ese aspecto impoluto que abundaba en los hospitales muggles, pero con la diferencia de que, en la mesa al lado de mi cama, la jarra de agua servía sola un poco de líquido en un vaso.

¡Por Merlín, Morgana, y todos los magos!, la sed que tenía, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ya no me preguntaba si estaba vivo, Lily lo había dejado muy claro, YO IBA A VIVIR, me gustará o no. Así que solo recuerdo haber visto a Potter, es decir; a Harry sosteniendo mi mano. Lily, ¿Por qué no me pusiste una tarea más simple? Me costaba trabajo pensar en él como Harry, solo Harry y no el hijo de James Potter. Pero, aunque no le hubiera prometido a Lily que lo haría, sabía que debía hacerlo.

¿Por qué el chico aún me necesitaba? No lo sé, parecía casi un plan de Dumbledore, poca información para una tarea titánica. Bien, abandonemos por un momento estos pensamientos. Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse filosófico.

Me dedique a observar con detenimiento el resto de la habitación, había un ramo de lirios en la mesa de noche, eso debió ser obra de Potter, demonios, Harry. Hasta en mi cabeza cuesta decir su nombre. Alrededor de mi cama, más flores ¿Que no se les ocurre un mejor presente para un moribundo que una flor marchitándose?, Sin embargo; me siento un poco halagado.

Mas al fondo, cerca de la ventana, veo una mesa con un montón de regalos y tarjetas que gritan **"Mejórese profe"** , o algo así. Un caldero lleno de chocolate que finge ser una poción de colores; ingenioso, muy ingenioso. Logro ponerme de pie con un extremo dolor en los músculos y logró llegar hasta la ventana.

—Este es todo mi reino, una cama, un par de mesas y un ventanal—.

¡Por todos los magos oscuros!, mi voz suena como un cuervo, maldita Nagini, supongo que tendré que esperar a que venga el sanador y me diga que esperar. A estas alturas, ya sabía al menos en qué lugar me encontraba. San Mungo.

Logré llegar a mi cama nuevamente y me senté a esperar al sanador, Que afortunadamente para mis adoloridos músculos, no tardó más que un par de minutos.

—Señor Snape, buenos días. No le quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo lo revisaré y en unos momentos vendrán a explicarle algunas cosas. Abra la boca, si, muy bien, todo se ve normal para que una serpiente le mordiera el cuello en repetidas ocasiones. Le haré también algunos hechizos para diagnóstico... uhmm, al parecer se está recuperando mejor de lo que esperábamos. Por el momento tome mucha agua, en unos minutos también debería llegar su comida y en la tarde vendremos a hacerle un poco de rehabilitación, ¿Sabe? para haber estado en coma más de un mes, está usted bastante mejor de lo que apostábamos. No Intente hablar, al menos no aún, tómese esta poción regeneradora, ayudará a que pueda moverse un poco más fácil. Eso es todo, hasta luego—.

Y todo ese discurso de tirón y sin respirar. Agradecí que al menos fuera concreto, no soporto las divagaciones. Tal como dijo el sanador, mi comida llego, solo vegetales y fruta. La bandeja tenía una nota, "Solo por unos días, pronto podrá comer más cosas". No esta tan mal.

Oí como una puerta se abría con lentitud

—¿Severus? —.

McGonagall, ¿Es que esa mujer nunca se cansaba de la tela escocesa? Su atuendo era una oda a las tierras altas. Falda, blusa, túnica, hasta el gorro, eran a cuadros. Aun con todo, si me alegré sinceramente de verla, y a la vez, temeroso. La última vez que vi a esa mujer, tenía una mirada que decía "Voldemort es un gatito comparado con mi furia".

Con mi varita escribí en el aire "pasa Minerva". Minerva llevaba en sus manos, como no, un ramo de flores, ¿Habría alguna oferta? Volví a escribir con la varita "¿Que sucede? ¿Ya no quieres matarme?" Conteste mientras miraba a Minerva sonriendo. Por Merlín, jamás había visto a McGonagall llorar, había visto horrores que acongojarían al más valiente Gryffindor, pero jamás algo tan devastador como ver a mi amiga llorar.

—Por favor Severus, no sé si estés siendo sarcástico o no. Y-Yo solo... yo... sniff, solo quiero, disculparme... jamás debí... no... yo debí... debí confiar en ti. Debí saber que tú no eras capaz de... Severus, perdóname—.

De acuerdo, ahora si he visto todo, McGonagall pidiéndome perdón. Podría haberme burlado, usarlo en su contra, hacerle sufrir solo una parte de lo que yo sufrí cuando vi en sus ojos ese odio asesino. Pero solo pude abrir mis brazos y dejar que llorara en mi hombro.

Definitivamente la realidad, la dolorosa realidad y nada más.


	4. Sobre lo que paso en mi ausencia

**03.- Sobre lo que pasó en mi ausencia**

* * *

McGonagall empezaba a tranquilizarse mientras la iba soltando de mi abrazo lentamente. Cuando se tranquilizó y ya solo quedaba la sal de sus lágrimas en su rostro, la miraba divertido, ¡Un momento! ¿Estaba yo sonriendo? ¡Estaba sonriendo! McGonagall estaba tan desconcertada como yo por esto.

—Severus, estoy segura de que ya sabes que llevabas más de un mes en coma. Temíamos que no sobrevivirías, Harry nos había dicho que la serpiente de Voldemort te había atacado y que tú le diste tus recuerdos, y que pudo ver como vencer a Voldemort gracias a eso—.

Así que Harry no había dicho más que lo necesario.

—...Después de eso, fuimos a recuperar tu cuerpo, para darte un funeral digno y enterrarte en los terrenos del colegio al lado de Dumbledore. Pero cuando Harry tomo tus muñecas para que pudiéramos cargarte; ya sé, pudimos haberte levitado, pero sentí que lo correcto era cargarte, al estilo muggle, ya sabes, cargar un poco del peso que tu tuviste que cargar tanto tiempo. No lo sé. Como sea. Harry se dio cuenta de que tenías pulso y respirabas, muy poco, pero fue suficiente para arriesgarnos y traerte directo aquí. Los sanadores no nos dieron muchas esperanzas, dijeron que harían todo lo posible, entraste en coma. Pensamos que quizás nunca despertarías. Y aún así mantuvimos la esperanza de estar equivocados. Harry ha venido diario a verte. No quiso separarse de ti. Está afuera esperando en estos momentos. ¿Puede pasar Severus? —.

Suspire, algún día tendría que verlo, así que era mejor hacerlo de una vez. Escribí con mi varita en el aire "Sí, hazlo pasar Minerva". Mi ahora, otra vez, amiga, me abrazo una vez más y me dijo:

—...Es bueno verte otra vez Severus. No quiero ganarte la copa de las casas tan fácil—.

Muy bien, me rindo, el mundo está de cabeza, ahora Minerva McGonagall, jefa de los Gryffindor, hace bromas con el jefe de la casa Slytherin. Me deja las flores en la mesa y se retira dejando pasar a un tembloroso adolescente con lentes que conozco de sobra.

Escribo para él con mi varita "10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por respirar". Soy terrible para hacer bromas, y que tienen con los abrazos, nada más leer eso, el escuálido mocoso se me pega con un abrazo mientras solloza—Perdóneme profesor—Lily, por piedad, ¿Por qué no me dejaste continuar? Bueno, ya sé que no fuiste tú, pero ¿Por qué? Entendía mejor la muerte que este caos de mocos y emociones cruzadas. No soy bueno con esto de los abrazos y tu hijo parece necesitar demasiados.

El muchacho poco a poco también se calmó, como Minerva, lentamente mientras se separaba de mí.

—...Profesor, lo siento, sé que no le gusta que lo toquen. Discúlpeme—.

"No importa Harry. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué pasó? y ¿Porqué hay tantas flores y obsequios aquí?" escribí todo rápidamente con mi varita para obtener respuestas. Primero se sorprendió un poco, nunca lo llame Harry, pero fingió no prestar atención a ese detalle.

—Supongo que el sanador le dijo que alguien le explicaría todo. Bueno, McGonagall ya le explicó cómo llegó aquí y que estuvo en coma. Yo le contaré el resto. ¡ES USTED UN HÉROE! La prensa lo adora. El profeta ha escrito casi a diario sobre usted, sus logros, como ayudo a la caída de Voldemort, y ahora presionan a San Mungo para obtener una entrevista suya, pero su sanador ha dicho que hasta que no recupere por completo el habla, no podrán entrevistarlo. Por otro lado, estamos reconstruyendo Hogwarts, tardaremos algunos meses, pero estará funcional para el siguiente curso, los aurores han estado rastreando y capturando a los mortífagos que se escaparon en la batalla—.

"Pero eso no explica los regalos" Replique.

—Eso. Bueno, son, e-este, de sus... admiradores—.

Me dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello y evitaba verme. Abrí mis ojos como búho, admiradores, tengo admiradores. Merlín y Morgana. Ahora sí sé que este mundo se volvió loco. "Los lirios son tuyos ¿verdad?" escribí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Y-yo... e-este... s-sí, son de mi parte profesor. Pensará y quizás le parezca algo absurdo, pero he venido a verlo todos los días, esperando que usted despertará, y cada que yo despertaba, recuerdo haber soñado con lirios, un campo de lirios, y pensé que quizás, solo quizás, mamá estuviera diciéndome en mis sueños que no lo dejara solo. Y por eso todos los días le he traído un ramo de lirios—.

Suspire, así que Lily también se comunicó con su hijo. Estaba claro que puso a Harry en marcha para que no se separará de mí. "Está bien Harry, gracias por las flores".

—D-de n-nada profesor. ¿Puedo preguntar... por qué me llama por mi nombre? —.

"Considero que haberle salvado el trasero me da derecho a tener ciertas confianzas con usted mocoso". Le escribí subrayando la palabra mocoso mientras le sonreía. Lily, por la barba de Merlín, ¿Por qué sonrió tanto? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo profesor. Yo aún no siento la confianza de llamarlo Severus, pero supongo que sí, salvar mi trasero le da el derecho de llamarme como quiera. Lo dejo profesor, lo veré mañana—.

"Adiós mocoso". Escribí rápidamente como despedida y Harry salió de la habitación. Lily, ¿Que me hiciste? ¿Por qué sonrió tanto? Sabes que no soy así.

El resto del día transcurrió medianamente normal, el sanador vino a darme rehabilitación, al parecer no hay magia que recupere la movilidad de los músculos aún, sino que es con ejercicio físico, poco a poco. Al terminar con eso, leí todas las cartas y felicitaciones de mis admiradores; que raro suena eso, que te quieran sin conocerte. Los regalos venían de toda Inglaterra. Me sorprendió saber que el caldero con chocolate hechizado era un regalo de Neville Longbottom. Ese muchacho hacía estallar más calderos que Harry. Al parecer haber matado el ultimo Horrocrux de Voldemort también te da una mejora sustancial en tus materias. O quizás solo había adquirido confianza el muchacho, no debí ser tan duro con él y quizás darle más ánimos. ¡Wow! ¿De dónde vino eso? Luego debería investigarlo.

Había un álbum con recortes del profeta en donde aparecía alguna referencia hacia mí, cortesía de Luna Lovegood, decorado con su, ejem, particular, estilo. Cada página tenía figuritas de calderos, ingredientes de pociones y plantas venenosas y letales que se movían y reptaban alrededor de los recortes. Muy enternecedor a su manera y no pude sentirme menos que sobrecogido por tanta atención. También había más regalos de la pandilla de Harry, e inusualmente de todas las casas de Hogwarts, incluyendo la mía.

Así que soy un jodido héroe ahora, y tengo, como dirían los muggles, fans. No me desagrada, pero sé que esto es efímero, así que lo disfrutare mientras dure. Me recosté en mi cama, y dejé que la oscuridad de la noche me encontrara durmiendo, soñando con ese campo de lirios.


	5. Soy un jodido héroe

**4.- Soy un jodido héroe.**

* * *

Héroe, al final de todo resulte ser un jodido héroe, un Slytherin cubierto de la gloria que normalmente recibe un Gryffindor. Uno se puede acostumbrar fácilmente a esto. Harry sigue con la rutina de venir a diario a verme, algunas veces Minerva viene con él.

Es curioso como intentan, quizás, compensar el haber pensado en mí como una rata traidora y me ayudan con la dichosa rehabilitación. Pronto los sanadores empezarán a darme algunas pociones sanadoras más específicas para recuperar movilidad. Y no sé quién es su pocionista, pero es malo para tapar el sabor de las pociones. Saben horrible, tanto como esas grageas de sabores incomibles que me han mandado casi a diario entre los obsequios.

He tenido que reducir los regalos cada día, son tantos que ya no cabían ni en tres mesas. Entre las noticias que me han dado los sanadores es que, dentro de un mes, o menos; podre irme y terminar mi recuperación en casa. Siempre y cuando haya alguien conmigo todo el tiempo para que me cuide otro par de meses. No tengo ni que preguntar; Potter, es decir, Harry, se ha ofrecido cortésmente a ser mi "cuidador". Y con una ¿emocionada? Minerva diciendo que ella también desea cuidarme algunas veces, siempre que pueda y yo se lo permita, Merlín, todo esto está resultando divertido para mí.

Al parecer hoy también podré recibir más visitas, las habían limitado a dos personas por si tenía alguna recaída por el estrés, pero después de que pasará una semana sin contratiempos, autorizaron más visitas, pero aún no dejan que entre la prensa. Lo cual agradezco infinitamente, no me veo a mi mismo escribiendo tan rápido ante los impertinentes reporteros del profeta. Sí, aún tengo prohibido hablar, el sanador dice que tendré que esperar más tiempo si no quiero dañar mis cuerdas vocales que en este momento están regenerándose.

Entre las primeras visitas que recibo están Molly y Arthur Weasley. ¿Porque todos tiemblan? Ya sé que creían que era un sucio mortifago, pero sabía perfectamente que me ganaría el odio de todos al interpretar ese papel, deberían tener más confianza de que no les lanzare un crucio si no lo hice mientras interpretaba mi papel.

 _-¿Severus? ¿Podemos pasar?_ Dice primero Molly, con una cara de vergüenza, yo solo me limito a decirles que sí con un ademán.

 _-Arthur y yo, queríamos... disculparnos Severus. Debimos confiar en ti. Pero Dumbledore había muerto, no sabíamos de la promesa que te hizo hacer y... pensamos lo peor de ti. Y luego de la batalla, nos enteramos de todo. Nos da mucha vergüenza verte a los ojos en este momento._

¡Ah! Cuanto me habría gustado ser cortante y decirles que se largarán. Pero sabía que fue muy duro para ellos venir a disculparse, además de que ya habían sufrido bastantes pérdidas a causa de Voldemort. Incluyendo a su hijo. No, prometí, o más bien fui arrastrado a, no ser tan maldito con los demás.

 _"No te preocupes, estamos bien"_ escribí rápidamente. Al menos tuvieron el suficiente control para no intentar abrazarme, o quizás Harry ya les había dicho sobre mi total desagrado por los abrazos.

 _-Por cierto, tenemos un par de obsequios para ti._ Ese fue Arthur que por fin pudo hablar, mientras me entregaba un paquete envuelto en papel verde botella y otro envuelto en papel carmesí. El primero era un suéter, UN SUÉTER, con una enorme S en color plata y el resto de la prenda en color verde obscuro.

 _-Solemos regalarlo a nuestros amigos y familia en Navidad, y notamos que nunca te regalamos uno. El otro obsequio es de parte de los niños, ellos están ayudando a reconstruir el castillo, pero te visitarán el fin de semana._ Esta vez fue Molly quien contestaba mi pregunta silenciosa.

¡Genial! Más Weasleys y esos no eran tan "contenidos" como sus padres. De todos modos, abrí el segundo obsequio. Un... ¡murciélago de peluche con una bufanda de Slytherin! Y una nota que decía _"Para nuestro murciélago favorito de las mazmorras, George, Percy, Ron y Ginny"_. Sospecho que la idea provino de George. Al parecer el peluche ese tenía un encantamiento que hacía que volara por la habitación como lo haría uno de verdad, pero se posaba en mi hombro con solo indicárselo con la mano. ¿Es que acaso todos habían mejorado mucho en sus encantamientos o yo había sido muy exigente con ellos? Otra vez esos pensamientos. Quizás sea mejor que me acostumbre, no parece que vayan a dejarme tranquilo.

 _-Severus, te dejamos, hay más gente que quiere visitarte._ Y salieron despidiéndose con la mano. La siguiente visita fue un ya-no-tan-tartamudo Neville Longbottom, que también me trajo un obsequio, y debo decir que fue el mejor de todos los que había recibido hasta ahorita, un paquete lleno de frascos de extractos y hojas secas de plantas que el propio Neville cultivo: mandrágora, tentácula venenosa, lazo del diablo, etc., etc. Había quizás más de 200 botellas. Además, hizo un encantamiento expansor soberbio en la caja, definitivamente mis ex-alumnos habían mejorado mucho.

 _"50 puntos para Gryffindor, señor Longbottom"_ escribí para el adolescente que por primera vez me sonrió sin que fuera una risa nerviosa. En seguida llegaron más Gryffindor, ¿Que tenía esa casa conmigo? Algunos _"Que se mejore profe"_ , _"Usted era mi profesor favorito"_ y el mejor que había oído hasta ahora _"Cuando crezca, quiero ser como usted"_ , ese si no lo vi venir.

La última visita del día fue una distraída Luna Lovegood. _"Me gusto tu libro de recortes"_ escribí para ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ella me miró fijamente mientras me decía:

 _-¿Le dolió morir profesor?_

¡Rayos! Esta chica siempre parecía estar en su propio mundo y luego te lanzaba preguntas que esperarías de alguien mayor. _"No Luna, solo sentí frío y luego nada"_. Es lo más que pude contestarle sin llorar un poco por lo que había visto del otro lado, o lo poco que me dejaron ver.

 _-Entiendo, espero que la mamá de Harry lo recibiera._

¡Demonios! está niña es algo insólito. _"¿Por qué dices eso?"_ escribí en respuesta.

 _-Porque usted la amaba, es por eso que siempre cuido de Harry, así que, si yo fuera la mamá de Harry, querría agradecer en persona a quien protegió a mi hijo._

¡Gasp! Definitivamente es de tener cuidado esta niña. _"Sí Luna, la mamá de Harry me recibió y me dijo que debía regresar"_. Al fin podía contárselo a alguien que podría entenderlo, aunque ese alguien fuera una chiquilla rubia despistada de ojos azules.

 _-Supongo que aún no era su tiempo profesor. Me tengo que ir, que descanse._

Y se acercó a mi depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla y sin decir nada se fue. Dejándome en, francamente, un estado de estupefacción máximo. Ella era rara, y mucho, demasiado soñadora, un alma muy vieja a veces, pero decididamente muy sincera en lo que quería expresar. Fue un beso amistoso lejos de culpa o vergüenza, con una sinceridad admirable, dejándome en claro, que ella jamás dudo de que fuera uno de los "buenos".

El resto de la semana paso en una rutina, Harry venia por las mañanas a verme, ayudarme con la rehabilitación y a que yo empezará a caminar, permanecía en silencio mientras yo desayunaba y luego se despedía dejando un pequeño ramo de lirios en el jarrón de mi mesa de noche. Poco antes del mediodía, venía Minerva a decirme cómo iba la reconstrucción de la escuela y me contaba algunas noticias del profeta, si ya habían capturado a algún otro mortifago, y como iba el juicio de la familia Malfoy, al parecer, saldrían libres bajo palabra por haber desertado antes del enfrentamiento de Harry y Voldemort. Se iba alrededor de la 1, mientras con la varita reducía los regalos de la mesa que ya había abierto y me aseguraba que los llevaría a mis habitaciones en el castillo. No proteste.

El resto del día eran visitas de ex-alumnos, curiosamente de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin. Los Hufflepuff se dedicaba a traerme dulces, pasteles y guisados de todos los tipos, cosa que no fue bien vista por los sanadores pero que al final no pudieron evitar.

Los Ravenclaw me traían libros, y no solo libros del mundo mágico, también de los muggles, había tantas cosas que desconocía de ellos, eran libros de teorías que ellos hacían sobre cómo funcionaba su mundo, era realmente fascinante ver que eran muy inteligentes y creativos. Definitivamente tendría que ver algunos de esos artilugios que describían los libros en cuanto pudiera salir solo.

Los Gryffindor traían variedad de artículos, desde bufandas, guantes, peluches, más flores, calderos y un regalo muy útil de parte de Hermione Granger. Una manta mágica que se calentaba a la temperatura ideal para el clima.

El fin de semana, recibí la temida visita de los Weasley menores, que en cuanto entraron se acostaron en mi cama, rodeándome y dándome besos en las mejillas mientras los miraba aterrorizado. Todos ellos rompieron a reír, mientras se calmaban y aparecían unas sillas, dejándome reponer de la impresión. _"100 puntos menos para Gryffindor"_ escribí pálido de la impresión anterior.

 _-Te dije que se espantaría, págame Ron._ Dijo George Weasley, mientras el pelirrojo menor sacaba su paga.

Después de esa "entrada", el resto de su visita fue tranquila y bastante agradable para mi asombro. No se pusieron a llorar ni a pedir disculpas suplicantes como los adultos. Se limitaron a darse codazos mientras decían _"¡Ah, sí, lo sentimos!"_ Y después de un par de horas de charla intrascendente, se fueron despidiendo uno a uno con un apretón de manos.

 _"Por cierto, me gusto su regalo"_ escribí antes de que terminarán de marcharse.

 _-No hay de que profesor._ Eso vino de Ginny.

En una semana más, tendría que volver a mi hogar, con Harry como mi cuidador. Me prometí a mí mismo que no le lanzaría _crucios_ , ya no lo veía como el retrato de James Potter, pero aún no me hacía a la idea de que el chico me necesitará ni porque precisamente yo. Al parecer, sea quien sea que gobernará el reino de la muerte, tenía el mismo estilo que Dumbledore para darte una tarea que se antojaba gigantesca con una mísera porción de información.


	6. Hogar dulce hogar

**05.- Hogar "dulce" hogar**

* * *

Por fin. El día había llegado. Volvería a mi casa. Harry y Minerva llegaron 30 minutos antes de lo que habían quedado y empezaron a llevarse el resto de mis pertenencias a mi casa por la red Flu. Ya podía vestirme solo, pero aún requería ayuda para caminar, ya no tanta. A pesar de que estaba feliz de volver a mis "dominios", no dejaba de sentir una sensación de ligera tristeza de dejar la rutina que ya había adquirido. El sanador a cargo de mi caso entro en esos momentos para darme las indicaciones del tratamiento en casa.

—Buenos días señor Snape. El día de hoy ya está autorizado a terminar su recuperación en casa, me han dicho que usted es un excelente pocionista así que solo le daré pociones como para dos semanas y sus horarios, en ese tiempo ya habrá recuperado la mayor parte de su movilidad, pero no su voz, para eso serán las pociones de la siguiente lista que usted deberá realizar, pensamos que mantenerlo ocupado ayudará a su recuperación. No podrá beber alcohol durante dos meses y debe mantener la magia, incluso la no verbal; al mínimo posible. Si tiene alguna duda, no dude en mandarnos una lechuza. No lo entretengo, sus amigos ya deben estar por llegar. Que se mejore señor Snape—.

Como siempre, diciendo su "discurso" de un tirón. No creo que fuera a extrañar al sanador, pero definitivamente él también se había vuelto parte de mi rutina, quizás si lo fuera a extrañar, aunque solo fuera por lo irritante que me resultaba a veces. Harry y Minerva llegaron y entre los dos me llevaron a la chimenea para llegar a mi casa. Escribí la dirección con la varita para que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir la dirección al echar los polvos Flu. Luego de una llamarada verde llegamos a mi "casa".

¡Tendría que haber sospechado esto! La Orden del Fénix en pleno, Los niños Weasley y ¿Draco Malfoy? en mi sala, con una pancarta de _"Bienvenido a casa profesor"_ con los colores de Slytherin, todos tratando de abrazarme y diciéndome los clásicos _"Bienvenido"_ y _"Recupérate pronto"._ Al menos limitaron sus abrazos a un segundo máximo, el señor Malfoy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin decir nada y tratando de minimizar su presencia, mientras la señora Weasley (aun no puedo acostumbrarme a llamarle Molly) repartía bebidas y bocadillos a todos los presentes e insistía en darme de comer una bandeja entera para mí solo.

Después de una hora que se me hizo eterna, la comitiva empezó a irse y pude notar que había cajas enteras de cartas en los bordes de la sala y muchos paquetes. Suspiré, supuse y sin temor a equivocarme que, de alguna forma, mi recién formado "ejército de admiradores" habría dado con la dirección de mi casa, y seguirían en su rutina de enviarme tarjetas y presentes. Al menos una cosa de mi recién adquirida rutina no había cambiado.

Las siguientes semanas se instaló otra rutina, Harry venía en las mañanas a primera hora, cocinaba el desayuno y comíamos juntos en silencio, en mi caso era evidente por qué, pero no sabía por qué el chico era tan callado por momentos. Sin embargo, lo deje en paz, nadie mejor que yo entendía que a veces uno no quiere decir nada. Después me ayudaba a limpiar la casa de modo muggle y luego me ayudaba con el descuidado jardín, desde que el señor tenebroso había tomado el control del ministerio y me había colocado como "director" de Hogwarts, no había vuelto a mi casa, ni a mi jardín. Así que no me sorprendió la propuesta del pelinegro al tercer día.

—¿Profesor? Si gusta, Neville podría venir a ayudarnos con el jardín, a él le encantan las plantas y algunas de estas quizás requieran un "cuidado especial"—.

Supuse que se refería a las plantas para pociones que cultivaba a veces. Escribí rápidamente "De acuerdo, pero que no ensucie de tierra la sala" mientras lo miraba con mi tan conocido gesto de _"No me molestes más de la cuenta Potter"_ , me agradaba que mi viejo yo, siguiera ahí. Así fue como el señor Longbottom se integró a nuestra rutina. Debo decir que de verdad me sorprendió lo hábil que era para las plantas, sabía que le gustaba Herbología, pero no que tenía tanto talento para ella. Por las tardes, Harry y ahora Neville, cocinaban la comida y la cena, comíamos juntos, pero ya no en silencio, al menos no de parte de ellos dos.

Al terminar las dos semanas con las pociones que me dieron, era evidente que ya podía moverme con casi total libertad. Tuve que escribirles a los chicos que tendrían que ayudarme a preparar las pociones para regenerar mis cuerdas vocales. A lo cual me miraron primero con horror (ahh, como extrañaba esas miradas de terror absoluto) y luego con resignación. Se de sobra que pociones no era su materia favorita, pero necesitaba su ayuda.

Después de varios mensajes en pergamino, ya que no podía hacer tanta magia aún, la casi explosión de mi caldero favorito y un pequeño incidente con un esqueje de lazo del diablo que no estaba completamente seco, logramos hacer las pociones suficientes para lo que restaba de mi convalecencia.

Las siguientes semanas continuamos con esa pequeña rutina, durante las comidas me limitaba a escuchar la conversación de los chicos y los fines de semana venía Minerva a hacernos compañía, ver como seguía y ayudarme a abrir mi correspondencia. Empecé a regalarles algunos de los dulces que me enviaban, aún no sabía qué hacer con el pequeño zoológico de peluches que ya tenía y definitivamente tenía ropa como para varios años sin comprar una nueva prenda.

Con las tarjetas y cartas fue más difícil, algunas eran muy cursis, hasta vomitivas de lo edulcorado; algunas eran demasiado, ejem, directas sobre lo que mi persona les provocaba, y no solo mujeres. El resto era más fácil de clasificar e incluso algunas eran muy emotivas y suficientemente sinceras, esas si recibieron una lechuza en respuesta. El resto de la correspondencia eran cartas de reporteros que querían la exclusiva de mi versión de la historia, a las cuales los chicos y Minerva me ayudaron a declinar "cortésmente" y no con las palabras que de verdad deseaba decirles. También me llegaban ahora El profeta, cortesía del propio periódico, y algunos periódicos de otros países que se habían enterado algo tarde de la caída de Voldemort.

A principios de agosto, por fin termino mi tratamiento y podría empezar a hablar. Puntual, llegó Harry con algunas compras, las cuales iba colocando en las estanterías mientras me daba los "Buenos días" y me decía que McGonagall y Neville vendrían en un rato a trasplantar una mandrágora que ya había alcanzado la adolescencia.

—Bien, solo espero que no me llene la sala de tierra—.

—Profesor, es bueno escuchar su dulce voz—Me dijo insolente mientras me miraba divertido.

La tregua de comportarnos como personas "civilizadas" había terminado y por fin podría decir improperios. Algunas cosas no cambian, por mucho que uno lo desee.

—No es sugerencia Potter—.

—Lo sé profesor—Contestó mientras se reía por lo bajo.

Al fin llegaron Minerva y Neville, Minerva se quedó en la sala conmigo, mientras Harry se fue con Neville al jardín. Minerva me miraba con una expresión extraña.

—Severus, no sé cómo tomarás lo que te vengo a decir. Quiero que regreses a dar clases. No sé si quieras pasar a tomar vacaciones después de lo que pasó o estés considerando retirarte, pero debo decirte que, si aceptas, sería en el puesto de pociones—

—Minerva, pero tienes a Slughorn, él es un excelente pocionista—.

—Lo sé, pero el profesor Slughorn quedó, digamos, afectado por la guerra y ya no desea seguir dando cátedra. Y además ambos sabemos que el mejor pocionista eres tú—

—Ante tal lógica no puedo rebatirte—Dije conservando mi ceño adusto tan ensayado—¿Hay algo más verdad? —.

—Si Severus, hay un déficit enorme de candidatos para la enseñanza, me gustaría que retomaras tu puesto como profesor de pociones nuevamente, y tendré que hacer algo que no habría contemplado si no fuera la única opción que queda por el momento—.

—¿Y supongo que tiene que ver con Potter? —Solía ya llamarlo Harry, pero aún no estaba listo para llamarle así enfrente de otras personas.

—Sí y con Neville, Luna, Hermione y Ron y un alumno más. Quiero que den clases en Hogwarts—.

—¿¡Perdón!? —Ahí si perdí todo el control de mis emociones y puse una cara de verdadera sorpresa.

—Lo sé Severus, pero como te había dicho, no hay candidatos lo suficientemente buenos para enseñar. Sé que los chicos son jóvenes y que es inusual, pero considera que durante 6 años Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron capaces de usar conocimientos muy avanzados de magia, desde hechizos, contra—hechizos, pociones... Neville, Luna y compañía, continuaron con el Ejército de Dumbledore y mantuvieron el colegio a flote en donde los profesores no podíamos interferir, además de tomar un papel activo en la defensa del castillo cuando Voldemort llegó a él ¿Crees que un salón de niños de 11 años será un problema para los jóvenes que ayudaron en la derrota del mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos? —.

Si, un grupo de niños de 11 años era un problema, definitivamente Voldemort era un juego comparado a esto, y también lo sabía Minerva, pero si pensó en recurrir a ellos, es que definitivamente no había candidatos calificados para los puestos de docencia. Conocía a mi colega y sabía que había más, pero no tardé en descubrir qué era.

—...Lo que me orilla a tomar esta decisión, son los mismos profesores Severus, Horace no es el único caso, Pomona también está pensando en retirarse, No hay un solo docente lo suficientemente calificado para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO) además de ti y de Harry, Madame Hooch desea salir a recorrer el mundo o volverse arbitro de Quidditch profesional. Son muchos los profesores que desean retirarse y ver que hay más allá de los muros de Hogwarts, somos pocos los que pensamos que nuestro futuro está en el castillo. Y no los culpo, ya vieron demasiada muerte y quieren ver otras posibilidades—.

—¿Así que básicamente son tu último recurso? —Pregunte entendiendo que esta no fue una decisión apresurada, en verdad no había más opciones que pedírselo a los mocosos.

—Sí Severus, pero aún falta algo más, ninguno de ellos ha terminado su educación, no han presentado sus EXTASIS y en esta situación no podemos esperar a que tomen un curso normal de estudios, así que he propuesto que les hagan los EXTASIS al final del curso, pero sin cursar ellos mismos el séptimo año, tomarán clases particulares con los profesores. El profesorado ha accedido a quedarse en el castillo por este curso y el siguiente año los que han decidido retirarse dejarán a un sucesor, que será alguno de los chicos, es decir; tomarán el rol de maestros para los de primer año y serán los aprendices de los maestros de su asignatura. Si los chicos deciden continuar como docentes se les ofrecerá el puesto después de que aprueben sus exámenes. Los demás alumnos que decidan regresar a estudiar podrán hacerlo de la forma regular—.

—Así que todos ellos serían nuestros nuevos compañeros y además nuestros reemplazos—Comente más para mí mismo que para Minerva.

—No de todos, pero sí, esa es la idea. Tendremos un año para que puedan tomar el rol de profesor—.

—¿Crees que aceptarán Minerva? —Le dije levantando una ceja, incrédulo, no dudo que Harry y Hermione aceptarían, pero no me imaginaba al señor Weasley dando clase a unos pequeños niños, ni a Neville teniendo que disciplinarlos.

—Estoy casi segura de que la mayoría de ellos aceptarán, de algunos no estoy segura, pero espero lo mejor Severus. Mi pregunta aún no ha sido contestada, ¿Aceptas dar nuevamente clases de pociones? —.

—Solo hasta que encontremos un alumno o profesor que pudiera sustituirme y yo lo elegiré como aprendiz si es que aparece ese alguien que considere pueda aprender de mí—.

Conteste mirando a ningún punto en particular de la sala. A pesar de que ya no nos llevábamos tan mal esos niños y yo, no estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de tenerlos como "compañeros".

—Gracias Severus, te dejo que descanses y hasta luego—.

La acompañé hasta la salida y la vi desaparecer haciendo el clásico crack de la desaparición. Harry y Neville entraron a la casa y nos dispusimos a comer la última cena que compartiríamos por el momento, ya había terminado mi convalecencia y tenía que ponerme al día con algunos asuntos en Gringotts, aceptar al menos una entrevista para El Profeta, solo con la condición de que ya no me molestaran solicitándomela y pensar qué hacer con todos los regalos y cartas que seguían llegando a diario a mi puerta. Empezaba a sentirme algo incómodo con tanta atención. Después de las 10 los chicos levantaron la mesa y empezaron a alistarse para salir.

—Nos vemos profesor—Dijeron los chicos y los encamine a la puerta, antes de retirarse Harry se volteó y me miro por un breve instante dubitativo.

—Profesor, yo... quería... pedirle un favor—El chico estaba rojo como tomate, no entendí a qué se debía su bochorno.

—Dime Harry—.

—Bueno... quería... saber si podía mudarme con usted—Bueno, ahora yo era el que estaba como tomate—Quiero decir... no me siento cómodo en Grimmauld Place, era la casa de Sirius, y el cuartel de la Orden y ahí vivió también Lupin, son... demasiados recuerdos y me es difícil estar ahí. Quisiera estar fuera y vender la casa. Solo sería un par de meses en lo que encuentro un lugar para mí, no quisiera abusar de la hospitalidad de la señora Weasley y Hermione ahorita mismo está rastreando a sus padres y no es una persona que me deje estar callado. Pagaría la mitad de las compras y podría seguir cocinando si usted quiere y ayudar en el aseo. ¿Qué dice? —.

Lo mire por unos minutos, que de seguro debieron parecerle una eternidad. Por un lado, Lily me dijo que el muchacho aún me necesitaría un rato más y por el otro ya no sentía tanta animadversión por él. Y por mucho que me doliera admitirlo, ya le había agarrado cierto cariño, y esperaba también molestarlo un poco, sonreí divertido pensando en cuanto podría molestarlo si estuviera en mi casa, y eso fue lo que me decidió a aceptar su oferta.

—Está bien, trae tus cosas, ya sabes que me levanto a las 7, haces el desayuno, yo la comida y nos turnaremos la cena, el único lugar al que no quiero que entres es mi laboratorio. Te espero mañana—.

—Gracias profesor.

—Harry, si vamos a vivir juntos tendrás que dejar de llamarme profesor, llámame Señor Severus—.

Le dije con toda la seriedad posible y haciendo uso de mis antiguos gestos cuando daba clases, tendría que retomarlos, dentro de unos meses los necesitaría de nuevo. El muchacho trago saliva, Dios, esto iba a resultar muy divertido.

—Eres tan divertido Potter… solo Severus. ¡Merlín!, aun eres tan niño—.

Y lo deje irse mientras me miraba como si me hubiera salido un ojo y un tentáculo extras en alguna parte. Definitivamente algo mal me pasaba, ¿Desde cuándo disfrutaba hacer bromas con mis ex-alumnos? ¿O con cualquier persona?


	7. Aceptación

**06.- Aceptación**

* * *

Harry Potter era ahora mi compañero de casa, dado que había estado "viviendo" conmigo durante mi convalecencia fue muy fácil adaptarnos a nuestra nueva "situación", básicamente solo agrego "dormir en la casa" a la rutina que ya habíamos empezado a tener.

McGonagall ya había hablado con Harry y compañía sobre lo que pensaba hacer este curso en Hogwarts y para mi sorpresa y ligero desagrado, todos habían aceptado. Para este curso, McGonagall ya había seleccionado las cátedras donde pensó que harían un buen papel y les dejó elegir su asignatura.

Harry Potter escogió DCAO y Pociones, para mi total desconcierto, Ronald Weasley tomó Vuelo, aunque sus amigos le sugirieron tomar alguna otra asignatura, el muchacho negó diciendo que él amaba sobre todo el volar. La señorita Granger; como no podía ser de otra forma, tomo 2 asignaturas diametralmente opuestas, Transformaciones y Estudios Muggles, insistiendo en que eran perfectas para ella. El señor Longbottom ya estaba seguro de que Herbología era lo que él quería y nadie tuvo objeciones ante su elección. Y Luna Lovegood escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Había otro chico del cual Minerva se negó a dar su nombre hasta que estuviéramos todos en Hogwarts, dijo que él no sería profesor sino asistente de Pomfrey así que no tenía caso meterlo en la selección de materias.

Es la primera vez que había un docente para dos materias, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger serían los primeros en dar dos asignaturas a primer año. Así que durante las siguientes semanas Harry estuvo preguntándome algunas cosas sobre cómo era dar clases. Y algunas de sus preguntas eran muy divertidas. ¿Este muchacho no sabe que los niños huelen el miedo?

—¿Qué hago si lloran? —.

—Ignóralos. Algunos niños llorarán porque no les sale un hechizo a la primera y otros porque no quieren hacer nada. Si dejas que noten que el llorar hace que te pongas protector con ellos, lo ocuparan en tu contra—.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no debo hacer nada? —.

—Así es. Deberás dejar tu complejo de héroe. A estos niños no les pasará nada y tu labor es educarlos, no ser su amigo. Ahora serás una figura de autoridad y no puedes ponerte a su nivel. Deben de ver a una especie de hermano mayor algo severo, no a un padre protector—.

Charlabamos sobre esto mientras tomábamos el té una tarde. Al parecer, Harry pensó que el ser estricto era una cualidad no muy necesaria en la enseñanza, pero no dijo nada.

—...Harry, sé que piensas que ser amigable con los niños es una buena idea, y lo es. Pero no pierdas de vista que ante ellos tú serás su profesor. La autoridad. La ley. Y las figuras de autoridad no siempre son amadas, habrá niños que te van a odiar y tendrás que lidiar con eso sin tomarlo personal—.

—¿Por eso eras así cuando estudiábamos contigo? —.

Por un instante sentí ganas de tirarle la taza en la cabeza, pero recordé que estaba tratando de cambiar mi conducta, desde que regrese de la muerte, estaba decidido a cumplir mi promesa no dicha a Lily, y para eso necesitaba calmar mis ansias destructivas sobre mis ex-alumnos y los nuevos que conocería en menos de 1 mes.

—Sí y no. Aun ahora que ya no tengo ganas de matarte sino solo de torturarte lentamente Harry... Me callé haciendo una pausa que esperaba hiciera tensión en el ambiente. Funcionó, empezó a ponerse nervioso el muchacho—Continué—La razón de que fuera así contigo es que representabas algo ambiguo para mí. Eres el vivo retrato de James Potter, el cual hizo que mi de por si miserable vida, fuera aún más miserable. No podía no odiarte ¿No crees? Y, por otro lado, eres el hijo de la mujer que he amado toda la vida, así que tampoco podía dejar de protegerte. No es necesario que ahondemos en el tema, ya que viste mis recuerdos en el pensadero—.

Continué con mi té y Harry no dijo más, lo cual me pareció muy prudente y extrañamente maduro. Casi siempre en el pasado no paraba de parlotear y era inusual que no dijera nada en estos momentos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin habló.

—Creo que lo entiendo, al menos sobre tu trato conmigo, ¿Pero porque eras así con los demás? puedo entender que te desquitarás con Gryffindor, después de todo era mi casa, y que favorecieras a Slytherin, después de todo usted era el jefe. ¿Pero y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff? —.

—Si piensas que, por odio, eso solo lo reservaba para los Gryffindor—Conteste sonriendo maliciosamente—No, los motivos son algo más difusos, podría decirse. Los Ravenclaw son famosos por ser la casa de los Inteligentes, pero eso también conlleva que muchos de ellos sean terriblemente vanidosos. Era así con ellos, para que tuvieran algo de humildad, son muy inteligentes, sí, pero tenían que entender que la inteligencia no lo es todo, la improvisación bien llevada puede dar resultados mucho mejores que el seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra—.

—...En el caso de Hufflepuff, bueno, ellos no temen ensuciarse las manos, lo cual es muy apreciado en mi materia, pero varios de ellos sufrían de poca fe en sí mismos y buscaban la apreciación ajena de forma enfermiza, no quería darles aliento, sino que aprendieran bien las pociones, así cuando ellos vieran su trabajo ejecutado a la perfección sabrían que no necesitaba de la aceptación ajena, sino solo la propia—.

—Eso es algo retorcido ¿No lo crees? —.

—Quizás Harry, pero mi labor como maestro era, es; prepararlos para el futuro. Dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado contigo si todos tus maestros hubieran sido buenos, amables y te hubieran dado una palmada en la espalda por un Aceptable en tus trabajos? Voldemort seguiría vivo y no estaríamos tendiendo esta conversación, de eso estoy seguro. El que la escuela fuera difícil, el que yo fuera difícil contigo hizo que te forjaras. No estoy diciendo que tienes que ser un cabrón con tus alumnos, pero si tienes que tener en cuenta que el ser comprensivo y amable, casi como un amigo, no ayudará a esos niños si no es por un buen motivo el que lo seas. Esa es la otra cuestión—.

—¿También tengo que saber cuándo ser amable? Pero acabas de decir que era recomendable ser estricto—.

—Así es. Pero habrá situaciones que te superen, algunos de esos niños tendrán problemas y no podrán contárselos a sus amigos. Sabrás detectarlos, no te preocupes, y con eso tendrás que ser amable y comprensivo y ofrecerles soluciones para que decidan ellos mismos. En mi caso, estoy negado para ello, no es mi forma de ser, soy una persona práctica, lo cual no me hace ser muy amable y de eso puedes dar fe—.

Continuamos charlando sobre cómo iba a ser dar clases hasta la cena, le ofrecí un par de libros de pociones fáciles para que fuera eligiendo algunas de ellas para enseñar en sus primeras semanas como profesor. Tendríamos que estar dentro de dos semanas en el castillo para organizar los horarios de sus clases particulares y los horarios de sus propias clases.

Sería raro dejar esta pequeña rutina que ya se había instalado entre nosotros. Ya no sentía deseos de torturarlo, pero era tan agradable molestarlo con eso. Harry a veces ya no caía en mis insinuaciones mordaces sobre dejarlo atado en un poste con la cabeza abajo dentro del lago negro. Pero seguía pareciéndome divertido intentar molestarlo. Cada día me parecía más tolerable su presencia, podría decirse.

Tome la foto de Lily que tenía en mi cuarto. Desde el día que desperté del coma, había sentido una especie de liberación respecto a Lily. Siempre pensé que podíamos haber estado juntos si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota como para haberla alejado. Había leído en esos libros muggles que me enviaron algo sobre el duelo. Al parecer había varias etapas, yo ya había pasado por casi todas, y creo que estaba llegando a la última, aceptación.

Empecé a llorar, estaba triste, pero sabía que había llegado la hora de dejarla ir, ella ya estaba del otro lado, con James, el amor de su vida, y yo, tendría que vivir con el hecho de que ella alguna vez también me amo, y yo lo arruine. Ya no tenía sentido seguir aferrándome al pasado, incluso yo mismo era parte del pasado. El Severus que le dijo sobre la profecía a Voldemort había muerto (literalmente), el Severus que fue mortífago y espía de Dumbledore también había muerto. El Severus que odiaba a Harry y James Potter, también había muerto. Lily tenía razón, me estaban dando otra oportunidad y no debía desaprovecharla. En algún momento me quedé dormido abrazando su foto y por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí en paz conmigo mismo.

—Harry, empieza a empacar tus cosas, mañana nos vamos a Hogwarts—Anuncie durante el desayuno.

—¿Porque antes? —Me pregunto mirándome inquisidoramente.

—Necesito tu ayuda en algo que no pensé posible que alguna vez fuera a hacer. Necesito que me enseñes a ser amable—.

Solo pude oír el ruido de los platos al caer y el golpe característico de alguien que se desmaya. Al menos no había perdido el gusto de incordiarlo.


	8. Aprendiendo de nuevo

**07.- Aprendiendo de nuevo**

* * *

Después de algunos minutos, Harry pudo levantarse, lo acosté en el sillón esperando a que se despertara, cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos con terror y saltó lejos de mí.

—¿QUIÉN ES USTED Y QUE LE HIZO AL PROFESOR SNAPE? —Gritó mientras me apuntaba varita en mano. Lo miré entre extrañado y divertido.

—Baja eso Harry. Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien—Le di la espalda mientras con un _Reparo_ dejaba los platos como nuevos—Ven a desayunar y te explico por qué te estoy pidiendo esto—.

Se acercó con cautela y sin dejar de verme empezó a comer mientras esperaba a que yo rompiera el silencio.

—Ayer me di cuenta de que te di un consejo referente a los alumnos con problemas, tu eres capaz de ser amable y comprensivo, capaz de dar soporte a esos niños, así que eso no supondrá un problema en tu rol. Pero yo no soy así, no sé cómo ser amable con los niños. Incluso mis respuestas a las tarjetas que me enviaron se limitaron a un seco _"Gracias por la tarjeta"_ , eso es lo más amable que puedo ser por el momento—.

—Pero eres más amable conmigo ahora. ¿Por qué no con los niños? —.

—No eres un niño Harry, ya no, no solo eres mayor de edad, sino que te enfrentaste a responsabilidades que hubieran destruido a un mago adulto y estoy seguro de que tienes cicatrices, sabes de qué hablo. Pero eres capaz de fingir que estas bien y de dar apoyo a otros a pesar de que estés derruido por dentro. Yo no. Soy capaz de ocultar mis heridas con la máscara que ya conoces, pero no se poner una máscara de amabilidad y comprensión. Ahí es donde entras tú—.

—No estoy seguro de cómo lo hago Severus. Solo sé que no quiero ver sufrir a otros y me sale natural. Pero... supongo... que podría pensar en algo para ayudarte—.

Dijo mientras apuraba su té. Es bueno saber que aún sigue siendo el mismo Gryffindor con complejo de héroe. Sonreí mientras terminaba de desayunar.

A la mañana siguiente ya estábamos con nuestros baúles listos para aparecernos en Hogwarts, como los trabajos de restauración aún no estaban acabados por completo, no estaba puesto el hechizo para impedir las apariciones. Llegamos al castillo levitando los baúles, mientras Minerva ya nos esperaba en la entrada.

—Recibí su mensaje y sus habitaciones ya están listas. Severus, Harry, ustedes serán ubicados en las mazmorras, ya que ambos impartirán pociones. Para que puedan tomar las clases particulares como aprendices he dispuesto que cada alumno—profesor, sea ubicado al lado de su mentor, así que usted señor Potter será el vecino del profesor Snape. Habrá algunas reglas, no pueden llamarse por sus nombres propios fuera de sus habitaciones, la mesa y la sala de profesores, y mucho menos ante sus alumnos. Mientras sean profesores deben acatar las reglas, no romperlas—.

Y dijo esto último mirando directamente a Harry que miraba hacía el techo como si esto fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida.

—Tampoco deben asustar a los alumnos, muchos de ellos vivieron la guerra de forma más cruel que la que vivimos nosotros. Así que además de enseñarlos debemos ser capaces de guiarlos cuando requieran ayuda. Y cada profesor, incluyéndolo a usted y sus amigos señor Potter, deben hacer rondas por el castillo en las noches, los horarios se les notificarán en cuanto los termine. Por cierto, Severus, como ya te había mencionado, mi intención es que retomes tu puesto como director, pero por el momento me gustaría que fueras mi subdirector, ahorita ya fueron enviadas las cartas de aceptación a los nuevos alumnos, así que solo sería esperar las respuestas—.

—Gracias Minerva—Conteste, una preocupación menos.

—Gracias profesora—Dijo mi ahora aprendiz de pociones y compañero profesor.

—Minerva Harry, llámame Minerva, aún no estamos en clases y a partir de ahora también seremos compañeros. Bien, los dejo, sus compañeros llegarán en una semana más, así que lo que sea que estén planeando hacer, tienen ese tiempo para hacerlo. Que tengan buenos días—.

Y se fue ondeando una sinfonía de cuadros escoceses, que ella solía llamar capa.

—Bien Harry, supongo que la puerta que está al lado de la mía debe ser tu habitación, descansa, nos vemos en la cena para planear bien lo que haremos con mis "clases" particulares, ¿Qué opinas? —.

—Estoy de acuerdo, creo tener algunas ideas, pero necesito terminar de detallarlas. Nos vemos en la cena Severus—.

Cada vez le costaba menos llamarme por mi nombre. Entró a su habitación y yo a la mía. Al entrar me encontré con muchas cajas llenas de obsequios reducidos, recuerdo que Minerva me había dicho que los regalos que me enviaron durante mi convalecencia en San Mungo estarían en mis habitaciones, pero no que eran tantos. Miré atentamente las cajas y vi que el número de regalos empezó a crecer. Al parecer habían encantado las cajas para que cualquier presente, carta o tarjeta dirigida a mí, cayera ahí y se redujera automáticamente de tamaño. ¿Es que aún no se han cansado? fue halagador al principio, pero empieza a ser algo molesto tanta atención. Dejé mi baúl al lado de mi cama, y me tendí a dormir sin más.

Me levante para cenar, me acicale un poco la ropa y salí hacía el Gran Comedor. Parece que al menos esta parte del castillo ya estaba completamente funcional. Harry y Minerva ya estaban en la mesa, era raro ver ahí a Harry, pero eliminé ese pensamiento apenas lo tuve. Ahora era mi compañero y tenía que empezar a dejar de verlo como mi alumno, al menos fuera de las clases particulares.

—Severus—.

—Minerva—.

—Severus—.

—Harry—.

Me senté a su lado y comimos, mientras hablábamos de lo que quizás nos esperaba en este nuevo curso. Al terminar, Minerva se despidió dándonos a ambos las buenas noches. Harry espero a que Minerva terminará de salir del comedor, antes de decirme lo que tenía pensado.

—No puedo enseñarte a poner cara de comprensivo y amable Severus. Pero antes de que te enojes, creo que tengo una solución. Aunque primero me gustaría saber por qué es tan importante que seas amable este curso. En la casa dijiste que para ayudar a los alumnos con problemas, pero sé que hay algo más—.

Suspiré, pensé que era obvio.

—Harry, tú y tus amigos se limitarán a dar clases a los de 1er año. Pero yo tengo que dar clases a los demás años. Con los de 4to año no tendré problemas porque ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a mí y mi encantadora personalidad. Pero con los de 2do y 3er año si los habrá, ellos tuvieron a Horace y él era un profesor mucho más paciente y empático de lo que yo puedo ser. Esos alumnos podrían sentirse "intimidados" por mí—.

—Ok. Con eso me basta, porque esa era la solución que tenía en mente. Vamos a hacer que sientas empatía por tus alumnos—.


	9. La solución de Harry

**08.- La solución de Harry, un intercambio de conocimientos**

* * *

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —.

—Tendré que darte clases de vuelo. Nunca jugaste Quidditch, aunque veías los partidos de tu casa ¿verdad? —.

—Pues... no. Odio el Quidditch. Me gustaba ver ganar a mi casa, pero no soy una persona de deportes Harry—.

—Exactamente, el viejo tu no. Pero tus estudiantes, la gran mayoría, aman el Quidditch, si tienes algo en común con ellos, podrás empezar a sentir empatía y no será algo incómodo ser amable con ellos. No te diré que será de la noche a la mañana, pero te dará un punto del cual comenzar. Si esto funciona, iremos escalando las lecciones. ¿Qué opinas? —.

Mi viejo yo decía "No, ¿estás loco? ¿por qué deberías montarte en una escoba y estar en un campo donde una pelota te puede fracturar el brazo?", pero estaba decidido a cambiar un poco, no sería todo sonrisas, pero no quería que mis estudiantes sufrieran el cambio de profesor o desertaran antes de tomar los EXTASIS solo por mi causa.

—Muy bien, con una condición. Ya que también estarás dando clases de DCAO, te daré clases de eso también, tienes un nivel avanzado, pero hay algunas cosas que aprendí siendo espía que creo firmemente que deberían impartirse en esa clase. No es nada ilegal Harry, confía en mí—.

Delibero algunos minutos antes de decir algo.

—De acuerdo, mañana después del desayuno iremos al campo de Quidditch, te explicaré lo básico del vuelo y las reglas del juego. Y en la tarde empezarás a darme las lecciones de DCAO—.

—También me gustaría que dedicáramos un par de horas a ver juntos tus primeras clases de pociones. No sé qué poción hayas decidido usar para mostrar a tus alumnos—.

—Eso lo dejaremos para después de la cena. Y antes de dormir, ten, empieza a estudiar esto—Dijo mientras me alcanzaba un libro—Es "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". Es mi copia. Severus, me retiro a dormir, si necesitas algo, solo toca a mi puerta—.

—Buenas noches Harry—.

Vi cómo se alejaba el muchacho. Muy lejanos me parecían aquellos días en que soñaba con ponerle veneno en su jugo de calabaza. Estos meses en que estuvo ayudándome en mi recuperación pude ver que él y su padre no podían ser más diferentes; sí, tenía la arrogancia de James, pero el espíritu protector de Lily y toda su dura vida en vez de hacerlo insensible lo hizo más consciente de la fragilidad de las personas.

Después de todo lo que hice y lo que había pasado en mi vida, veo mis errores, no estoy orgulloso de ellos, pero ya no puedo corregirlos tampoco. Me preguntaba por qué Harry no tenía esa amargura si teníamos vidas parecidas en cuanto al dolor. Con esos pensamientos me fui a dormir, un poco nervioso por mi "clase" de mañana. No tenía buenos recuerdos de mis primeras clases de vuelo, recuerdo mucha sangre de mi nariz y las burlas de mis compañeros.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch, Harry llevaba dos escobas, una era su saeta de fuego y la otra era una Nimbus 2001, llevaba también un maletín donde podía oír las Bludgers moverse. Al llegar a la mitad del campo dejó el maletín en el pasto y me dio la Nimbus.

—Tu escoba Severus, y digo literalmente, un regalo de mi parte—.

—P-pero no tenías que molestarte—¿Tartamudee? —No era necesario, seguro había escobas en el colegio—.

—No es molestia, que tengas tu propia escoba también es parte de mi plan—.

Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Suspire resignado. No estoy acostumbrado a ser el estudiante desde hace mucho.

—...Bien, dejemos las escobas en el suelo, ponte a la izquierda de esta, extiende tu mano derecha arriba de ella y di bien alto: ARRIBA—.

Seguí las instrucciones y la escoba levito en menos de un segundo directo a mi mano.

—Nada mal. Según Madame Hooch, la mitad del vuelo es la seguridad que sienta tu escoba. Así que ya estamos progresando. Ahora, sube a la escoba, da un golpe hacia arriba con la pierna, elévate un par de metros, sostén tu escoba paralela al suelo y levita unos segundos—.

Esta vez fue un poco más difícil, pero después de un par de intentos conseguí levitar. Mi antigua testarudez ayudó en este caso. El resto de la primera hora estuvimos dando vueltas alrededor del campo y pude entender por qué a muchos de mis alumnos les gustaba volar, como mortífago podía "volar" sin una escoba, pero era una sensación menos placentera que sentir el viento mientras lo hacías. Bajamos y Harry me dio un casco y un bate.

—¿El casco y el bate para qué? —.

—Ahora veremos las reglas del Quidditch, no tengo que explicarle los puntajes, ni el nombre de las pelotas, pero si quiero mostrarte lo que es enfrentarse a ellas, la quaffle no representa un peligro, pero las Bludgers sí. Cuando McGonagall me dijo que sería el buscador, Oliver (Wood) me trajo aquí mismo y me dio un bate para cuando me explicó que hacían las Bludgers. Según Oliver, yo también hubiera sido un buen golpeador. Así que Severus, prepárate para enfrentarte a las Bludgers—.

Y dicho esto, retiró el seguro de la pelota. Si estando en el piso era difícil, no quería imaginar cómo era volando. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé, pero logré esquivar la pelota y mandarla lejos sin sufrir un rasguño, después de 15 minutos, Harry le hizo un encantamiento _Arresto Momentum_ y aseguro de nuevo la pelota.

—...Descansa, tomemos un refrigerio, traje algo para comer y un poco de jugo de calabaza, necesitas recuperar aire—.

No me lo dijo dos veces. Me tendí en el pasto con mis brazos extendidos, me dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Acepte sin problemas los bocadillos y el jugo, que hambre tenía, y eso que solo había pasado un par de horas del desayuno. Después de media hora Harry me instó a levantarme para la siguiente pelota.

—...La quaffle no requiere mucho, solo es pasarla por los aros, y sin un guardián no podemos practicar con ella, esa lección tendrá que esperar a que lleguen mis amigos. Ron es un excelente guardián. ¿Supongo que sabes cual pelota usaremos ahora? —.

—La snitch—.

—Sí, no necesito explicarte lo único que debe hacer un buscador, así que sube a la escoba y encuéntrala—.

Cuando soltó la snitch, para sorpresa de Harry; pude atraparla casi de inmediato. No estás en las filas del señor oscuro sin aprender algo.

—¿P-pero c-cómo? —Me miraba entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa.

—Te enseñare en tu clase de DCAO. ¿Nos retiramos? —.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Harry empezó a guardar las cosas y mientras regresábamos al castillo, me iba explicando sobre el mantenimiento de la escoba. Al parecer, el deporte no terminaba al finalizar el partido. Casi llegando al castillo seguía murmurando _"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?"_ Me divertía de sobremanera verlo tan contrariado. En la tarde sería mi turno de tener el control.

Después de la comida, tal como le dije a Harry, le expliqué cómo encontré la snitch en la tarde, en su clase particular de DCAO. En el mismo campo de Quidditch, para lo que pensaba hacer, era el lugar perfecto. Había hecho una pista de obstáculos simple, inspirado por los libros muggles de entrenamiento militar que también me habían enviado como regalo.

—Los hechizos, contra-hechizos y maldiciones, son parte importante de DCAO, pero hay otras cosas que no se pueden hacer con magia. Tú mismo sabes que los reflejos son fundamentales a la hora de enfrentarte al mal, y hasta ahora lo habías hecho bien, pero jamás tuviste un entrenamiento formal para agudizar tus reflejos, así que eso haremos primero. Memoriza esta pista de obstáculos—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Porque la vas a recorrer sin magia y con los ojos vendados—.

—¿QUÉ? —.

—Los sentidos se agudizan cuando uno de ellos falta. Mientras era un mortífago, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en otros mortífagos, las traiciones eran moneda corriente, sobre todo en aquello que podía darte el aprecio del Lord. Así que aprendes a dormir con un ojo abierto y estar alerta constantemente. Un simple crujido, un pequeño ruido, puede ser toda la diferencia entre seguir vivo o no. No puedo enseñarte esto de la forma en que aprendí yo, pero gracias a algunos libros muggles que leí, obtuve una idea de cómo ayudarte a agudizarlos, así que tendrás que confiar en mí—.

Después de un par de segundos, Harry se puso la venda en los ojos y procedió a recorrer la pista. Se golpeó muchas veces, pero después de varios intentos logró recorrerla sin problemas, cuando pensé que ya la había memorizado, cambié los obstáculos con la varita, colocando algunos más difíciles.

—¿Cambiaste la pista? —Pregunto enojado después de que cayó en un charco de lodo.

—Si, no sabes qué terreno enfrentaras cuando estas en problemas, tienes que usar tus sentidos, todos ellos, no solo confíes en tus ojos, por eso es por lo que los llevas vendados zoquete—.

Bufo un poco, pero no se amedrento. Seguimos con esto por una hora hasta que pudo recorrer la pista a la que cada cierto tiempo le quitaba o agregaba algún obstáculo.

—Bien, hemos progresado mucho, los dos. Vayamos a cenar, aunque creo que primero deberías bañarte, pareces un cerdo con tanto lodo—.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso—Me contesto un poco enojado, pero no tan enojado como estaba acostumbrado. Si, aun me divertía molestarlo.

Regresamos a nuestras habitaciones para refrescarnos y fuimos a cenar. Minerva no pregunto qué es lo que estábamos haciendo, lo cual agradecí enormemente. No quería que supiera nada aún por si no lograba nada. Nos levantamos de la mesa, le dimos las buenas noches a Minerva y le dije a Harry que me siguiera al despacho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pociones has planeado enseñarles primero a tus alumnos? —.

—Había pensado en una simple poción vigorizante—.

—Me refería a las pociones con las cuales interesarlos. Es casi una tradición que el profesor de pociones muestre una poción o varias de difícil elaboración para que los estudiantes vean un objetivo que alcanzar. En mi caso, lo cambié por el discurso que conoces—.

—Uhmm, no lo había pensado, cuando tome pociones en 6to, el profesor Slughorn nos mostró calderos con Amortentia y Felix Felicis—.

—Su elaboración es suficientemente difícil como para despertar el interés de tus futuros estudiantes, es una buena idea retomar la presentación de Slughorn—.

—Supongo que también me darás clases de pociones—.

—Sí, no quiero que mi profesión caiga en la deshonra de que el profesor de primero estalle un caldero en su primera clase—.

Pasamos un par de horas en mi laboratorio elaborando los primeros pasos de Felix Felicis y la Amortentia, la última tardaría varias semanas en estar lista, así que las siguientes clases, le explicaría cómo contrarrestar los efectos de algunos ingredientes potencialmente peligrosos, la selección de ingredientes y algunas cosas más que serían útiles. Nos fuimos a dormir en cuanto la poción de Felix Felicis estuvo lista y la Amortentia quedó reposando.

El resto de la semana seguimos esta rutina de "intercambio de conocimientos", cada vez íbamos mejorando ambos en nuestras nuevas habilidades. Harry anunció que en cuanto llegara su amigo Weasley practicaríamos por fin algo de Quidditch, aunque no pensará jugar, insistió en que era fundamental que conociera la perspectiva de un jugador, y así entendería mejor la fascinación de mis alumnos por el deporte.

También me pidió que incluyera a sus amigos en las clases de DCAO y pociones, ya que eran cosas que no conocían y pensó que era mejor prepararse, ya que, aunque el señor tenebroso ya había sido vencido, aún quedaban mortífagos libres y algunos de ellos podrían querer tomar "represalias". Acepte siempre y cuando no dijera nada sobre mis motivaciones para las clases de vuelo. Aún no estaba listo para que nadie aparte de Harry, lo supiera.

Llegó el día en que sus amigos y el resto del profesorado llegaron al castillo para familiarizarse con su nuevo rol. El señor Weasley fue ubicado cerca de los jardines, junto a Madame Hooch, Hermione Granger con Minerva, Neville Longbottom con Pomona y la señorita Lovegood, ya tenía su propia cabaña de madera junto a la de Hagrid, evidentemente construida por el mismo.

Minerva les dio las mismas instrucciones que a nosotros cuando llegamos y procedió a entregarnos los horarios, ya con todos los chicos reunidos, también les dio sus horarios de clases particulares para sus EXTASIS y les dijo que ocuparan algunas horas a la semana con su mentor, a consideración de ambos; para que pudieran tomar el puesto el siguiente año, al menos hasta que consiguieran profesores que pudieran suplirlos. A Poppy le dijo que su estudiante llegaría hasta el día de la selección, ya que tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos antes.

Estaba muy entretenido durante la cena, mirando la cara de desconcierto (excepto Luna, ya que ella siempre tenía cara de ensoñación) de sus amigos, Harry ya había tenido una semana para adaptarse a llamar a Minerva y a mí por nuestros nombres además de acostumbrarse a la sala y mesa de profesores. Pero sus amigos estaban en un casi shock cuando McGonagall empezó a tutearlos. Era poesía pura para mis ojos.

—Ron, por cierto, ¿me harías un favor? —Le hablo Harry a su amigo.

—¡Pof sufuesto! —Contestó con un trozo de pollo en la boca.

—¡Ronald no hables con la boca llena! —Contestaron Hermione y Minerva al unísono. Poniéndose rojas al darse cuenta de su sincronía. Mientras el resto de los profesores y yo nos reímos por lo bajo.

—Necesito que mañana vayas al campo de Quidditch y juegues como guardián, tengo un alumno de vuelo y necesito que practique con la quaffle—.

—¿Quién es? —Esta vez al parecer recordó tragar antes de hablar.

—Soy yo, Ronald—Dije simplemente. Podía escucharse el sonido de un latido por el silencio que se hizo, Pomona y Flitwick me miraron como si estuviera enfermo, Poppy estaba conmocionada y Minerva solo me sonrió como lo hubiera hecho Albus. Los únicos que no reflejaron ninguna emoción más que interés, fue Hermione y Neville, una porque me estaba analizando y el otro porque aún lo intimidaba y se negaba a verme directamente. Luna estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿¡Usted profesor!? —Dijo un contrariado Weasley.

—Aunque aún les daré clases, técnicamente seremos compañeros, así que empiecen a llamarme Severus, excepto frente a los alumnos—Dije a todos los chicos—Incluyéndote Neville—.

Solo pude ver como el aludido tragaba saliva, pero se relajó un poco. Me pareció extraño, mientras me ayudo con mi jardín no parecía tenerme miedo, y ahora en el castillo parecía verme como el profesor de sus pesadillas otra vez.

—Ok, ok, esto es...es decir...-Ron miraba a Harry y luego a mí, y de vuelta a Harry. Al final, pareció rendirse ante la evidencia de que no era una broma y dijo simplemente—Mañana después de desayunar—.

Después de eso, el resto de la cena fue relativamente normal. Al día siguiente, pude ver que Harry no había exagerado sobre su amigo, era un excelente guardián, tenía muy buenos reflejos, y empecé a entender por qué este deporte era tan popular, era complejo a pesar de todo, y requería mucha habilidad y astucia. Después del entrenamiento, Harry les explicó de las clases de DCAO y pociones que estaba tomando antes de que empezaran las clases y estuvieron de acuerdo en participar.

Las clases de DCAO ocurrieron como con Harry, la pista de obstáculos fue más difícil para Hermione y Neville que para Luna y Ron. A pesar de sus ensoñaciones, Luna era excelente con sus reflejos y Ronald ya había demostrado que su entrenamiento de Quidditch había agudizado sus sentidos. Aun así, todos lograron terminar la pista.

Pociones fue otra cosa, Ronald y Neville lograron estallar un caldero del aula cada uno, había decidido que sus clases las tomarían ahí por el espacio y por qué ya estaba acondicionado. Neville estaba temblando hasta que solo me limite a limpiar y le dije que lo intentara otra vez. Me miró asombrado, pero no dijo nada y volvió a intentar la poción. Harry había mejorado mucho así que no necesito muchas instrucciones, Hermione no tuvo problemas y Luna hizo una poción que no fue la que pedí, pero que si fue ejecutada a la perfección.

Así continuó el resto de las siguientes dos semanas. Un día antes de que empezaran las clases por fin tuve el valor de decirles a Ronald y Hermione el porqué de las clases de vuelo que estaba tomando con Harry.

—Profesor, ¿Es en serio que quiere cambiar? digo, ha cambiado mucho estos meses, y definitivamente es usted más amable, al menos con nosotros, pero ser amable-amable, no es algo con lo que pueda imaginarlo a usted—Dijo un afectado Weasley ese día.

—Es en serio Ronald, y llámame Severus, aún no hay alumnos con los cuales guardar las cortesías profesor-profesor—.

—Pero entonces tendrás que hacer otro ajuste, tu ropa y aspecto son muy serios, aunque te comportes amable, tu aspecto sigue siendo imponente—Agregó Ronald.

—En eso tienes razón—Hermione que hasta este momento de la conversación habló, había estado escuchando todo solo mirándonos como pensando en lo que acaba de decir su ahora novio—Tendremos que hacer algo con tu aspecto Severus—A ella le fue mucho más fácil tutearme que al resto de sus amigos—Así que propongo que vayamos a Hogsmeade a hacerte un cambio de imagen—.

Sin darme tiempo a que me negará, me arrastraron hasta un carruaje y en cuanto llegamos al pueblo siguieron arrastrándome hasta una tienda de ropa que vendía tanto ropa de mago como muggle. Había prensas muggles que se habían vuelto muy populares en estos días.

—Para empezar, deja de usar todo en negro—Me dijo Hermione.

—Pero es más cómodo para las pociones, además así no tengo que pensar en que ponerme—Replique.

—¡Exacto! No digo que lo dejes completamente, pero podrías empezar por usar también algunos tonos grises o verde oscuro para variar—.

Al final solo acepte ponerme un pantalón gris y un suéter negro, es lo más que obtendrían esos dos de mi por ahora. Y aun así compraron otras prendas de colores oscuros, al menos; para que ocupara en las clases. El siguiente punto al que de nuevo, fui arrastrado, fue una peluquería, me hicieron algunos hechizos para mejorar el aspecto de mi cabello y dado que me negué a recortar el largo, decidieron que solo debía recogerlo un poco.

Después de decidir que con eso sería suficiente por el momento, regresamos al castillo. En cuanto entramos al Gran Comedor para la cena, ya que estuvimos afuera casi todo el día, todos los demás contuvieron el aliento. Las profesoras se ruborizaron, y me saludaron con un tartamudo _"B-buenas noches"_ **, incluso Minerva que siempre era tan seria, se ruborizó en cuanto me senté a la mesa.**

—Te... ves bien Severus—Me dijo rápidamente mientras se concentraba excesivamente en su plato. Harry se limitó a mirarme un poco confundido, pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo y hablando con sus amigos y conmigo de las clases que ya estaban por empezar.

Al terminar de cenar, las profesoras insistieron en despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, y ahora fue mi turno de sentirme incómodo. No entendía qué pasaba. En cuanto estuve en mi habitación vi a una persona que no reconocí; a mí mismo, con un aspecto que en toda mi vida había tenido. Seguía siendo delgado, pero las clases de Quidditch y vuelo con Harry habían tenido como resultado que mi cuerpo se tonificará, mi piel seguía pálida pero ahora tenía un ligero tono tostado, efecto de estar bajo el sol por más tiempo. Sumando la ropa y el peinado cortesía de la parejita, estaba irreconocible.

Los alumnos de 2do y 3er año no se intimidarían tanto por mí, eso era seguro ahora, pero a los de 4to en adelante les iba a dar un infarto. Eso era un hecho. Ya no podía esperar a que llegará el día de mañana.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Severus Snape en los libros nunca fue descrito como guapo, pero los libros son contados desde la perspectiva de Harry (antes de caerse "medio bien"), de hecho; la descripción tal cual del libro es:

"Alto, delgado, de piel cetrina, dientes amarillentos y nariz aguileña, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, de apariencia grasosa. Acostumbra a vestir de negro y es, frecuentemente, comparado con un murciélago."

Luego en la película, es interpretado por Alan Rickman, que a algunas personas les parece atractivo y a otras no, y otras lo definen como "algo viejo", pero la edad real de Snape en este fic sería 38 años al iniciar. Que no es viejo, ni de edad "madura" (esa es cercana a los 50). Sería adulto a secas.

Así que Snape se vería, mezclando como imagino a Snape, con los libros y la película, justo como una mezcla de Adrien Brody, Alan Rickman y Trent Reznor de NIN. Además, gracias a que Harry lo puso a hacer deporte ahora ya está empezando a hacer musculatura, jejeje.

Aunque particularmente me gusta como se ve de negro en mi mente. Creo que una chaqueta de piel de dragón se le vería bien.


	10. La selección y el hurón

**09.- La selección y el hurón**

* * *

Los "nuevos", en todo sentido de la palabra, profesores, me acribillaban con preguntas durante el desayuno.

—¿Y qué hacemos si algún niño llora? —.

—Hagan lo mismo que le dije a Harry, ignorenlo. A menos que sospechen algo grave, la mayor parte del tiempo son berrinches—.

—¿Y si se lastiman? —.

—Llevenlos levitando a la enfermería, si es de gravedad, llamen a otro profesor o su mentor para que les ayude—.

Y así continuo una serie casi interminable de preguntas. Harry se limitaba a escuchar a los otros, él ya había tenido tiempo de preguntarme todas sus dudas desde hace semanas. Incluso Neville me preguntaba cosas, y la pacífica Luna también, aunque sus preguntas eran algo más inusuales.

—¿Qué ropa llevará profesor? A la ceremonia de selección, quiero decir. ¿Debemos llevar algo especial nosotros? —.

Todos los demás chicos voltearon a ver a Luna, eso es algo en lo que no habían pensado. Medite un momento antes de decir algo que sin duda nunca me puse a pensar pero que era algo que debían tener en cuenta y yo hacía ya de forma automática.

—Sí, deben llevar algo especial a la ceremonia, pero no es algo que yo les pueda decir porque depende de ustedes. Ahora son profesores y sus alumnos deben verlos como tal, pero sin perder de vista que su ropa de "profesor" también debe reflejarlos a ustedes—.

—¡Oh! Entonces ya sé que usaré—Y siguió comiendo de su plato como si nada. Mientras el resto de los chicos empezaban a ponerse nerviosos. No habían pensado en cómo vestirse por qué no pensaron que eso fuera importante.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a preparase para el banquete. Yo simplemente me limite a dormir y repasar algunas pociones que mostraría en clase para los de 2do y 3ro que serían los primeros alumnos de la mañana. Pedí a los elfos domésticos que llevaran mi comida a mi habitación, me molestaban cada vez menos esos chicos, pero aún seguía necesitando cierto tiempo para mí solo.

Al acercarse la hora de la cena, tomé un baño y empecé a alistarme para el banquete, les había dicho a los chicos que me esperarán en la entrada del Gran Comedor para asignarles sus lugares "oficiales" en la mesa de profesores, para que estuvieran listos cuando se abrieran las puertas a los alumnos.

Me puse mi ropa nueva de estilo muggle, un simple pantalón y camisa, esta vez sí toda en negro, pero decidí usar solo una capa y no mi acostumbrada túnica. Después del día de ayer, descubrí que llevar el cabello recogido era bastante cómodo para mí. Así que me limite a sujetarlo sin mucho cuidado. Al final, el broche de serpiente de la capa, marcando así que también era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Viejos hábitos.

Me dirigí al comedor y pude observar lo que habían escogido mis nuevos colegas profesores. Ronald Weasley se decidió a usar una túnica con los colores de Gryffindor y una capa negra con un broche de León, Hermione optó por un sencillo vestido gris y un cabello extrañamente liso (poción alisadora definitivamente), Neville se decidió por un conjunto muy común entre los profesores muggles, pantalón café, camisa blanca y un suéter de color verde a franjas que ya de cerca, pude observar tenía pequeñas hojas de plantas en cada línea.

La señorita Lovegood, solo se puso un vestido azul que iba aumentando de intensidad en el color conforme bajaba la tela hacia la falda y tenía pequeñas estrellas en la tela, y se puso un par de flores de plata en el pelo.

Harry, fue por mucho el más inusual, pantalón negro, un suéter ligero rojo y una chaqueta de piel de dragón negra, también llevaba una capa como la de su amigo Ronald, con el mismo León de broche, su cabello había crecido mucho durante los meses en que estuvimos juntos como compañeros y le daban una apariencia de adulto, pero un adulto endemoniadamente atractivo. Sus alumnas no iban a poder concentrarse en sus clases mañana si iba con ese aspecto.

—Síganme por favor—.

Todos se veían estupendos, pero no se los iba a decir. Viejos hábitos. Después de que les indique sus asientos, justo al lado de su mentor, a cada uno. Se nos unió el resto del profesorado y se abrieron las puertas para los alumnos de 2do en adelante. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus respectivas mesas. Minerva se dirigió a recibir a los de primer año. Los alumnos que ya estaban sentados miraban insistentemente hacia nuestra mesa.

Noté que los Gryffindor me saludaban con la mano. ¿Desde cuándo son tan amables conmigo? Mientras el resto de las casas incluyendo la mía, miraban cada cierto tiempo como si hubiera algo raro en mi cara. Note también que había algunos alumnos que ya no estaban en la mesa de Slytherin, pero no pude recordar quienes eran, al único que si recordé no ver fue Draco Malfoy, no supe si regresaría este año o se recluiría en su casa.

Los chicos se veían un poco nerviosos, serán mayores de edad, pero no dejan de ser aún muy jóvenes. Les dirigí una mirada que al menos, intenté; fuera de comprensión. Decidieron mirar mejor sus platos como si nunca hubieran visto platos más bonitos que estos.

Finalmente, Minerva hizo entrar a los de primer año, que eran más de 100 alumnos. Al parecer, varios que debieron haber empezado el año pasado, no lo hicieron por la guerra, sus padres prefirieron esconderlos antes que enviarlos a Hogwarts mientras estuvo bajo el control de Voldemort, así que había niños de 11 y 12. Por lo cual, la selección duró el doble que en años pasados. Muy pocos fueron enviados a Slytherin, con respecto a las otras casas, al menos tendría menos trabajo respecto a eso. Empezó el discurso de la directora.

—Sean bienvenidos todos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Antes de empezar el banquete, algunos anuncios, primero; deseo presentarles a los nuevos profesores para primer año, Harry Potter que estará dando DCAO y Pociones... —.

Un aplauso atronador sacudió el comedor. Además de algunos suspiros de las chicas.

—...Hermione Granger con transformaciones y estudios muggles, que será una asignatura obligatoria a partir de este año... —.

Más aplausos.

—...Ronald Weasley como instructor de vuelo... —.

Más aplausos, sobre todo de Gryffindor.

—...Neville Longbottom en Herbología... —.

Más aplausos.

—...Y finalmente Luna Lovegood con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas—.

Los aplausos y gritos siguieron algunos segundos más antes de que la directora continuara su discurso.

—...Segundo; agradecemos al profesor Snape que accediera a retomar su puesto como profesor de Pociones para los alumnos de 2do en adelante—.

Esperaba un silencio sepulcral, pero también fui recibido con aplausos, gritos y varias miradas de asombro. Qué extraña combinación.

—...Las clases de DCAO de 2do en adelante, también las impartirá el profesor Snape—Minerva me había pedido esto como favor especial ese mismo día más temprano, ya que el docente que había encontrado, al parecer decidió recorrer el mundo muggle a pie y renunció un día antes de empezar el curso—Y finalmente, me gustaría presentar a nuestro nuevo asistente de enfermería, el señor Draco Malfoy—.

Se oyó un sonido de asombro general seguido de un silencio casi absoluto, roto por los pasos de Draco, que se instaló mientras este entraba enfundado en blanco, y se sentaba al lado de Poppy. Saludo a todos con una inclinación de cabeza.

—...A los de primero, el bosque prohibido esta, como dice su nombre, prohibido. Sugerimos no se acerquen tampoco al lago negro. Y sin más preámbulos, que comience el banquete—.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a comer, y veían mucho hacía la mesa de profesores, recorriendo a todos y volteando cuando llegaban a Draco. Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba. Sospechaba que Draco también sería un aprendiz, pero no imagine que de enfermero.

El banquete terminó y los prefectos llevaron a los nuevos alumnos a sus casas. Los nuevos profesores se dirigían a sus habitaciones, mientras Harry y yo nos fuimos juntos en silencio, cuando llegamos me dijo _"buenas noches"_ y antes de que cerrará su puerta pude escuchar _"así que el hurón albino será aprendiz también"_.


	11. Hurón con bata, nuevos prof y la fama

**10.- Un hurón con bata, nuevos profesores, y la fama**

* * *

El tema de conversación en el desayuno fue por supuesto, el profesorado nuevo y Draco. Este último no parecía especialmente interesado en ninguno de nosotros, se limitaba a hablar con Poppy sobre sus responsabilidades como asistente de ella y los procedimientos que debería seguir en ciertos casos que se presentaban con frecuencia, cortes, explosión de calderos, y fracturas de Quidditch eran solo unos pocos de los más comunes. Él escuchaba atento y cada cierto tiempo hacia una o dos preguntas.

Por fin llegó la hora de las clases. Y todos los alumnos se retiraron hacia las aulas. Harry estaba algo nervioso, agregaría el ultimo ingrediente a la Amortentia durante la clase, para que sus alumnos vieran como cambiaba de color y obtenía el aroma. Antes de dormir la noche anterior, preparamos el aula y dejamos los calderos con la Amortentia y el Felix Felicis listos para mostrar a su clase. Mis primeras clases serían con los de 2do año justo después de Harry, así que podía observar su primera clase, ya como mi aprendiz y compañero.

Nada más entrar, sus pequeños estudiantes estaban anonadados con el que sería su profesor y luego voltearon a verme a mí. Me limite a señalarles levemente con la mano a que pasarán y entraron en silencio. Harry empezó con su discurso.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Potter y seré su profesor de Pociones. Las pociones son una rama fundamental de la magia que permiten tanto el bien como el mal. Pueden salvar vidas o tomarlas, mejorarlas, o torcerlas. Así que deben ser tratadas con cuidado y respeto. Ahora, estas dos pociones que ven aquí son un perfecto ejemplo de lo que les digo. ¿Alguien puede decirme cual es esta de aquí? —.

Un tímido chico rubio levanto la mano diciendo—A-a-amortentia—.

—Muy bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Francis McAllister—.

—Bien, 2 puntos para Ravenclaw. Como bien dijo Francis, esta es Amortentia, el filtro de amor más poderoso que existe también es una terrible arma. No produce amor verdadero, sino un terrible encaprichamiento y obsesión, mal preparada puede ser letal. No parece peligrosa, pero lo es. ¿Podrían imaginarse unidos a una persona a la cual apenas conocen o desconocen por completo? La Amortentia tiene un ligero color rosa y un brillo perlado en su superficie, su principal característica es que huele diferente para cada persona, a lo que se siente más atraída. Como primera actividad, quiero que escriban qué aromas perciben de este caldero. No me entreguen ahorita sus pergaminos, al final de la clase, ahora destapemos el otro caldero—.

Debo admitir que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para ser su primera clase, pensé divertido. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener el interés de los niños sin tener que ordenarles que se callaran. La Felix Felicis burbujeaba como pequeños peces dorados en su superficie. También tenía que admitir que había hecho una poción perfecta esta vez. Me sentía ¿Orgulloso? quizás, pero no pensaba decírselo.

—...Esta de aquí, es especialmente popular, los aurores suelen tomarla cuando salen a misiones de alto riesgo. ¿Alguno de ustedes la reconoce? —.

Una pequeña de cabello negro levantó la mano, con más seguridad que su anterior compañero.

—¡Felix Felicis! Suerte liquida, una vez que la tomas, nada puede salirte mal—.

Y señoras y señores, la sucesora de Hermione Granger.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —.

—Elizabeth Loredan—.

—Bien Elizabeth, 2 puntos para Hufflepuff. Como dijiste, esta es mejor conocida como suerte liquida, su color es dorado y la señal de que ha sido llevada a cabo a la perfección son estas pequeñas gotas que burbujean como peces en la superficie. Estas dos pociones son un ejemplo de lo que podrán lograr en esta clase si se esfuerzan y estudian. Como es su primer acercamiento a la preparación de pociones, he decidido que su primera poción sea una simple poción agudizadora de ingenio, se puede realizar en menos de una hora, pero requiere de un día de reposo. Los ingredientes e instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Si alguien tiene dudas, levante la mano y me acercare a su mesa. No espero que lo hagan perfecto a la primera, pero si espero que se esfuercen en mejorar si se llegan a equivocar, tienen una hora, comiencen—.

Solté un suspiro de alivio, al parecer Harry no tendría muchos problemas con esta clase, me dirigí hacia la salida para preparar mi propia clase, me despedí sin decir nada, con un simple gesto de cabeza. Camino a mi despacho iba pensando en que Harry podría ser un buen pocionista, no a mi nivel claro; pero que podría hacer un trabajo decente con algo más de entrenamiento, además de que seguía preguntándome por qué eligió dar Pociones también cuando brillaba en DCAO. No habíamos hablado sobre eso y yo no quise tampoco preguntarle. La incipiente amistad que llevábamos aún era terreno desconocido para mí y no sabía cómo manejar ciertas cosas.

Tome mis pergaminos que ya había preparado para la poción con la que empezaría el grupo de 2do, una poción vigorizante, simple, pero que requería reposo de un mes, me serviría para medir en qué nivel y habilidad se encontraban. Mañana tocaba con los alumnos de 4to y 6to, tendría que pensar en cual poción podría usar con ellos para verificar el estado de sus habilidades.

Harry acababa de despachar a su última clase de la mañana y dejó lista el aula para las mías. En cuanto llegaron los estudiantes no dejaban de verme como si fuera lo más interesante de la vida. ¿Desde cuándo los estudiantes me sonríen? Empecé por explicarles los objetivos y complejidad de las pociones que aprenderían a preparar en ese curso, con un discurso no tan elocuente como el de Harry, pero era a lo más amable que podía aspirar en este momento; y era la primera vez en años en que tenía su completa y total atención sin usar ninguno de mis métodos.

Les di una hora y media para terminar la poción y poner su caldero en la parte de atrás a reposar antes de retirarse. Aunque trabajaban sin rezongar, parecía que cada alumno quería ser el mejor en preparar la poción y pedían ayuda con sus pociones a cada rato. En cuanto acabó la clase, todos se fueron despidiéndose con un _"Hasta luego profesor Snape"._ ¿Dónde quedaron los llantos y el miedo? Una chica se quedó rezagada, al parecer a propósito.

—¿Que desea señorita? —Pregunte esperando haber sonado calmado.

—Y-yo... esté... ¿Podría darme su autógrafo profesor Snape? —.

Y dijo esto extendiéndome un recorte de la entrevista que acepte para El Profeta. Fue un acto mecánico, estaba un poco extrañado, nadie nunca me había pedido algo así. Me limite a poner mi firma en una esquina del recorte y se lo regrese a la chica. La cual apenas lo tomo, se desplomó. ¿Y esto cómo pasó? Ni siquiera dije nada.

Mi siguiente clase sería DCAO después de la comida, así que tenía tiempo de llevar a la desmayada estudiante a la enfermería, servía que podía averiguar qué hacía Malfoy en la escuela. La llevé levitando a la enfermería y en cuanto llegamos, le comenté a Poppy el incidente, al parecer por las carcajadas, que jamás le había oído a esta mujer; el hecho le pareció muy gracioso. Llamó a su aprendiz para que revisara a la pequeña.

—Señor Malfoy, la pequeña sufrió un desmayo por... jeje, extrema... jeje, felicidad al conocer a su héroe. Jajaja. Perdón Severus. Erhm, ¿Que procedimiento se sigue? —.

—Revisar si no sufrió ninguna contusión al caer, hacer hechizos diagnósticos y en base a los resultados decidir el uso de pociones o simple reposo—Contestó imperturbable su aprendiz.

—Bien señor Malfoy, ella será su primera paciente. Severus, tengo que ir a organizar las pociones de la gaveta, ¿Podrías verificar que el señor Malfoy lleve el procedimiento que acaba de mencionar? —.

—Será un placer Poppy—.

Sonreí por dentro pensando que era una suerte haber encontrado la oportunidad de interrogar al señor Malfoy. Ambos vimos a Poppy alejarse hacia su despacho y tuve la oportunidad de ver trabajar a mi ex-alumno, al parecer la chica se desmayó de, ejem, la emoción de que le diera un autógrafo.

—¿Estará bien Draco? —.

—Sí, no sufrió ninguna contusión, así que solo necesita dormir un rato y luego podrá continuar con sus clases—Suspiro—No uses Legeremancia, se por lo que estás aquí, además de lo obvio. Mis padres no pisaran Azkaban, pero tampoco pueden salir de la mansión. Estarán ahí al menos 10 años, después de ese tiempo, podrán pedir que se les retire la condena, siempre y cuando un jurado decida si es prudente permitírselos—.

—...A mí, no me condenaron más que a "retribuir a la sociedad que casi ayudó a destruir", pero me dieron a escoger como pagar mi condena, podía unirme a los aurores y cazar a los mortífagos prófugos o convertirme en sanador. Después de la guerra, no quiero ser el causante de más muerte. Por eso escogí ser sanador. McGonagall aceptó que la señora Pomfrey me tomara como su aprendiz y así podría tener la oportunidad de estudiar para los EXTASIS y poder entrenarme después en San Mungo—.

—De acuerdo. Necesitarás clases de pociones curativas avanzadas para poder ser un sanador—.

Asintió levemente y me retire de la enfermería mientras recordaba el incidente del hurón. Barty Crouch Jr. aparentando ser Moody; había transformado a Draco en un hurón blanco y lo había hecho levitar como si estuviera saltando en el aire y lo metió en los pantalones de uno de los gorilas que él llamaba "amigos" en ese entonces. Lo cual hizo que, a partir de ahí, fuera llamado el "asombroso hurón botador" cuando hacía enojar al trío de oro.

Ese mismo "hurón" estaba en estos momentos atendiendo a una pequeña, dispuesto a expiar sus culpas, o al menos en apariencia, al convertirse en un sanador. Al menos ya estaba resuelto el misterio de qué condena le habían impuesto a los Malfoy. Y por qué el menor de ellos era aprendiz de enfermero.

Durante la comida, Harry mencionó que deberíamos buscar un par de horas a la semana para continuar mi "entrenamiento de vuelo especial". Ese día tenía la tarde libre después de la clase de DCAO a los de 5to, Después de mi clase, Harry tenía su primera clase de DCAO a los de primero, así que esperaría una hora hasta que acabara y saldríamos discretamente hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Mis alumnos no sufrieron ningún otro desmayo y sabía que no necesitaría supervisar la clase de DCAO de Harry, el Ejército de Dumbledore ya había sido suficiente práctica para él. Escabullirnos al campo fue algo más difícil, el precio de la fama. Los alumnos de primero querían un autógrafo de Harry y también uno mío, por más que usaba mi semblante más serio y temible, eso no parecía desalentarlos. Al final logramos llegar al campo y practicar con las Bludgers antes de que fuera la hora de cenar.

Los chicos al parecer tuvieron un buen primer día como profesores, comentamos brevemente que un par de noches a la semana tomarían las clases para sus EXTASIS y los sábados se dedicarían a tomar sus clases particulares con su mentor. Ronald iba a protestar sobre el trabajo que representaba, pero una mirada a Hermione bastó para que no dijera ni una palabra. Las rondas de vigilancia empezaban hoy, y los horarios ya se les habían entregado, el día de hoy, ninguno de ellos lo haría, una pequeña cortesía.

Terminamos de cenar y todos nos dispusimos a dormir, solo era el primer día de todo el curso y ya había sido algo agotador. Harry y yo nos despedimos casi al mismo tiempo de los demás y enfilamos a nuestras habitaciones.

—No lo haces tan mal Potter—.

—¿Potter? Severus, pensé que ya habíamos superado esto—Sonrió al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Harry, de acuerdo, no lo haces tan mal como profesor—.

—¡Aww!, ¿ya ves? te dije que un día me tendrías cariño—Y se metió rápidamente a su habitación antes de que pudiera replicarle.

—Mocoso engreído. Empiezas a caerme bien—Murmure antes de entrar y apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada me dormí profundamente.


	12. Siguiente lección, socializar

**11.- Siguiente lección, socializar**

* * *

La semana transcurrió en una relativa paz, algunos percances menores con calderos chorreando en Pociones y una contusión menor con los de primero en DCAO. Tal como predije, más o menos, a los alumnos de 4to en adelante les dio un ataque al verme, algunos no paraban de boquear como un pez, pero recuperados de la impresión se limitaron a escuchar la clase con algo más de atención que en años anteriores.

En Estudios Muggles se sorprendían de que Minerva conociera tan bien el mundo muggle (aunque sospecho que Hermione había estado detrás de dichos conocimientos), ella tuvo que cubrir esa vacante ya que ningún profesor además de Ella y Hermione conocía suficiente del mundo muggle. Las clases de vuelo sin ningún percance al igual que Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Las clases para EXTASIS de los chicos eran algo diferente, no había percances, pero si había cierta tensión, Ronald ignoraba deliberadamente a Draco, mientras el resto le hablaba de forma "formal", incluso Harry. Con la excepción de Luna que pasaba las clases entablando una conversación casi unilateral con él, donde ella hablaba y él contestaba con monosílabos. Esto pasaba en mis clases, pero por los comentarios que oía de los demás profesores, era en todas.

Draco solamente se limitaba a poner atención, hacer las actividades que se le pusieran y despedirse cortésmente de los presentes. Y se iba sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Me preocupaba un poco, ya que si bien él no era la persona más "agradable"; sabía que necesitaría al menos un amigo. Yo ya había estado en esa situación, y después de mi "muerte", había decidido cambiar un poco mis esquemas y aunque no podía decirse que aquellos chicos y yo, fuéramos amigos del alma, si habíamos mejorado nuestra relación como colegas, al igual que con el resto del profesorado y la directora.

Llego el fin de semana y con eso, también las clases especiales de DCAO y Pociones para mi "aprendiz", sus amigos tendrían también las suyas con sus mentores, así que hasta la tarde podríamos continuar con nuestro proyecto particular de Quidditch. Mientras le explicaba los venenos más populares y cómo identificar el contraveneno según los síntomas, Harry insistía en que fuéramos a Hogsmeade.

—Vamos Severus, toda la semana hemos estado rodeados de niños y papeleo, vayamos a tomar un trago a las Tres Escobas—.

—Pensé que te estaba gustando ser profesor Harry—.

—No es eso, me gusta mucho ser profesor, pero también soy un adulto ahora, y quisiera gozar de uno de los privilegios que supone serlo. Ya tengo 17 y aún no pruebo el Whiskey de Fuego—.

—Pero podrías ir solo o con tus amigos. No tengo que ir yo—.

—Pero es que también quiero que tengas tu segunda lección para la empatía—.

—¿No eran solo las lecciones de vuelo y Quidditch? —Le dije al tiempo que lo miraba retadoramente. Sabía que habría más "clases", pero pensé que tardarían un poco más.

—Esa era la fase uno. Buscarte algo en común con los alumnos, ahora veremos cómo convivir con los adultos—.

—¿Y me dará lecciones sobre socializar un adulto de 17 años? —.

—Tú me pediste ayuda, tú te aguantas—.

Contesto un poco molesto, haciendo un leve puchero, sería un "maduro" adulto, pero aún tenía cierta mentalidad de niño. Suspire, esa parte era cierta. Yo le pedí ayuda. Así que tendría que tolerar y adaptarme un poco a su poco ortodoxo sistema.

—Hagamos una apuesta. Hoy te voy a dar lecciones de desarme no verbales en DCAO, si logras desarmarme vamos a Hogsmeade a tomar un trago—.

Lo pensó apenas un instante antes de contestarme.

—De acuerdo, pero si te desarmo no replicaras con mi siguiente lección—.

—Concuerdo—.

Terminamos la clase de Pociones y nos dirigimos al salón de duelo, que se había acondicionado para las clases de DCAO de 3ro en adelante.

—...Si recuerdas los hechizos no verbales que, en teoría, ya deberías haber dominado hace algunos años, no hay un límite, la fuerza de tu hechizo depende de la intensidad de tu pensamiento, concentración y en algunos casos, emociones. Empezaremos con los hechizos defensivos y de desarme. Esto acaba hasta que uno de los dos, desarme al otro, no se puede desarmar sin magia, pero si se pueden evitar los hechizos de forma no mágica. Es hora de que veamos que tanto has mejorado tus reflejos—.

—¿Preparado para perder? Arrogante Harry Potter, como dije, los viejos hábitos—.

—En tus sueños, niño—.

Nuestro "entrenamiento" duró cerca de 1 hora, al final, el niñato me gano. Me distraje por un momento al intentar entrar en su mente y leer su siguiente movimiento. Nunca dije que no haría algo de trampa. Pero al intentar entrar en su mente, solo logré ver un espacio en blanco. Había logrado bloquearme. Nunca fue bueno en Oclumancia. Había mejorado o yo había perdido práctica, alguna de esas dos debía ser. No me quedó más que aceptar mi parte de la apuesta y acordar una hora para el día de mañana.

—...Muy bien Potter, mañana a las 5 de la tarde. Pero tu invitas—.

—¿Potter otra vez? —.

—No molestes, creo que tengo derecho a llamarte Potter cuando estoy molesto y perder no es mi actividad favorita ¿Sabes? —.

—Muy bien, espero se te pase pronto la molestia. Al final, esto era una apuesta, ¿Recuerdas? Nos vemos en la tarde para el vuelo, voy a bañarme y creo que dormiré un rato—.

Seguía intrigado por cómo había bloqueado mi intento de intrusión, pero lo deje por el momento. También debía bañarme, fue una hora de intenso combate. Mientras me bañaba, pensaba en la "práctica" de DCAO. Definitivamente había mejorado sus reflejos, me costó trabajo enviarle los hechizos y muchos los esquivo sin usar la varita. Pronto debería enseñarle a usar magia sin varita, esa sería mucho más difícil, pero confiaba en que la mejora sustancial que había tenido fuera un buen indicador.

También debía tener estas clases de duelo con el resto sus amigos y el señor Malfoy, y debía recordar tener un par de sesiones aparte con él para el entrenamiento muggle que ya había tenido con los otros chicos. Aunque muy seguramente este no sería tan cooperativo como ellos. Decidí imitar a Harry y tomar una siesta. ¡Demonios! de verdad estaba cansado después de DCAO.

La práctica de vuelo esta vez tenía público, de alguna manera, se había corrido el rumor entre los alumnos de que los Profesores de Pociones y los otros nuevos profesores, jugaban Quidditch y tenían partidos a escondidas, que Minerva era el árbitro, y apostábamos galeones y las cosas que confiscábamos a los alumnos. La única parte cierta de esto es que eran los profesores nuevos y yo quienes jugábamos. Debí, debimos sospechar que estas clases no se podrían mantener en secreto mucho tiempo, cuando bajamos al suelo, varios alumnos se acercaron a preguntarnos por qué hacíamos estos entrenamientos.

—Porque el profesor Snape es jugador de Quidditch profesional y se lo están disputando los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y las Arpías de Holyhead.

—¡Profesor Weasley no les mienta descaradamente a los alumnos! —Dijo Hermione en un tono muy similar al de su mentora.

—En realidad niños, solo queríamos jugar un poco antes de cenar, a los profesores nos gusta mucho el Quidditch porque es muy bueno para mejorar los reflejos en DCAO, ¿Verdad profesor Snape? —Dijo guiñandome un ojo.

Astuto Harry, tenía algo de Slytherin. Me estaba ofreciendo una salida que no dudaría en tomar.

—Así es. Es muy bueno para mejorar en DCAO. Y si nos disculpan jóvenes, tenemos que ir al castillo a cenar, y ustedes no deberían estar afuera después de ello—Dije, dirigiéndoles una de mis patentadas miradas intimidantes.

—S-sí, profesor Snape y profesor Potter—Contestó uno de ellos—Nos vamos. Solo teníamos curiosidad por ver si eran ciertos los rumores—.

Y se fueron corriendo directo al castillo. Los chicos notaron mi exasperación, pero tuvieron la decencia de no decirme nada mientras regresábamos a cenar. De vuelta a nuestras habitaciones, Harry no dudó en recordarme que me haría pagar mi apuesta. Esta vez sí le tire la taza de té que había traído para tomar antes de dormir, la cual, por desgracia, logró interceptar con la varita. Gruñí un—Maldito niño suertudo—Y me metí a mi habitación, oyendo solo sus risitas antes de terminar de cerrar mi puerta.

Al día siguiente decidí que no saldría de mi habitación hasta la hora de ir a Hogsmeade, quería un poco de tiempo para mí. Pedí a un elfo domestico que me trajera el desayuno y la comida a mi habitación y tome una larga siesta después de desayunar. Comí y leí uno de mis libros, era de magia sin varita, quería repasar algunas cosas. Media hora antes de las 5 empecé a arreglarme, me bañé y me dispuse a vestirme, no estaba de humor para escoger nada especial, así que solo me puse un pantalón y suéter de cuello de tortuga ambos en negro. Aún había mucho sol antes de que cayera la noche, así que me puse unos lentes oscuros, una maravilla muggle que encontré en un viaje a Londres antes de regresar al castillo en agosto.

Harry ya estaba listo apenas puse un pie fuera de mi habitación, al parecer, estaba muy decidido a que fuéramos por ese trago. Tomamos un carruaje y al llegar al pueblo fuimos directo a las Tres Escobas.

—Dos Whiskeys de Fuego por favor—Pedí.

—Claro cariño—Dijo Rosmerta

Harry estaba muy atento a todo en el local, y se empezó a sonreír después del "cariño" que me dirigió Rosmerta.

—¿Y bien Harry? Estoy seguro de que no es solo que estuvieras "fastidiado" de estar rodeado de niños y papeleo, ¿Cuál es tu plan? —.

—Siempre tan Slytherin Severus ¿Por qué piensas que estoy tramando algo? —.

—Como acabas de decir, soy un Slytherin, así que suéltalo—.

—Está bien. Pero esperaba torturarte con la duda un poco más. Estamos aquí para conseguirte una cita—.

Justo en ese momento, Rosmerta dejaba los vasos enfrente nuestro, el mío me lo tome de un trago.

—¿QUÉ? —.

—Cálmate. Dije cita, una cita. No una maldición cruciatus—.

—Estás loco Harry Potter—.

—No, hablo en serio, que tomaras clases de vuelo y jugaras un poco de Quidditch solo era para darte un empujón y un punto de inicio para encontrar algo en común con tus alumnos. Seguro puedes entender a los alumnos que les gustan los libros y las pociones, o a los que les gusta un poco demasiado las artes oscuras. Pero con el Quidditch tienes algo de qué hablar con la mayoría de ellos, por si llegaras a necesitar ganarte la confianza de alguno. Por aquello que habíamos hablado sobre orientarlos en algún caso especial ¿Recuerdas? —.

—Eso lo entiendo, y para mi desgracia, no me parece tan malo este deporte, tiene ciertas ventajas que no había considerado antes. Pensé inmediatamente en mi nueva figura, pero no dije eso. Es bueno para afinar reflejos y mejorar las estrategias—Conteste en su lugar.

—Pero no puedes aislarte otra vez, necesitas adultos más cercanos a tu... edad. Vamos, sé que mis amigos y yo somos irresistibles pero seguro te somos algo aburridos. Y a los otros profesores ya los conoces de sobra. Necesitas conocer gente nueva. Tener más amigos—.

—Y por tu cara de idiota satisfacción supongo que tienes alguien en mente—.

—No lo tenía hasta ahorita. Esperaba primero ver si había alguna mujer que me pareciera interesante para ti, pero la encontré de inmediato—.

—¿Y en quién pensaste? —.

—Rosmerta, ¿nos pondrías otros dos Whiskeys de Fuego por favor? ¡Ah! y el profesor Snape quiere preguntarte algo—Dijo sin voltear a ver hacia Rosmerta y sonriendo burlonamente hacia mí.

—Enseguida vuelvo tesoro—.

Y Rosmerta se retiró guiñandome un ojo. Harry Potter, estas muerto, bien muerto.


	13. Rosmerta

**12.- Rosmerta**

* * *

Mire a Potter (si, Potter, se había ganado que lo llamará así esta vez) con suficiente enojo como para que volteara la cara. Pero tomó valor y continuó hablándome.

—Piénsalo Severus, ella es linda, seguro ha oído cosas muy interesantes al trabajar aquí y es amable y risueña, podría ser una excelente cita—.

—Estás loco. Ella es preciosa, es cierto, pero es mayor que yo, además tiene a la mitad de los hombres que entran aquí, babeando por ella, ¿Por qué accedería a salir conmigo pudiendo elegir? ¿Y por qué la invitaría yo de todas formas? —.

—Esperaba que te pusieras difícil, así que no me dejas otra salida que ocupar un método de persuasión. ¿Una apuesta? —.

Maldito mocoso. Sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba perder una apuesta, ya había perdido una el día anterior y no quería perder otra tan pronto o nunca, a ser posible.

—Bien, ¿Que propones? —.

—Invita a Rosmerta a dar un paseo en cuanto cierre, si acepta, usaré los colores de Slytherin una semana, y si no acepta, tu usarás los de Gryffindor una semana—.

Medite unos minutos la oferta de Harry, había pensado en una forma de que Draco pudiera integrarse un poco a sus "compañeros", pero no podía ir y decirle "oye Draco, ¿Por qué no intentas hacerte amigo de las personas a las que antes humillaste y ofendiste por 6 años?". Así que una idea descabellada y suficientemente maliciosa cruzó por mi mente.

—No, muy poco que perder para ti, y mucho que perder para mí. Aumentemos la apuesta. Si no acepta, usaré los colores de Gryffindor y llevaré un letrero que diga "Los leones mandan—A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos ante esa visión—Pero si acepta, tu tendrás que hacerte amigo de Draco—.

—Estás pidiendo demasiado Severus—.

—¿Aceptas o no gato miedoso? —.

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero al final dijo—Acepto la apuesta—Apurando el último trago de su primer Whiskey de Fuego. La testarudez Gryffindor, siempre podría contar con ella. Pobre Harry. Está apuesta la iba a ganar muy fácilmente.

En cuanto llegó Rosmerta, Harry estaba atento a lo que iba a decir, pero mirando a un punto detrás de la barra para disimular.

—Rosmerta, ¿Quería ver si me acompañarías a dar un paseo? Me pareces alguien muy interesante, llevo años viniendo a verte y quisiera la oportunidad de conocerte mejor—Dije esto mientras la miraba a los ojos, directamente, pero suavizando mi mirada, tratando de verme algo confundido. Rosmerta me miró de arriba a abajo, y dijo.

—Cierro a las 6, y puedes llamarme Rossie tesoro—.

Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Y se retiró a seguir sirviendo a los demás clientes. Harry estaba atónito. Y empezó a tartamudear.

—¿C-como... p-pero... t-tu...? —.

—No salí con nadie, no porque no pudiera, sino porque yo no quería niño—.

Harry término de un trago lo que quedaba de su segundo vaso y bufó exasperado. Acaba de perder una apuesta con un Slytherin, eso era algo que molestaba su orgullo de Gryffindor. Seguimos bebiendo hasta la hora de cierre.

—Bueno Severus. Te dejo en buena compañía, me retiro al castillo—.

—Te haré pagar tu parte de la apuesta niño—.

Y se fue dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos. Apure mi vaso, pague los tragos y le dije a Rosmerta que la esperaría afuera. Rosmerta me tomo del brazo y empezamos a andar por el pueblo, ya que habíamos recorrido un trecho me dijo.

—No me gusta que apuesten conmigo, pero me gusta quitarle los humos a los que se sienten muy seguros de ganar. Además, no sé qué apostó Potter contra ti, pero por su cara es evidente que le disgustara hacerlo—Y rió con ganas antes de voltear a verme. Vaya, esta mujer sí me sorprendió.

—¿Entonces estamos paseando en estos momentos para molestar a Potter? —Le dije mientras sonreía tontamente, de verdad Harry no supo lo que hizo al elegirla.

—Podría decirse tesoro, aunque no es nada más por eso. Si hubieras llegado con esa frasecita que dijiste en mi local, te habría dado una cita sin problemas, además de que me pareces muy atractivo. Esos partidos de Quidditch han dado sus frutos—.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —.

—Tengo mis métodos, los profesores vienen a beber y cuentan sus chismes, además Filch y Hagrid vienen una noche a la semana al menos y no son buenos para guardar secretos—Seguía riendo por lo bajo con una malicia encantadora.

—Vaya, Potter escogió sabiamente por una vez, tenía razón, eres una cita encantadora—.

Por una parte, no me extrañaba que mis compañeros supieran de esas prácticas, pero no sabía que hasta Hogsmeade lo sabría. Debí suponerlo, el precio de la fama, por fin entendía un poco de lo que sufrió Harry en todos sus años de escuela y que todavía sufría. Si eres famoso no tienes vida privada. Todos quieren saber lo que haces y lo que dices, con quien sales, que comes. Se hacen una idea de ti, sin conocerte. Así que meditando esto me asaltó un pensamiento.

—¿Aceptaste solo para incomodar a Potter o hay algo más Rossie querida? —.

—Una serpiente en toda regla. Bien, seamos sinceros. Si temes que me quiera colgar de tu fama querido, quítate ese temor. Mi interés es más hacía tu persona. Durante años no bajaste mucho a tomar nada al pueblo. Y hoy apareces viéndote así. Me hace preguntarme qué más sorpresas tendrá el profesor Severus Snape y repitiendo un poco de tu frase "me pareces muy interesante"—.

Parecía un Legeremante esta mujer, quizás si había leído mi mente. No, hubiera sentido la intrusión, debían ser años detrás de la barra. Uno debe aprender muchas cosas tan solo observando. Seguimos caminando un rato por el pueblo y hablando de cosas intrascendentes, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía.

Quizás el chico tenía algo de razón, necesitaba conocer más gente. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si tenía razón, pero jamás lo oiría de mis labios. Volvimos hacía las Tres Escobas y nos paramos justo en la entrada.

—Rosmerta, Rossie, tu compañía ha sido un placer. Y gracias por ayudarme a molestar a mi joven aprendiz y compañero, el señor Potter. Si estuvieras en Slytherin te habría dado un millón de puntos—Y besé su mano haciendo que riera un poco.

—Severus querido. Tengo otra idea de cómo podrías agradecerme—.

Y me beso. Me quedé en shock por un momento, cerré los ojos y correspondí. No fue largo, suficientemente intenso para que sintiera que el calor se subía a mis mejillas. Pero me sentí extraño después de unos segundos. Era agradable, pero no se sentía completamente bien. La separé suavemente.

—Rossie... yo... —.

Puso un dedo en mis labios callándome al instante.

—No tienes que decir nada Severus. Aún no estás listo para nada, conozcámonos y veamos qué pasa. Podemos ser amigos para empezar. Pero esto (y me beso otra vez) me durará un tiempo. Que descanse profesor—Y se metió al local.

Regresé al castillo cerca de las 9, pedí a un elfo que me llevará algo de comer a mi habitación y me acosté a pensar en lo que había pasado. Rosmerta era una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente, algo maliciosa, tenía agallas y era muy sincera. Cualquier hombre estaría encantado de haber recibido sus atenciones durante una tarde y hubiera estado más que feliz por ese beso. ¿Por qué sentía que algo faltaba?

No era por Lily, a pesar de que había sentido un profundo amor por ella, había decidió avanzar y darme una oportunidad, tal como ella misma lo había pedido. Quizás solo aún no estaba listo como había dicho Rossie. Mejor no pensar mucho. Me fui a dormir con la satisfacción de que Harry había perdido una apuesta en mi contra y yo tenía una posible amiga. Y seguro que me divertiría mucho viendo como intentaba hacerse amigo de Draco Malfoy.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, Harry no perdió oportunidad de preguntarme por mi cita. Cosa que ya esperaba y que estaba preparado para contarle. Solo lamento que lo haya dicho en voz alta.

—¿CITA? —Ese fue el resto del profesorado al mismo tiempo, por lo cual todo el comedor se quedó en silencio.

—Sí, tuve una cita, ¿Algún problema con eso? —Esta vez dirigí mi voz como solía hacerlo a los de primer año.

—Ninguno Severus—Esa fue McGonagall, mirando a su plato y luego a los demás profesores, que siguieron con lo suyo. Luego miró a los alumnos, que imitaron a sus profesores y siguieron comiendo.

—La próxima vez hazme el favor de tirarte tú mismo un Avada Kedavra antes de ser tan impertinente mocoso—Escupí con todo el rencor que pude.

—Vamos, lo lamento. Pero dime, ¿Cómo te fue? —.

—Paseamos, platicamos, y la lleve de vuelta a su local—.

—¿Y no la acompañaste a su casa? Que poco caballeroso eres—.

—Por si no te has enterado, Rosmerta vive arriba de las Tres Escobas—.

—¿Algo aburrido entonces? —.

—No de hecho, acertaste en que ella es una cita encantadora, platicamos por un buen rato y es una persona sumamente interesante, la deje a la puerta de su local y luego nos besamos—.

Solo oí como caía su tenedor y se quedó estático un segundo antes de recomponerse.

—Vaya, sí que avanzaste mucho—.

—¿Celoso? ¿También quieres que te dé un besito? —.

Su cara se coloreo del rojo más intenso que hubiera visto en mi vida. Y lo más divertido de todo fue el farfulleo casi ininteligible que salía de su boca.

—C-claro que... n-no. E-estas como c-cabra—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ese rojo queda adorable en tu cara Harry—.

Dije mientras me reía a carcajadas. Más de un alumno volteo a vernos, mirándonos a ambos con una mezcla de interés y confusión a partes iguales. Debía ser algo extraño verme reír. Y luego ver al héroe del mundo mágico, tan rojo como un tomate. Salí todavía riéndome a preparar mis clases.

Después de ese día, la rutina continuó. Clases, clases y más clases. Practica de vuelo el sábado y una vez por semana al menos, ir a Hogsmeade a; como le decía Harry, despejarse. Ya no insistió en ir conmigo a las Tres Escobas, ya que Rossie llegaba y me tuteaba con dulzura cuando él iba conmigo a tomar algo, mientras me daba un leve beso en los labios. Lo cual hacía que Harry apurara su trago y se despidiera un poco contrariado a ver a sus amigos, los cuales a veces nos acompañaban al pueblo. Su expresión divertía mucho a Rossie.

Supongo que a Harry le dolía haber perdido contra mí. Tendría que recordarle su parte del trato. Habían pasado algunas semanas y no veía cambios en su actitud hacía Draco.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:**

Uno, Rosmerta si le gusta a Snape.

Dos, no es amor, es más bien que siente afinidad.

Tres, el ahorita solo la ve como una posible amiga y una forma de molestar un poco a Harry.

Cuatro, por aquí ya hay destellos del Snarry.


	14. El asombroso hurón botador

**13.- El asombroso hurón botador**

* * *

Logre sacar el tema de Draco a colación durante la comida del sábado, cosa que no le agrado a Harry, pero sabía que no podía negarse, su orgullo Gryffindor lo obligaría a cumplir con su parte de la apuesta. Todo eso justo antes de nuestro habitual partido de Quidditch, al cual se había agregado Minerva como cazadora. Nos comentó que le parecía muy "interesante" nuestra forma de "entrenar" para DCAO, y que quería probar este poco "ortodoxo" entrenamiento entre los profesores y en un arrebato de sinceridad, quizás producida por la adrenalina del partido, nos confesó que ella había jugado en el equipo de Gryffindor de su generación. No lograba imaginarme a Minerva jugando en su adolescencia, y mucho menos que Minerva tuviera la misma ferocidad en combate que en el campo.

Ese día durante la cena, estuve observando fijamente a Harry en sus absurdos intentos de acercarse a Malfoy. Intentaba entablar conversación con él y ser, digamos, amable y cordial. Lo cual era por supuesto; un absoluto fracaso. Mi ex-alumno Slytherin no era grosero con mi aprendiz, sino que se limitaba a no contestar más allá de algunos _"ajá", "sí", "no", "quizás"._ No lo suficiente para considerarse una conversación en regla.

Frustrado, volteo a verme con una cara de enojo que esperaba poder recordar por el resto de mi vida. Solo alcance a oír un—Eres un maldito cabrón Snape—Antes de que volviera a concentrarse en su comida. Lo cual me dio tanta risa, que me dolió reprimir la carcajada que ya estaba casi en mis labios. Toda esta interacción no pasó desapercibida por el resto de nuestros compañeros. Pero todos decidieron, al parecer; que era mejor no averiguar ciertas cosas de nuestra "relación" de colegas.

Aunque sus amigos a veces nos veían como si en cualquier momento nos fuéramos a ir a la yugular, nada más lejos de la verdad. Había empezado a sentir cariño por el pequeño zoquete y su pandilla. Eran muy unidos y tan distintos entre sí, cada uno balanceaba a los otros y eso es lo que los hacía únicos. Pero los viejos hábitos no cambian de la noche a la mañana y aun ahora, ya como colegas y siendo adultos, aún les intimidaba lo suficiente como para no interponerse entre mi aprendiz y yo.

Terminando la cena, mi "amigo" pidió que platicáramos mientras íbamos hacia nuestros aposentos.

—No tengo idea de cómo llegar a Draco—.

—¿Te rindes tan fácil leoncito? —.

—No molestes Severus, hablo en serio. Tu ex-alumno favorito es más duro de cabeza que tu o yo—.

—No me incluyas en esa definición, yo soy todo un encanto y tengo un carácter muy dulce—Dije mientras le una leve sonrisa aparecía en mi cara.

—Sí, y yo soy un puto unicornio rosa—.

—Ese lenguaje Harry, ¿Quién diría que un Gryffindor es incapaz de usar un lenguaje medianamente educado? —.

—Estoy frustrado Severus. El hurón no es mi persona favorita, tampoco le odio, pero cada que intento ser amable, él no coopera. Y quien sufrió todas sus humillaciones fui yo, bueno; mis amigos también, sabes a lo que me refiero—.

Lo sabía perfectamente, yo mismo me divertí a expensas de su sufrimiento en el pasado, pero aún era ¿Optimista? No, era más bien esperanza lo que tenía, de que, si alguien podía mejorar la situación de Draco en la escuela, ese era Harry, después de todo, a pesar de lo poco "ortodoxo" de su método conmigo, había resultado bien.

Mis alumnos aún tenían sus reservas conmigo en las clases, pero en general, eran más participativos y algunos aún se acercaban a pedirme algún autógrafo después de que aquella niñita que se desmayó presumiera ante sus compañeros el que tenía en sus manos.

Los regalos de los fans habían ido decreciendo, pero los regalos de los alumnos empezaron a llegar; casi todos comestibles, galletas, panques, chocolates, plumas de azúcar, esas inmundas grajeas que le regale sin mirar a Ronald Weasley, y las ranas de chocolate, que, para mi sorpresa, incluían cromos de mis nuevos compañeros y uno mío. Todos los regalos, llegaban directo a las cajas encantadas que había en mi habitación.

Después de que Harry entró a su habitación a dormir, decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme de todos los pensamientos que rondaban mi mente; camine sin rumbo hasta que pensé en ir a los invernaderos, y estaba por entrar a ver las plantas nocturnas cuando escuche un ruido. Me quede quieto intentando escuchar los pasos que venían de adentro y a quien podrían pertenecer. Me fui asomando lentamente por una de las ventanas y vi a Draco con una planta, cuidándola, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un herbolario.

Ponía tanto cuidado y atención como si se tratasé de un cachorro, no pudé distinguir que planta era, pero supuse que debía ser peligrosa, los Slytherin nos sentimos atraídos por lo oscuro y peligroso, es algo inevitable. Escuche otros pasos, más ligeros. Y vi a una jovencita llegar y darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco, lo cual ruborizo brevemente al rubio. Astoria, Astoria Greengrass.

Al igual que la familia de Draco, ellos eran sangrepura, pero las hijas no compartieron la visión de sus padres desde antes de la caída del señor oscuro (cosa que fingieron muy bien o hubieran sido asesinadas sin miramientos), y se negaron a cambiarse a Durmstrang. Ellas deseaban quedarse en Hogwarts y perdieron todo interés en la pureza de sangre. Lo cual no agradó a sus padres, pero con el temor de que los considerasen mortífagos o al menos partidarios de Voldemort, decidieron dejar que terminaran sus estudios en el castillo.

Pude ver que Draco sonreía mientras la chica hablaba con él, después de algunos minutos oí otro par de pasos. Astoria se despidió rápidamente de Draco y salió por el otro lado del invernadero. Los pasos pertenecían a Longbottom.

—No deberías estar aquí Malfoy, somos profesores y tenemos que dar el ejemplo a los alumnos, y eso te incluye a ti también, aunque no des clases—Dijo al tiempo que colocaba algunas macetas cerca de la ventana, por lo cual tuve que contener el aire unos momentos.

—Lo sé Longbottom, solo déjame estar a solas unos minutos más—.

—Está bien Malfoy—Se quedó unos instantes ahí antes de ir directo hacia Malfoy y agarrarlo de un hombro—Malfoy, algún día tienes que hablar con alguien, lo que sea que guardes, te comerá vivo si no lo sueltas. No soy quien para juzgarte y no fingiré que somos amigos y me preocupas. Pero reconozco el sufrimiento y como tu compañero al menos, creo que deberías buscar alguien con quien charlar. Si un día tienes tiempo y quieres, te invito a tomar algo, puedo emborracharme, me lo cuentas, y luego me lanzas un Obliviate. Es una sugerencia—.

Y se despidió silenciosamente del rubio. Nunca espere que Neville pudiera tener esa entereza, aún me tenía un poco de miedo, a pesar de haber decapitado a la mascota escamosa de Voldemort; así que escuchar que intentaba darle apoyo a un viejo enemigo, me ayudó a mí mismo a redimensionar a estos chicos, eran muy niños aún en muchas cosas, se enojaban, hacían pucheros y demás, pero la guerra los había cambiado para bien y para mal. Ellos mismos estaban lidiando con las cicatrices de su propia experiencia.

Nunca volvería a subestimar a un Gryffindor. La mayoría no hacía las cosas por orgullo, sino porque era lo correcto. Cuando se disculparon conmigo en el hospital, estaba siendo sinceros, y en el fondo, pensaba que quizás era una elaborada broma. Esas sospechas fueron decreciendo con el pasar de los días, pero nunca las abandone por completo. Así que todo esto me hizo pensar que Harry, hacía esto de la apuesta, también como una forma de ayudar a Draco por su propia cuenta, sin verse muy evidente, y yo le había dado una salida adecuada para llevar a cabo un acercamiento. Era mi turno de ayudarlo a que consiguiera su objetivo.

Me fui de ahí tan rápido y silencioso como pude y fui directo al cuarto de Harry. Toque a su puerta esperando que aún estuviera despierto.

—¿Que, quien, que desea? —Contestó un somnoliento Harry, con solo un pantalón de pijama y su pelo aún más revuelto que el de costumbre. Pude ver que su torso estaba lleno de cicatrices y su brazo tenía escritas las palabras "no debo decir mentiras" en un tenue color blanco surcando su piel. Eso fue cortesía del sapo amante del rosa llamado Dolores Umbridge. Aun me hervía la sangre solo de recordarla. Ni yo era tan sádico en mis tiempos como ese intento de mujer.

Despejando rápidamente mis fantasías de venganza contra ella, pude observar que el chico era muy atractivo ¿Atractivo? y aun en ese estado de somnolencia, se veía el adulto en que se había convertido, no era solo su fama lo que anhelaban las jovencitas y algunos chicos, sino que el por sí mismo tenía atractivo físico, un cuerpo delgado pero atlético y un rostro a juego, cortesía de su padre, habrá sido un idiota, pero sabía que el maldito había sido guapo.

—...Sev, ¿Te vas a quedar en mi puerta toda la noche o me vas a decir que quieres? —Dijo bostezando un poco.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo sin tus lentes? ¡Y no me digas Sev! —.

—Puedo oler tu colonia de hierbas a kilómetros—Bostezo de nuevo y me miró más decididamente—Decido por ti, pasa y dime lo que tengas que decir—.

Me invitó con una mano a pasar. Esperaba una sinfonía de rojo y dorado en su habitación, pero no, había mantenido la piedra de las paredes y decoro todo en tonos de azul y verde, su cama de 4 pilares tenía en el techo un mapa de las constelaciones mientras las cortinas eran de un negro profundo salpicado de estrellas, había hecho el encantamiento del techo del comedor en sus cortinas. Su cama tenía sábanas parecidas a bordados hindúes, que había visto en uno de esos libros muggles sobre viajes. En la pared cerca de la cama, dos libreros con un hechizo extensor, uno con libros para sus clases y otro con libros muggles de diversos temas que no alcance a leer por la semipenumbra, el resto de su habitación era sencillo, una cómoda donde podía verse papiro y plumas, un par de butacas y una mesita de té, la chimenea clásica de las mazmorras y un póster de los Chudley Cannons que supuse fue idea del señor Weasley. Su closet estaba oculto detrás de un espejo, justo como en mi habitación. Al menos eso supuse.

—Y ¿Me vas a decir que quieres Sev? —.

—¡No me digas Sev! Mejor te digo lo que estaba pensando antes de que pierda la paciencia. Quiero que te conviertas en hurón, más bien; quiero que Draco te convierta en un hurón—.

—Muy bien, estas delirando. Te llevaré con Poppy—Me dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de un hombro y nos encaminamos un poco a la salida.

—No seas idiota Potter. Ya estaba algo exasperado. Escúchame. Draco no confiara en ti a menos que sufras alguna humillación, no confía en ninguno de ustedes porque, aunque él los molesto por 6 años, siempre le regresaron las ofensas. Ustedes estaban a mano o casi, hasta que intercediste por sus padres y él. Sé que lo hiciste Harry, no tuve que investigar nada, El Profeta lo público. Así que ustedes y sobre todo tú, tienen más poder sobre él que él sobre ustedes—.

—¿Y tú solución es que Draco me convierta en un hurón? —Dijo mientras seguía bostezando levemente, mientras me miraba adormilado.

—Él nunca superó esa humillación, ni el mote que le quedó por los siguientes años. Si él ve que estás dispuesto a algo así por él, no tendrá más remedio que aceptar al menos una tregua—.

—Mira, lo pensaré mañana, y te digo en el desayuno, ¿Te parece?, ahorita solo puedo pensar en dormir, así que hasta mañana, cierras la puerta al salir, y si te quedas, no me abraces y te aviso que ronco. Buenas noches Sev—.

Y se tiró sin más, a dormir profundamente, no mentía en lo de que roncaba. Me quedé estático unos momentos, y me fui a mi habitación. Este muchacho era impertinente como nadie, no entendía como habíamos pasado de ser "enemigos" a "casi amigos". Pero no dejé que ese pensamiento se instalara en mi cabeza, me quite la ropa y me quedé solo con los calzoncillos e imite a mi compañero y me tire en la cama a dormir sin más.

Un grito me despertó la mañana del domingo. Oía una conversación subida de volumen afuera de mi habitación y decidí escuchar a hurtadillas. Parece que ya no tendría que esperar la respuesta de Harry hasta el desayuno.

—¿ESTAS LOCO HARRY? ¿QUIERES HACER QUE CON ÉL HURÓN? —.

—Vamos Ron, no puede ser tan malo—.

—NO ES MALO... ES LO QUE LE SIGUE, ES UN MALDITO MORTIFAGO—.

—Ex-mortífago Ron—Le corrigió con petulancia el ojiverde.

—Lo que sea—Contesto un poco más calmado el pelirrojo.

—Ron, piénsalo un poco. Tú lo has visto. No está vivo, esta apenas vivo—.

—Pero no es tu responsabilidad... —.

—Pero es nuestro compañero... —.

—Pero no es nuestro amigo, sino todo lo contrario... —.

—Bueno, Snape era nuestro enemigo ¿Recuerdas? y la última vez que vi, estabas tomando un Whiskey de Fuego con él en las Tres Escobas—.

—P-pero eso es diferente, Snape demostró que había cumplido su papel como doble agente, arriesgando su vida y ha cambiado mucho—.

—Pero no cambio solo Ron, nos tuvo a nosotros, a McGonagall, a Neville, a tus padres, a mí, para que lo hiciera; y el hurón esta solo ahora—.

—Amigo, estás loco... —Oí un silencio que solo pude interpretar como que Ron estaba dudando y continuo—...pero si estás seguro haré un esfuerzo, pequeño, no me pidas tanto—.

—Con eso me basta y de lo que verás a continuación, solo... no te rías mucho, ¿Quieres? —.

Se fueron caminando juntos hacía la enfermería, con un movimiento de varita me vestí rápidamente y los seguí lo más sigilosamente que pude. En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería no pude oír toda la conversación que tuvieron con Malfoy, solo alcancé a ver a un hurón de color negro botando encima de una de las camas de la enfermería y luego transformarse en mi aprendiz. Tendría que guardar este recuerdo en un frasco y luego lo pondría en el pensadero para revivirlo. Me acerque un poco más para escuchar lo que decían.

—Bien Potter, aceptó el trato, iré a esos partidos que hacen ustedes, pero no esperen que sea su amigo y nos demos la mano y todo eso—.

—No esperábamos menos de ti hurón albino—.

—Lo que tú digas asombroso hurón botador—.

—Bien, vámonos Ron, te vemos en el comedor Malfoy, los partidos son los sábados. Ese día decides tu posición—.

—Adiós comadreja, adiós hurón botador—.

Harry y Ron se fueron rumiando un poco algunos insultos más, pero pude ver que Draco sonreía levemente de lado, con un poco de alegría en sus ojos. No esperaba que fueran amigos-casi-hermanos, pero era un comienzo. Esto le va a encantar a Rossie cuando se lo cuente.


	15. Illustrent stellae viam meam

**14.- Illustrent stellae viam meam**

* * *

El siguiente partido de Quidditch del profesorado llegó y con ello la primera participación de Draco, Rossie me hizo prometer que iría a contarle en persona el resultado del partido en cuanto este terminará y no por la habitual lechuza.

Mi amistad con Rosmerta había avanzado mucho, antes solo me parecía una persona interesante, pero conforme pasaron los días pude ver que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, se reía sinceramente de mi "dulce carácter" y averigüe que en sus días de escuela, ella había sido el equivalente de Hermione Granger, pero un día vio que la antigua dueña de las Tres Escobas tenía más conocimientos que la mayoría de los profesores del castillo, he intrigada por eso, tomo el trabajo de camarera nada más acabar la escuela.

Con el paso de los años, entendió que estar detrás de la barra le permitía analizar a las personas mejor incluso que un Legeremante, su conocimiento del lenguaje corporal podía rivalizar con el que en su momento tuvo Albus Dumbledore.

Draco pidió el puesto de golpeador en el equipo de Harry, Minerva sería cazadora y Harry buscador, yo sería el buscador en el equipo de su amigo Ronald que no quería ceder su puesto de guardián, así que Harry estaba muy interesado en derrotarme en este partido. Iluso.

El partido duró cerca de 2 horas, el público que cada sábado iba parecía ir creciendo más, seguía cada movimiento y soltaba exclamaciones de sorpresa, júbilo o tristeza según a quién le hubieran apostado sus galeones. Al final, Harry logró atrapar la Snitch, pero mi equipo ganó por puntuación. Nos dimos la mano, mientras la mirada de Harry indicaba que pensaba por dentro "la siguiente morderás el polvo". Me fui a bañar para ir a ver a Rossie, después de todo, soy un hombre de palabra. Antes de poder hacer esto, Minerva me detuvo poco antes de entrar al castillo.

—Severus, me gustaría recordarte que mañana tenemos junta de planeación para la fiesta de Halloween—.

¿¡Halloween!? ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que en el castillo las fiestas eran de esos eventos que todos esperan y nosotros como profesores tenemos que controlar a hormonados adolescentes.

—Estaré ahí puntual Minerva. Si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme, tengo un compromiso ineludible—.

—Claro, claro Severus. Nos vemos mañana—.

Y me fui directo a mi habitación a alistarme. Tomé un carruaje y me fui directo a las Tres Escobas apenas puse un pie en Hogsmeade. Rossie ya estaba lista y me hizo pasar a su local, había preparado un servicio de té y algunos bocadillos para nuestra "cita", y apenas nos sentamos fue directo al grano.

—Bien, cuenta, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le ganaste a Potter-ahora-el-hurón-botador? —.

—Ja, ja, ja, sí Rossie, su cara fue fabulosa. Ojalá tuvieras un pensadero, podría mostrártela, aunque quizás con un poco de suerte, esos estudiantes que van como público, hayan tomado una foto y pueda conseguirte una copia—.

Seguimos hablando del partido y la cara de Harry y Draco, de Harry enojado y algo molesto consigo por no haber atrapado la Snitch a tiempo y de Draco que estaba feliz de ver a Harry enojado. Minerva no se enojaba, ella era competitiva, sí, pero también sabía cuándo le ganaban en buena lid. Y que seguramente me ganaría en el siguiente partido. Eso también era un hecho.

La conversación fluyó hacía temas algo más profundos, empezamos a hablar de nuestro pasado, Rossie había estado a punto de casarse dos veces, pero al final decidió que eso no era lo suyo, según ella, había visto señales de que ese no era su camino.

—Cuéntame algo personal Severus. Yo te he contado mucho de mí, pero además de tu pasado con el señor oscuro, y tu trabajo en la Orden, que ya todo mundo sabe gracias a la prensa, no sé nada tuyo—.

—No hay mucho que contar Rossie, aunque... quizás... —.

La única que sabía de mi encuentro con Lily era Luna Lovegood, a Luna no le conté más allá de que Lily me había recibido en aquel prado que según la misma Lily, era una parte de su paraíso personal. Nunca puse en duda de que todo aquello había sido real, pero dudaba en contarlo por temor a que pensaran que había alucinado o algo así.

Al final, decidí que Rossie podría con cualquier cosa que le contará, ya había visto lo que quedó de la marca tenebrosa y solo había soltado un "te queda sexy" y no hizo ningún otro comentario. Le empecé a contar toda mi experiencia en el reino de la muerte, en el paraíso de Lily, y como al final, regresé cayendo por un pozo oscuro lleno de pequeñas luces. Rossie no dijo nada mientras lo contaba, solo asentía mirándome y tomando mis manos cuando me tensaba al relatarlo.

—No estás loco Severus, todo eso fue real. Yo te creo—.

—Gracias Rossie, pediste algo personal y esto es muy personal. Además de ti, solo otra persona lo sabe, y ni siquiera tuve que contárselo, ella lo adivinó sin decirle una palabra—.

—¿Quién? —Pregunto un poco sorprendida por eso.

—Luna Lovegood—.

—¿La nueva profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? Sí, esa chica es algo particular y muy inteligente, tanto como yo. Dijo mientras soltaba una risita mirando a ningún punto en particular, como si le hablaran de su sobrina favorita. ¿Sabes por qué me decidí a comprar este local Severus? Toda mi vida escolar fui empujada a estudiar, y estudiar, porque mi familia había puesto sus expectativas en mí. Pero cuando llegué aquí, a las Tres Escobas, sentí que era mi lugar, no se trataba de sentirme cómoda solamente, sentí que aquí era Mi Lugar. Cada paso que daba me empujaba a este local, por más que me alejaba, siempre volvía a este punto. Y lo compre apenas pude. La dueña anterior no me lo vendió hasta que le conté lo que te estoy diciendo ahorita y me dio un regalo junto con las llaves. ¿Quieres verlo? —.

Asentí con la cabeza y saco un guardapelo con una estrella en la tapa, era todo negro excepto por esa estrella, lo abrió y vi una imagen del cielo nocturno en un lado moviéndose y del otro la frase _"Illustrent stellae viam meam"_ (Que las estrellas iluminen mi camino). Era sencillo y hermoso.

—Es hermoso, pero suena a algo que diría Sybill Trelawney—.

—Pensé algo parecido, que era algo que diría un vidente de poca monta. Pero con el tiempo entendí por qué me lo dio la antigua dueña. Las estrellas no son las constelaciones Severus, siempre hay señales sobre lo que es bueno para nosotros, y cuando nos negamos a verlas, somos infelices y hacemos a otros infelices. Creo, que cuando caíste al pozo, o más bien tu amiga te aventó; regresaste al camino que ignoraste la primera vez y ella espera que esta vez, hagas caso a las señales

—Quizás tienes razón Rossie, ¿Por qué no aplicas para el puesto de Adivinación en el castillo? Podríamos vernos más seguido querida—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, Severus, sigues siendo un idiota, pero eres muy sexy como para no tolerarte—Me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente. Viniendo de ella, eso era un halago.

Me despedí y me dirigí de vuelta al castillo. Meditaba mucho últimamente, no es que fuera algo ajeno para mí, tantas cosas habían cambiado en unos meses, nunca me imaginé siendo "amigo" de aquellos chicos, ni que el resto de los profesores considerara invitarme a participar de algo, ni que mis alumnos no me tuvieran temor aun antes de conocerme, y por supuesto, jamás me hubiera imaginado que estaría platicando con Rosmerta varias veces por semana.

Decidí que había algo más que hacer antes de pensar que mis "estrellas" iban por buen camino, librarme de un peso que venía arrastrando desde aquella fatídica noche en que me uní a los mortífagos. Pero tendría que esperar al lunes, solo esperaba que nadie se desmayará.

La junta de planeación para la fiesta de Halloween fue afortunadamente breve, los chicos tomaron casi de inmediato el control y el resto del profesorado solo tuvimos que aceptar sus ideas, que al menos eran buenas. Fui directo a mi habitación a planear lo que iba a hacer mañana, quería que esto fuera un punto de inflexión, quizás podría sentar también el ejemplo para Draco.

En mi primera clase del lunes, hice lo que había evitado desde hace años, y que aun con la caída de Voldemort seguía evitando deliberadamente, apenas entraron todos mis alumnos, subí las mangas de mi camisa, escribí en el pizarrón los ingredientes e instrucciones de la poción de ese día y volteé para que todos ellos pudieran ver lo que quedaba de la marca tenebrosa.


	16. La marca tenebrosa y Halloween

**15.- La marca tenebrosa y Halloween**

* * *

Algunos niños del frente abrieron los ojos casi como una lechuza, otros soltaron un "ahh" de sorpresa y los demás intentaban no voltear hacia mi brazo. Después de un par de minutos en donde deje que observarán todo lo que quisieran, por fin les hable.

—Hoy haremos poción crece-huesos y espero que lo hagan a la perfección. Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están el pizarrón, tardaran alrededor de una hora en tenerla lista. Esta poción requiere 5 días de reposo y un periodo de congelación antes de ser utilizable. Es muy útil cuando alguien ha perdido un trozo de hueso o un hueso por completo. Por esa razón, las pociones que estén perfectas se utilizarán en la enfermería. Cuando hagan la poción, piensen que en alguna ocasión podría llegar a ser la que ustedes tengan que tomar. Comiencen—.

Tardaron solo unos segundos antes de empezar a trabajar en sus pociones, viendo de reojo, cada que podían, hacia mi brazo y cuando llegó el turno de acercarme a ver cómo iban sus pociones, no perdían oportunidad de ver hacía donde estaba la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa. Pensé que les espantaría, pero les generaba curiosidad y quizás morbo. Pero aún conservaba algo de intimidante en mi persona, porque no se atrevieron a preguntarme nada.

El resto del día, continué mis clases como si nada, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que toda la escuela estuviera enterada del asunto respecto a mi "tatuaje". Y también esperaba ser llamado ante la directora. Lo cual ocurrió durante la cena.

—Severus, ¿Podría tener unas palabras contigo después de la cena? —.

—Señora directora, por supuesto. ¿En su despacho o en el mío? —.

—En el mío Severus—.

Debí imaginarlo, no puedes ir por ahí enseñando tu brazo marcado y no esperar enojar a nadie. Después del postre, Minerva me hizo un ademán para que la siguiera hasta el despacho del director, que ahora era el suyo. Al menos su obsesión con la tela de cuadros no había llegado hasta su decoración. Había mantenido muchas cosas de Dumbledore, y agregado más libros si es que eso era posible.

—Siéntate Severus—.

—Señora directora, ¿Que quería hablar conmigo? —.

—¿Es verdad que descubriste tus brazos frente a tus alumnos? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Tus alumnos vieron la marca tenebrosa? —.

—Supongo—.

—¿Mencionaste a Lord Voldemort cuando vieron tu marca? —.

—¿QUE? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —.

—Cálmate Severus, te pregunto cómo amiga, no como directora—Me dijo casi en el tono que solía ocupar Dumbledore—Quiero entender por qué lo hiciste, no creo que le guardes lealtad, pero quiero saber que te impulso a revelarla—.

—Rosmerta, podría decirse—.

—¿Rosmerta? Esto será interesante, te escucho Severus—.

Y procedí a contarle sobre mi amistad con Rosmerta y la última conversación que tuvimos, sin decirle, claro; de lo que paso con Lily y conmigo.

—¿Así que piensas que era hora de mostrarte tal cual eres? ¿Podría decirse? —.

—Minerva, llevo huyendo de esto desde que me uní a los mortífagos, no era una marca de lealtad, era la marca de un esclavo. Por mis errores, por mi odio hacia James y sus amigos, a mi padre, mucha gente murió, yo mismo morí por mi estupidez. No te diré que soy la persona más honorable, leal y buena que existe, pero he intentado mejorar un poco en estos meses, no encerrarme en mi mismo. Y por mucho que me duela reconocerlo, y espero no repitas lo que diré, el señor Potter tuvo mucho que ver con este cambio—.

—Y al parecer también has intentado llevar al señor Malfoy por el mismo camino que tu estas recorriendo. ¿Me equivoco? —.

—No, pero él es más terco y orgulloso de lo que esperaba. No me corresponde a mí, hacer que mejore, solo puedo enseñarle el camino y esperar que se decida a seguirlo—.

—¿Sabes que algunos alumnos podrían pensar que aun eres leal a Voldemort verdad? ¿Que podrían unirse a ti y convertirte en su nuevo señor? —.

—Si existen alumnos así Minerva, ellos solos se delatarán, la pregunta en realidad es ¿Que haremos nosotros? ¿Qué hará la escuela si llegan a salir a la luz? —.

—No podemos permitir que alumnos así sigan en la institución, serán expulsados inmediatamente Severus. Y no deberás sentirte culpable por ello. Lord Voldemort no es el primer mago oscuro y no será el último, siempre habrá oscuridad Severus. Dices que quieres seguir a tus estrellas, pero las estrellas también están rodeadas de oscuridad—.

—Ya hablas un poco como Dumbledore, Minerva. ¿Debería regalarte caramelos de limón también? —.

—No seas ridículo Severus. Sabes que prefiero las galletas—.

Me despidió del despacho y me fui a dormir. Minerva tenía razón, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, que algunos muchachos pensarán que yo podría ser el sucesor de Voldemort y que podían revelarse como puristas de sangre. ¿Y qué hacer con ellos? No podían mandarse a Azkaban porque no habían hecho nada, el tener ideas racistas no te hacía un criminal por sí mismo; enviarlos a sus casas sin posibilidad de retornar a la escuela era una opción viable. No podíamos esperar que todos los alumnos fueran, digamos; "buenos". Siempre habría un nuevo "Lord Voldemort" dispuesto a ser el mago tenebroso más poderoso. Siempre habría alguien.

Por eso, espante mis pensamientos de culpa, mostrar mi marca solo haría que se sintieran confiados, pero no sería la causante de la maldad que ya había en ellos. Y algunos otros, no necesitaban ser guiados para hacer lo correcto, los de en medio deberían ser mi prioridad, nuestra prioridad.

Las semanas siguieron y el rumor sobre mi marca fue perdiendo fuerza, ya no se asombraban al verla, aunque de repente captaba una que otra mirada sobre ella. Nada que mereciera ponerme en alerta. Los jóvenes profesores ya habían terminado de organizar la fiesta de Halloween, querían hacer uso de una mezcla de cosas muggles y decoraciones mágicas. Así que Minerva y Filius estuvieron supervisando el trabajo de mis jóvenes compañeros.

Pensamos que sería una fiesta normal, pero no fue así, esa noche pasó lo que Minerva había temido desde el día que hablamos. Uno de esos estudiantes se reveló. Pasó todo muy rápido, Zabini, uno de los pocos estudiantes "amigos" de Draco que habían regresado a cursar su último año, llamó a Astoria Greengrass _"Traidora a la sangre",_ a lo cual la chica había respondido lanzando un hechizo de granos que le dio directo en el rostro a Zabini.

Draco Malfoy salió con varita en mano y se colocó delante de Astoria cuando su "amigo" iba a lanzarle un _Crucio_ por la espalda a la joven. La maldición nunca llegó, Draco había lanzado un _Protego_ tan fuerte que Zabini cayó de espaldas y se levantó dispuesto a luchar contra Draco, si no fuera porque el resto de los profesores y yo, ya estábamos rodeandolos.

—100 puntos menos para Slytherin, Zabini—Dije con suficiente odio para que el interpelado comprendiera que no toleraría su comportamiento y cobardía.

—Señor Zabini, recoja sus cosas, queda usted expulsado por haber intentado usar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, voy a notificar inmediatamente a sus padres, lo veo en mi despacho en dos horas—Le dijo Minerva con toda la frialdad del mundo.

Zabini volteaba a vernos a Draco y a mí como si alguno de nosotros pudiera ayudarle. Al comprender que eso no pasaría, nos miró con odio, con mucho odio, se veía en su cara que quería lanzarnos un _Avada Kedavra_ a los dos. Pero solo se levantó y nos dijo:

—Son una vergüenza. Los dos. Amigos de mestizos, sangresucias y traidores a la sangre. No merecen ni un minuto de mi tiempo. Y usted... —Dijo señalándome directamente—No puedo creerlo de usted, después de dejar que todos vieran lo que había en su brazo—.

—No la mostré para que idiotas como usted pensarán que aún era leal a Voldemort, sino porque ya no soy más su esclavo señor Zabini. No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme y no voy a empezar a ocultarme solo porque algunos pensarán como usted. Retírese de mi vista—.

—Y tu Draco, tú eras el príncipe de Slytherin, odiabas a los sangresucias, y ahora... eres tan traidor como los Weasley. Eres una desgracia para tus padres—.

—No metas a mis padres en esto, no soy como ellos, y prefiero ser como la comadreja y el resto de ellos que un sucio esclavo de un mestizo con aires de grandeza. ¿No sabías que Voldemort era un mestizo? Tanta charla sobre la pureza de sangre y resulta que él no era sangrepura. Ya no me importa el origen de la magia. Y no vuelvas a tocar a Astoria, o yo mismo me encargare de que no veas la luz del día—.

Fue la última vez que vimos a Zabini, y también la última vez que los estudiantes miraban hacia mi brazo en mis clases. Después de esto Draco empezó a relacionarse más con el resto de los profesores, aún no eran amigos, pero podría decirse que empezaban a tolerarse mejor. Y eso ya era mucho decir, tomando en cuenta su complicada historia.

Los días siguieron, se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses y después de ese incidente, se vivía un ambiente de tranquilidad, las vacaciones de navidad empezaban al día siguiente y durante el desayuno llego una pequeña lechuza hasta mi lugar en la mesa.

—¡Pig! Ven acá—Le llamo Ron, a lo cual la lechuza ululo un poco, me estiro la carta que llevaba y en cuanto la tome se fue volando hacia su amo.

—Es mi lechuza prof... Severus. Supongo que la carta es su invitación a pasar la navidad en mi casa—.

—¿Navidad? ¿En tu casa? —.

—Bueno, mamá ha estado escribiéndome para decirme que este año quiere invitar a todos los profesores a pasar la nochebuena y navidad con nosotros. Ella está muy entusiasmada con la idea. Incluso hizo que mi papá agregara más habitaciones para los invitados—Mientras me decía esto su cara rivalizaba con el rojo de su cabello.

—Supongo que podría ir a comer un rato Ronald. Préstame tu lechuza para escribirle mi respuesta a tu madre—.

—Claro Severus—.

Harry estaba atento a la conversación que mantenía con su amigo. Apuesto a que él ya sabía algo, pero decidió no decirme. Y por las caras de los demás profesores, supe que ellos también estaban enterados. Gruñí un poco por la molestia que me causaba ser el último en enterarme. Le di mi respuesta a la lechuza y salió volando. Harry ya se había ido cuando salió la lechuza. Apenas terminó el desayuno busque a Harry para enfrentarlo.

Lo encontré tendido enfrente del lago. Bajo un árbol, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

—Harry Potter, mocoso insoportable, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo de la invitación? —.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras contestaba.

—Si te hubiera dicho, habrías pensado en alguna excusa para no ir Sev—.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Podría haber dicho que sí, ¡Y no me digas Sev! —.

—Severus, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que aun odias el contacto con la gente, me toleras mucho más ahora que cuando era estudiante, y tienes de novia a Rosmerta, pero no eres una persona que le guste estar entre mucha gente—.

—Rosmerta no es mi novia Harry. Somos amigos nada más. Y no te "tolero", podría decirse que... —Me detuve antes de continuar, algún día tenía que decírselo, pero esperaba que eso pasará en unos años más

—¿Que...? —Dijo Harry invitándome a continuar.

—Que te tengo cariño, ¡mocoso idiota! ¡Ya! Lo dije. Ya no te odio, incluso te apreció y si repites lo que sigue, no me importara enviarte un _Crucio_. Te considero mi amigo. A ti y a tu insoportable grupo—.

Estaba tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, lo dije tan rápido como pude, esperando que no entendiera mucho de lo que acababa de decirle. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, se levantó y me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando se separó me dijo con un tonito meloso.

—¡Awww! Sev, yo también te amo—Y me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de alejarse corriendo mientras se reía—Nos vemos en la casa, iré preparando la cena—Alcanzó a decirme a la distancia.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Sabía que a Harry le gustaba molestarme, eso no es lo que me dejó estático frente al lago. Mi corazón, fue mi corazón, podía oír como latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Su sonido me sacudió y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. En mi mente solo quedó la imagen de Harry Potter besando mi mejilla y de mí mismo conteniendo el aliento cuando lo hizo.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Según una pregunta que le enviaron a JK Rowling en su Twitter, la marca tenebrosa se convirtió en una especie de cicatriz cuando Voldemort murió, es decir; que no desapareció en sí, sino que tomó la forma de una cicatriz parecida a la que queda cuando se remueve un tatuaje. Así que si alguien ha visto como remueven un tatuaje, sabrán que la cicatriz conserva la forma del tatuaje, pero no los detalles.

Me imagino que la cicatriz de Severus aún tenía un poco del color de la marca, así que aún era fácilmente reconocible por sus alumnos, no habían pasado tantos meses como para que estuviera completamente "borrada".


	17. Navidad y un Weasley más

**16.- Navidad y un Weasley más**

* * *

Durante la cena en "nuestra casa", no perdí el tiempo peleando con mi compañero sobre su "bromita". Si algo había aprendido como espía es que la furia era mala consejera, y como un Slytherin, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para regresársela. Así que dedique mi energía a pedirle un favor que me era muy necesario en esos momentos, nochebuena sería dentro de unos días y no estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer en estos casos, jamás me habían invitado a pasar la navidad, nunca.

Solía quedarme en el castillo o irme a mi casa y pasarlo como un día más en el calendario. Así que no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a los Weasley, y de paso al resto de mis compañeros, ya que Molly los había invitado a todos, aunque a ellos más o menos sabía que regalarles. Dinero no me faltaba, sino al menos una pista de que podría gustarle a la familia Weasley. Así que estaba ahí, cenando y yo pensando cómo pedirle un favor al mocoso, antes de que tuviéramos que ir a casa de Molly.

—Harry, quisiera pedirte un favor—.

—¿Cuál Severus? —.

—Necesito... tu... ayuda... ¡para comprar los regalos de navidad para los Weasley! —Solté de un tirón.

—Uhmm, creo que podría hacer un lugar en mi agenda. Además, no creo que ingredientes de pociones y libros viejos sean un buen regalo para los señores Weasley—.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de soportar de lo que creí y no me equivoque, fuimos al callejón Diagon un par de días después, ya casi habíamos terminado las compras cuando me acordé que me faltaba un regalo para mi tarado compañero de casa y trabajo. Reduje las cajas y las metí en una bolsa para no cargar nada en mis manos.

—Harry, tengo que comprar un par de ingredientes, ¿Te importaría regresar solo a la casa? —.

—No, para nada, nos vemos en la cena—.

Perfecto. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle al chico. Recorrí todo el callejón y nada, estaba a punto de rendirme y solo comprarle unos dulces o algo así cuando noté algo negro en la tienda de mascotas. Era un perro, que si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible, hubiera jurado que era el pulgoso de Sirius Black en su forma animaga. Di unos pasos hacia él y parecía que me reconocía. Empezaba a alejarme cuando el can empezó a ladrar en mi dirección mientras alzaba una de sus patas hacia mi desde su jaula.

Y así iba yo, cargando un pulgoso perro negro que se negó en redondo a caminar o usar correa en cuanto hube pagado por él, y luego se me ocurrió algo ¿Dónde pondría al perro sin que lo viera Harry hasta navidad? ¡Demonios! en la premura de haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para Harry, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Tendría que pedirle un favor a Hagrid o a Luna. Fui directo al Caldero Chorreante y pedí de favor usar la chimenea para hacer una llamada a Hagrid. Afortunadamente para mí, estaban tanto Hagrid como Luna en la cabaña de él tomando té.

—Hagrid, buenas tardes, Luna—.

—P-profesor Snape, ¿Q-qué se le ofrece? —Hagrid aún me temía un poco. Aunque ya tartamudeaba menos cuando me veía.

—Severus, buenas tardes, que bonito perro, se parece al padrino de Harry—Luna, con ella todo era más fácil—Es el regalo de Harry, ¿Verdad? —.

—Sí Luna, pero no puedo tenerlo en casa o Harry lo notará, ¿Podrían tenerlo aquí hasta navidad? —.

—Claro, ¿Ya tiene un nombre? —.

—Aún no, espero que Harry decida cuál será el adecuado—Y envié al perro por la chimenea.

—Lo veremos en casa de la señora Weasley, Severus—.

—Hasta navidad Luna, hasta luego Hagrid—Y saque mi cabeza de la chimenea. Ahora a casa a cenar.

* * *

Por fin llegó nochebuena, y partimos hacia la "madriguera", no podía negar que estaba algo nervioso, era la primera vez que estaría tan rodeado de gente. Apenas llegamos a la casa, Molly nos recibió a ambos con un enorme abrazo mientras depositaba un beso en nuestras mejillas.

—Pasen queridos, la comida estará lista en un momento, pueden dejar sus abrigos por aquí, y después de comer les enseñare donde dormirán—.

Ronald no mentía, Molly estaba un poco demasiado emocionada con nuestra visita. Ya estaba casi la mitad del profesorado e incluso Draco Malfoy estaba ahí sentado en un sillón con una taza de chocolate en su mano.

Buscamos un asiento, y no entendía por qué Harry no se me separaba. Pensaba que quería ver a su novia después de tantos meses separados, pero parecía estarla evitando. Ginny Weasley no había regresado a Hogwarts, después de la guerra, decidió darse un año sabático. Lo cual permitió que pudieran seguir su relación, aunque fuera a distancia.

Ginny Weasley logró llevarse aparte a Harry, mientras podía ver que se encontraba "aterrado" ante la perspectiva de estar a solas con su novia. Me pregunté qué podría causarle tanto terror. El resto de la familia Weasley llegó a saludarme y por mi parte solo saludé con un gesto al resto de mis compañeros. Por fin llegaron todos los demás invitados de Molly, incluyendo a Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto.

Molly hizo levitar las bandejas y todos empezamos a comer y beber, mientras platicábamos, incluso Draco estaba conviviendo, quizás producto del Hidromiel, Whiskey de Fuego y todos los bocadillos que Molly insistía en que comiera. Después de que ya estábamos todos algo "chispeantes", Molly nos dijo que la siguiéramos y nos fue indicando las habitaciones para que durmieramos, Harry y Ron dormirían en la habitación de este último, Andrómeda y su nieto en otra, Draco quedo con Percy y así, al final me dejó a mí la habitación del ático.

—Es la más retirada Severus, sé que te gusta tu privacidad—.

—Gracias Molly. Nos vemos mañana—.

—Que descanses Severus—.

Y me dispuse a dormir, apenas había pasado un par de horas cuando oí unos leves toquidos, abrí la trampilla que servía como entrada de mi habitación y pude ver a un colorado Harry murmurar hacía mi con un dejo de súplica.

—No preguntes y déjame pasar—.

—No—Y empecé a cerrar la trampilla.

—No seas desgraciado Sev. Por favor. No tengo donde dormir—.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Peleaste con tu amigo? Y no me digas Sev—.

—Si me dejas entrar te digo—.

—Está bien. No hagas ruido, todos los demás de seguro ya están dormidos—.

—No todos. Agrego mientras cerraba la trampilla—.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir junto a Ronald? —.

—Porque ahí está Hermione—.

—¿Y eso te molesta por qué...? —Pregunte, divertido, por que conocía _perfectamente_ la razón, pero quería incomodarlo.

—¿Sabes que son novios verdad? —.

—Sí, ¿Y? —.

—Últimamente con las clases que damos y las que tomamos para EXTASIS y eso, no habían tenido tiempo para... tú sabes—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Por Merlín! Y te incomoda que estén teniendo sexo junto a ti. No creí que el Elegido, el Niño Que Vivió, fuera tan mojigato—.

—No soy mojigato, es que son demasiado efusivos, demasiado ruidosos y no puedo dormir con tanto... —.

—¿Gemido? —Pregunte, muy divertido por sus reacciones.

—Sí que eres cabrón Severus—.

—Ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo, puedes dormir aquí, solo hay una cama, así que mi lado es el izquierdo, no me abraces y te aviso que me muevo mientras duermo—.

—De acuerdo y yo te aviso que... —.

—Que roncas, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho una vez—.

—Bueno, entonces que descanses Sev—.

—¿No vas a dejar de decirme Sev, verdad? —.

—No, me gusta molestarte con eso—.

—Mocoso—.

—Idiota—.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí un peso en mi estómago, una ¿mano? ¡El mocoso me estaba abrazando! ¿Y por qué lo estaba yo abrazando? No podía moverme, tenía su cabeza sobre mi brazo, si me movía, se despertaría, solo esperaba que Harry fuera el que se moviera y me soltará. Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. No solo no se movía, sino que oí pasos hacía mi habitación. Fingí seguir durmiendo y oí que alguien entraba. No moví ni un músculo y después de unos minutos, oí como se iba el visitante.

Después de eso, Harry volteó hacía el otro lado y me liberaba de su peso. No deje pasar ni un segundo, me levanté, me vestí con un movimiento de varita y baje a la cocina. Necesitaba algo fuerte para despejarme. En cuanto llegué a la cocina, me encontré a George Weasley con un té, mirándome divertido.

—¡Buenos díaaaaas profesor! —.

—No estábamos... no era... no pensarás... —¿Porque estaba nervioso? Ni siquiera sabía si él era quien había entrado y yo estaba actuando como si hubiera hecho algo indebido.

—Profesor, relájese, yo no vi su lindo abracito. No he visto nada—Y me guiño un ojo.

—¿No dirás nada? Yo no lo abrace a propósito, él... supongo que se movió y... —.

—Profesor, relájese, hablo en serio, no diré nada. Harry tiene problemas al dormir a veces, al menos es lo que dice Ron, habla dormido y a veces se abraza a su almohada, y ahora estaba usted en vez de ella. ¿Le gustaría un té? —.

—S-sí, claro, gracias—.

Mientras tomábamos el té, recordé que los gemelos eran famosos por sus bromas, quizás había encontrado la ayuda que necesitaba para regresarle la bromita a Harry. Así que decidí arriesgarme con George.

—...Señor Weasley... —.

—Llámame George—.

—George, ¿Te gustaría hacerle una broma a Harry? Me hizo una broma que no puedo ni quiero perdonarle y en vista de que deseo conservarlo como amigo, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya. ¿Me explico? —.

—Con toda propiedad señor—.

—Llámame Severus—.

—Severus, ¿Qué tan pesada fue la broma? —.

—Su amigo me beso en la mejilla, después de decirme "Sev, yo también te amo", y luego se fue corriendo y riendo. No tengo idea de cómo regresarle ese atrevimiento—.

—Tengo una idea, pero no sé si tengas estómago para ello—.

—Pruébame—Contesté, sonriendo y vi una sonrisa igual en George.

Planeamos la broma durante algunos minutos. Sería después de abrir los regalos y frente a su novia. Tenía que aceptar que la idea de George era terriblemente malévola, ya sabía con qué Weasley tendría una amistad a futuro. Molly se despertó y en cuanto entre a la cocina, nos corrió de la ahí, diciendo que fuéramos a ayudar afuera a poner la carpa. Al parecer, Molly y Arthur habían decidido mover el desayuno al patio.

Fuimos a terminar de poner la carpa junto a Arthur y luego de que Filius y Minerva se levantaron y unieron a nosotros, movimos el árbol y los regalos al centro de la carpa, además de que agregamos algunas decoraciones y muérdago en el techo. Luego de que todo estuvo listo, entramos a ayudar a Molly a transportar las bandejas de comida y cuando estuvo listo, todos ya se encontraban despiertos y en ese momento llegaron los últimos invitados de Molly, Hagrid y Luna. No vi al perro con ellos, pero Luna me guiño un ojo, indicándome que todo estaba listo.

Desayunamos animadamente, deseándonos "¡Feliz navidad!" y bebiendo un poco de Hidromiel, cervezas de mantequilla y chocolate caliente, Molly seguía alimentando a Draco con suficiente comida como para alimentar a su hijo Ron por una semana, parece que se había puesto como misión personal engordarlo un poco antes de que regresara al colegio.

Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos y todos recibimos un suéter con la inicial de nuestro nombre, ya había recibido uno en mi convalecencia, pero este era de color negro con la S en verde claro. Harry me explico por lo bajo que Molly los hacía para aquellos que consideraba parte de su familia. Empecé a dimensionar el valor de ese regalo. Y me lo puse inmediatamente.

Ya que casi todos habían abierto sus regalos, solo faltábamos Harry y yo de abrir los nuestros, Luna me hizo una seña para indicar que ya estaba listo mi obsequio para Harry, y una caja enorme apareció de la nada, envuelta en verde y rojo con un listón plateado y un letrero flotante que decía "Para Harry de Severus". Harry se acercó para abrirla con cuidado, supongo que temía que fuera algo peligroso o mortal. Apenas lo abrió, soltó un quejido y un par de lágrimas, me acerqué temeroso de que hubiera sido demasiado para él.

—¿No te gusto el perro? —.

—N-no, me encanta, es que, se parece mucho a... —.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso pensé que te gustaría. Aún no tiene nombre, si quieres podemos regresarlo... —.

— ¡NO! no, me encanta, es solo que extraño a Sirius. Creo que... ya sé que nombre ponerle, hocicos. Se llamará hocicos. Y bueno, aquí tienes tu regalo Severus—Y me extendió mi obsequio mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Me entregó un paquete de color verde oscuro. Era un libro de pociones, muy antiguo, tenía recetas de más de 3 siglos, una verdadera joya para cualquier maestro de pociones. Nunca había recibido un regalo tan hermoso como ese. Casi me sentí culpable por lo que haría a continuación. Abracé a Harry y esa fue la señal para mi compinche.

George movió uno de los muérdagos encima de nosotros, y lo hizo bajar hasta encima de nuestras cabezas de forma que Harry y yo, no tuviéramos otra "opción" que respetar las reglas de la tradición, el muérdago estaba encantado para que ninguno pudiera moverse hasta hacer lo que había que hacer.

Harry volteo hacia el muérdago al no poder separarse de mí, en cuanto lo vio, su cara se puso roja y me miraba con verdadero terror. Le sonreí con toda la maldad que pude y le susurré cerca del oído.

—¿No creíste que no te haría pagar tu insolencia verdad niño? —.

Lo miré de frente, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil, le tome la barbilla y me acerque con cuidado a sus labios. Lo besé, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su aliento cálido llegar hasta mis labios, con una ternura que ni yo mismo creí capaz de dar, sentí como temblaban sus labios, incapaces de saber si responder o no a los míos. Pude sentir como se derretía entre mis brazos y cuando pensé que ya había tenido suficiente. Lo separé de mí y le dije al tiempo que le daba otro breve beso.

—...¡Feliz Navidad cariño! —.

Me separé de él y choque manos con George Weasley que estaba botado de la risa en una de las sillas, mientras el resto nos miraba sorprendidos, lo cual no duro mucho antes de que todos rompieran a reír al comprender que era una broma, y se acercaron a Harry para ver si estaba bien, ya que el muchacho no se movió hasta que Ginny se acercó, todavía carcajeándose y jurando "venganza" contra mí persona, sentí que algo me golpeo, pero no le di importancia, iba hacia la cocina para descansar de mi merecida "venganza". George me alcanzó cuando me estaba sirviendo un poco de agua.

—¡Por Merlín! Me encanto tu regalo Severus—.

—Gracias, pero espero que no consideres muy impersonal una caja de dulces de broma—.

—No eso, es bueno, pero tu último regalo fue mejor—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—A honrar a Fred en Navidad. Extraño mucho a mi hermano Severus. Esto que hicimos contra Harry, bueno... es algo que él hubiera disfrutado mucho. Y el resto de mis hermanos, no entienden, no pueden entender cuanta falta me hace. La guerra nos quitó a Fred como familia, pero a mí me quitó a mi compañero de armas, a mi gemelo. Así que te agradezco la oportunidad de haber hecho una broma como la hubiera hecho con Fred—.

Y sin más me abrazo, mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas. Yo nunca tuve un hermano y mi única gran amiga fue Lily, apenas podía entender el dolor de George por Fred. No podía imaginar nada más desgarrador. Torpemente le correspondí el abrazo. No estaba acostumbrado aún a ser expresivo. Se secó con la manga de su suéter sus incipientes lágrimas y se volvió a dirigir a mí.

—...Por cierto, ahora eres un Weasley más gracias a Ginny—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—Te daré un espejo y me iré. No quiero ver tu reacción—.

Me dio el espejo y salió huyendo. Al verme en él, entendí lo que acababa de decir. El golpecito que sentí en la carpa era un hechizo que me dirigió la menor de los Weasley en represalia por mi "pequeña broma", mi cabello ahora era de color rojo y tenía la piel clara con pecas. Si me hubiera puesto junto a la familia, habría parecido el hermano mayor de Bill Weasley. George tenía razón, parecía un Weasley más.


	18. Feliz cumpleaños

**17.- Feliz cumpleaños**

* * *

Antes de despedirnos, Molly nos insistió en que regresáramos para año nuevo, pero que dejáramos los arrumacos para nuestra casa y luego de que nos casaramos en santo matrimonio. Esa mujer apenas podía contener la risa, y George alcanzó a guiñarme un ojo antes de que mi sonrojado compañero y yo nos retiráramos a "nuestra" casa. Le devolví el gesto a mi compinche con una sonrisa burlona que esperaba el pudiera interpretar correctamente _"la siguiente broma será mejor George"_ , ese era mi mensaje.

Harry, hocicos y yo nos aparecimos en la entrada de la casa y sin decir nada, entró directo a su cuarto y se encerró, no quise pedirle perdón, no tenía porque, él sabía que siempre le regresaría sus bromas, así había sido nuestro trato desde que nos convertimos en compañeros de casa, y luego en compañeros de trabajo. Pensaba que estaba implícito.

Después de un par de horas y ya con la cena lista (que solo fue recalentar lo que nos hizo llevarnos Molly porque nos vio "demasiado flacos") mientras hocicos miraba hacia las escaleras gimiendo, tuve que hacer acopio de valor y tocar a su puerta. Estaba abierta.

Entre sigilosamente y pude ver que Harry estaba dormido boca abajo, tenía lagrimas secas en el rostro. ¡Por todos los magos oscuros! ¿Tanto le afectó la broma? Pensé que había sido divertida, incluso su novia había ejecutado una "perfecta" venganza en mi persona entre risas, que no tardé en quitarme más que un par de movimientos de varita.

Respiraba pausadamente y se volteó de espaldas, pude ver que ni siquiera se había quitado los lentes. Empecé a sentirme un poco ¿Avergonzado?, no, era algo más difuso. Simplemente no me gustaba verlo sufrir, era diferente a molestarlo. Cuando lo molestaba siempre rumiaba alguna maldición y luego contraatacaba con algo y me dejaba ahora a mi rumiando maldiciones mientras se reía.

Era la primera vez que no lo veía enojarse, sino abatirse y me dolía verlo así. Me había encariñado mucho con el zoquete de cabello revuelto. Así que decidí dejarlo solo. Ya me "disculparía" a mi modo, cuando estuviera despierto. Le quite los lentes y los puse en su buró, mientras llamaba al perro que no note que me siguió hasta su habitación. El clon perruno de Sirius me siguió a regañadientes. Parecía querer quedarse junto a su nuevo amo. Pero decidió que era mejor obedecerme.

Harry no despertó hasta el día siguiente, me había adelantado y prepare el desayuno a manera de disculpa. Iba a esperar hasta que el sacara el tema a colación. Pero en cuanto se sentó empezó a comentar de todo menos de ese hecho. Bien, mejor para mí, él estaba decidido a no hablar de eso y me facilitaba mucho el trabajo.

Hocicos decidió dormir en la sala, no quiso ir con Harry a su habitación ni tampoco a la mía, el can era celoso de su espacio, tampoco le gustaba comer comida para perros, exigía mediante pequeñas mordidas y gemidos un poco de lo que comíamos. Así que después de un par de días, Hocicos tenía su propio plato debajo de la mesa. Ya había arreglado con Luna y Hagrid que le hicieran un espacio cerca de sus cabañas junto a Fang, el perro de Hagrid, a lo cual accedieron gustosos. Al parecer se habían encariñado mucho con el perro en los días en que lo cuidaron. Y Harry podría estar cerca del perro, y yo... pues... me agradaba un poco el saco de pulgas.

Harry seguía un poco taciturno, no hablaba mucho, pero en general estaba "bien". Empezaba a preocuparme un poco. Llegó la víspera de año nuevo y con ello, un nuevo viaje a la madriguera, esta vez fuimos casi los primeros en llegar, Draco y su "ahora" novia Astoria ya estaban sentados en la sala. La menor de las Weasley en cuanto nos vio, se llevó a Harry aparte al patio y me quedé solo, así que me senté cerca de la chimenea ignorando un poco a la pareja. Después llegó Hagrid con unos dulces para perro, los cuales Hocicos no tuvo remilgos en aceptar, detrás de él, llegó Luna acompañada de un joven de ojos y cabello cafés, pero con la misma expresión soñadora de Luna. Lo presento como su _"amigo especial"_ Rolf Scamander.

Al parecer su abuelo había estado visitando a Hagrid apenas comenzó el ciclo escolar y el chico que a veces acompañaba a su abuelo, se había hecho amigo de Luna casi de inmediato. Luego llegaron Neville y el resto del profesorado, Andrómeda y su nieto y al final los Weasley mayores, Bill y su esposa Fleur, con un vientre que indicaba que pronto serían 3 en esa familia, y Charlie.

Igual que en Navidad, Molly se encargó de que la ropa se nos empezará a ajustar a fuerza de bocadillos y postres. Aunque esta vez no intento engordar a Draco, su novia ya se estaba encargado de eso por Molly. Así que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando Ginny Weasley entró de la mano con Harry y dijo que tenía que decirnos algo importante a todos nosotros. ¿Estarían por anunciar su boda? ¿Sería por eso por lo que Harry había estado llorando y luego tan callado esa semana? ¿La perspectiva de una boda era tan terrible para él?

—Familia, amigos, hurón. Tenemos algo que decirles... no es fácil... Harry y yo estuvimos hablando y creemos que la decisión que hemos tomado es la mejor para nosotros... —.

Podía cortarse con un cuchillo la tensión que se apropió de la sala en ese momento.

—...Hemos decidido terminar. Y les pedimos que no traten de disuadirnos, tenemos nuestras razones y las hablaremos con ustedes más adelante. No queríamos hacer el anuncio así, pero algo paso que nos hizo acelerarlo. Aun así, quedamos en buenos términos y somos amigos, y Harry sigue siendo parte de la familia, así que no nos hagan más difícil esto. Harry, si quieres agregar algo... creo que deberías hacerlo ahora—.

—No Ginny, creo que lo que dijiste cubre todo. Fuiste una excelente novia, y eres una excelente amiga—.

Y Harry fue a sentarse a mi lado, mientras Molly se debatía entre abrazar a su hija o a Harry, y al final decidió no hacer nada. Todos los demás fingimos demencia lo que restaba de la noche. Pasada la medianoche, nos fuimos despidiendo todos. Harry, el pulgoso y yo, nos aparecimos enfrente de la casa y esta vez, Harry titubeo para entrar.

—¿Por eso estabas tan callado esta semana? —Le pregunté directamente.

—En parte, tenía que procesar muchas cosas Sev—.

Ni siquiera me moleste esta vez por lo de Sev.

—¿Un trago? —.

—¿Tú pagas? —.

—Seguro—.

—Entonces vamos—.

Dejamos a Hocicos en la sala y fuimos hacia el caldero chorreante. Nos quedamos hasta la mañana siguiente y llegamos bastante tambaleantes hasta la puerta de la casa. En cuanto entramos no pudimos ni llegar a la escalera, así que Harry se acostó en el sillón que estaba junto a la chimenea y yo en el contiguo. Nuestra apacible rutina volvía a su cauce. Ya no volvimos a hablar de Ginny Weasley en lo que restaba de las vacaciones.

Ya de vuelta en el castillo, las cosas fueron relativamente normales, pero a mitad de semana, mi compañero empezó a rehuirme, fuera de las clases que tenía que tomar conmigo, parecía querer evitarme a toda costa, y el resto de sus amigos también, empecé a sentirme un poco desplazado. Había pensado que empezábamos a llevarnos "bien", a secas, quizás no amigos íntimos, pero ¡Demonios!, me dolía pensar que yo ya los consideraba "amigos" y ellos quizás ya se habían arrepentido. Incluso Draco parecía evitarme, pero como iba casi siempre acompañado de su novia, supuse que era porque quería un momento a solas con su pareja.

La única que no me rehuía era Luna, así que esa semana me dedique a visitarla, bueno, a ella y al perro, Hocicos nada más verme se me acercaba trotando con un pasito que demostraba verdadera alegría. El primer día transforme una piedra en un juguete para perros que Hocicos no tardó en traerme y así pase las tardes, jugando con el perro y tomando té con Luna, sentados en el pasto. Si, Severus Snape estaba tan afligido que estaba sentado en el pasto jugando con un pulgoso idéntico a Sirius Black y platicando con la chica más sui generis de todo el castillo.

—¿Sabes por qué me huyen tus amigos? —.

—Sí, pero no están huyendo de ti, sino escondiéndose—.

—Es que están muy... raros—.

—Tranquilo Severus. Pronto sabrás porque están escondiéndose. Pero no te están huyendo—.

—¿No me dirás entonces? —.

—No puedo. Prometí que no lo haría. Pero puedo abrazarte si quieres—.

Le dije que si con la cabeza y se acercó a mí, puso un brazo sobre mi espalda y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Esa chica tenía el poder de poner las cosas en perspectiva, aunque parecía vivir en un continuo estado de ensoñación. El pulgoso se acercó a nosotros y decidió que también quería mimos, así que se puso encima de mis piernas y entre los dos tuvimos que acariciar a Hocicos.

El fin de semana había llegado, era sábado y me encontré con la noticia de que ese día, no habría nuestro habitual partido de Quidditch, "humor de perros" era apenas una sombra de lo que sentía. Ya que tenía libre la tarde decidí que visitaría a Rossie en la tarde. No la había ido a visitar ni le envié lechuzas para saber que tal la había pasado en Navidad. Iba de camino hacia los carruajes cuando Harry me alcanzó.

—Sev, ¿Adónde vas? —.

—A Hogsmeade—Conteste evidentemente enojado.

—Te acompaño entonces, quería ir a la tienda de lechuzas a ver si alguna me gustaba—.

—Haz lo que gustes—.

Mi cara no pareció intimidar a Potter (se había ganado que lo volviera a llamar Potter), que de inmediato saltó al carruaje y no parecía darse cuenta de mi evidente molestia por su presencia. Así que decidí hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol e ignorarlo el resto del viaje y separarme de él apenas llegáramos al pueblo.

Para mi disgusto, eso no estaba en los planes de Potter. Nada más poner un pie en el pueblo, me arrastró hasta la tienda de lechuzas y estuvimos ahí por más de una hora hasta que se decidió por una lechuza blanca con algunas plumas negras en el lomo, parecía estar moteada. Luego me arrastró a la tienda de plumas, insistiendo en que debíamos comprar más tinta y pergamino porque se habían acabado los suministros para las clases y que Minerva nos reembolsaría lo que gastáramos. Después de casi otra hora, salimos y ya estaba más que dispuesto a ir a Azkaban por matar a mi joven "compañero", cuando alegremente sugirió tomar un trago en las Tres Escobas.

—Tú pagas—Fue todo lo que dije y dirigimos nuestros pasos hacia allá.

Nada más entrar, fui recibido con un grito de ¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, tan fuerte que por poco me da un ataque al corazón, ahí estaban sus amigos (mis "amigos") y el resto de los profesores, Rossie sonriéndome desde la barra y guiñándome un ojo mientras me lanzaba un beso. Y Harry estaba tratando sin éxito de contener sus risas. Me recompuse casi de inmediato y agradecí a todos por la "sorpresa", definitivamente ese niño estaba bien muerto. Lo de navidad no sería nada en comparación a mi siguiente "venganza". George seguro tendría excelentes ideas, debía recordar enviarle una lechuza pronto.

Al parecer, mis "compañeros profesores", todos ellos, planearon darme una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, yo ni siquiera me acordaba que era mi cumpleaños, y ¿Cómo averiguo el mocoso cuando cumplía años? Deje las cosas en paz por el momento. Después de todo, era mi último cumpleaños antes de los 40.

Poco después de la 1 de la mañana, todos se fueron regresando al castillo, a excepción de Harry que estaba algo "inconveniente", me despedí de Rossie diciéndole que la vería en la noche para ponernos al día y me lleve a mi "compañero" hasta el carruaje. Por eso es por lo que me "huían". Estaba enojado aún, pero menos. No mataría a Harry... aún.

En cuanto pude llevar a rastras a Harry a su habitación, recordé el pequeñísimo detalle de que no conocía su contraseña y por más que le pregunté, Harry no lograba recordar cual era. Así que tuve que meterlo a mi habitación. Harry seguía murmurando algo que no entendía, y trate de acostarlo en mi cama, yo dormiría en el sillón que tenía al lado. Pero alcanzó a aferrarse a mi cuello y me tiro junto a él. Seguía murmurando cosas y yo no entendía más que fragmentos inconexos, así que le pregunte.

—¿Qué demonios quieres Harry? —.

—Nada, n-nada, n.a.d.a., no debes saberlo, no debes... —.

—¿Saber qué Harry? —Ahora estaba intrigado. No creí que ocultara algo grave, sabía que tenía sus secretos, pero este lo estaba poniendo mal. Podía verlo, tenía los ojos llorosos y la boca a punto de soltar un gemido de desconsuelo.

—No debes, n—no puedes saberlo... —.

—¿Que no debo saber Harry? —.

—Severus, Sev, Sevvie no debes saberlo, n-nunca... Y-yo... c-creo que tú, c-creo que yo... —.

—¿Qué Harry? —.

Esta escena era casi surrealista, un alcoholizado Harry Potter aprisionándome con su brazo contra mi propia cama, mientras murmuraba acerca de algo que lo estaba carcomiendo. Decidí insistir. Podía serme útil para mi "pequeña vendetta".

—¿Que no debo saber Harry? —Le dije casi susurrándole al oído. Algo debió torcerse en su mente, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo era a Harry Potter besándome.

Fue en un instante, puso sus labios contra los míos, mientras me abrazaba tratando de acercarme más a él. Podía sentir su desesperación y algo también debió torcerse mi mente, porque empecé a corresponder a su caricia.

Pude sentir como sus labios se abrían a los míos y sentí su aliento. ¡Por Merlín!, nunca había probado una boca más dulce que la de ese chico. Sentí como el calor invadía mi rostro mientras mi piel empezaba a arder. El Gryffindor sabia besar.

Harry me separo un poco de él y empezó a abrir mi saco, y luego siguió con mi camisa. Volvió a capturar mis labios, mientras sus manos exploraban mi pecho. No sé cómo, no me importo en ese momento, pero le quité la camisa que llevaba medio puesta y también empecé a acariciarlo, tenía la piel tersa y podía sentir como gemía levemente cuando pasaba mis manos por su espalda y luego regresaba a su pecho.

Después de unos instantes, empezó a besarme el cuello mientras iba bajando sus caricias al sur. No necesitaba mucho más, desde los primeros besos podía sentir como mi miembro empezaba a erguirse y sentir las manos de mi joven pupilo, solo hacía que el morbo y la excitación aumentaran dolorosamente dicha erección. No es que mi acompañante no estuviera "sufriendo" lo suyo.

Se aferraba a mi cuerpo con desesperación y podía sentir que tenía los mismos problemas que yo en la parte sur, y decidí corresponderle el favor. Lo separé un poco de mi pecho, que estaba besando en ese momento y empecé a besarle el cuello, para luego darle pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras empezaba a meter mi mano en su ropa interior. La otra mano estaba muy entretenida con su espalda y trasero.

—N-no debes, n-no debes saberlo... —Trataba de decirme entre gemidos.

—¿Que no debo saber Harry? —Conteste casi en un gruñido, ya no estaba pensando racionalmente, solo quería continuar lo que estábamos haciendo.

—S-se siente muy bien, Sev. P-pero no debes... s-saberlo... —.

—¿Qué Harry? —Le susurre al oído luego de jalar un poco su lóbulo con mi boca. Esperando que eso lo animará a continuar.

—Y-yo, yo... te amo... —.

Y para mi desgracia y la de mi "amigo" de abajo, Harry se desplomó y ya no recuperó la conciencia hasta la mañana siguiente.


	19. De vuelta al inicio

**18.- De vuelta al inicio**

* * *

No pude volver a dormir, tenía que hacerme cargo de lo que el mocoso había provocado antes de dormirse en mi cama. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Siquiera hubiera terminado antes de caerse dormido! Tuve que arreglar yo mismo el "problema". Eso no era lo que me comía por dentro.

Tenía tiempo sin sentir esa necesidad, era lógico que al ver la oportunidad mi cuerpo reaccionara, era algo más. Potter, sí; el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció-Al-Señor-Tenebroso, acaba de confesarme que me amaba, y yo... no sabía qué pensar de todo esto. Desde hace tiempo yo mismo miraba a Harry de forma diferente, pero pensé que era por el trato que tuvimos durante mi recuperación y luego la convivencia como compañeros de casa, lo que me había orillado a verlo desde otro ángulo. Pero sabía que solo eran excusas que yo mismo me daba. Y sobre él, no sabía que de cierto había en su confesión.

Pensé en la atención que me daba, no era la misma que le daba a cualquiera de sus amigos. Analizándolo bien, le gustaba molestarme más de la cuenta que a sus otros "amigos". Bromeaba con Ron y Neville, pero no los molestaba propiamente, con Draco era una extraña relación de compañerismo y rivalidad a la par, ambos eran muy parecidos y chocaban por eso. Con sus amigas, evidentemente el trato era diferente, no les haría bromas y las incordiaría solo para ver sus expresiones ni esperaría "represalias" de ellas.

Pero conmigo, todo era distinto. Le gustaba molestarme, llevarme al límite de mi paciencia, hacer bromas cada vez más subidas de tono. Habíamos llegado a un punto en que la siguiente broma quizás fuera demasiado "lejos". Por eso me sentía frustrado y aterrado.

Si todo lo que paso antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia era una broma, había sido lo peor ya que estaba jugando con fuego y se lo haría pagar caro. Pero si no era una broma, no sabía qué hacer, no sabría cómo reaccionar a lo que Harry podría sentir por mí.

Y lo más aterrador en ambos casos, es que yo estaba completamente jodido. Cualquier respuesta que tuviera esa incógnita, yo ya estaba más que jodido. Estaba enamorándome de Harry Potter. Lo sospeche después de su "broma" en el lago, la sospecha se hizo más fuerte en navidad, y lo confirme en año nuevo, cuando sentí demasiado alivio al saber que ya no tendría novia.

Si había sido una broma, tendría que pensar en una respuesta que no tuviera nada que ver con mis sentimientos, y alejarme del chico lo suficiente para "sanar mi herida". Y si resulta que el sentía algo por mí, no sabía qué hacer.

Le llevaba 20 años, no es mucho cuando se trata de una amistad, pero para una relación, era mucha diferencia. Era su mentor, no estaba contra el reglamento que tuviéramos algo más que una amistad, pero podía considerarse un _"conflicto de intereses"._ Y luego estaba el asunto de que yo no era la mejor persona para ser la pareja del _"Gran Harry Potter, Salvador del mundo mágico"._ ¿Podrían sus amigos aceptarme como su pareja? ¿Y los Weasley? ¿Aún lo considerarían familia?

Pensando en todo esto, llegó el amanecer y hasta pasando las 10, Harry logró por fin abrir los ojos. Veía todo a su alrededor como si no pudiera sostener su cabeza. Si yo no estuviera tan asustado, podría haberlo considerado muy divertido. Al final logró enfocar un poco sus ojos y localizó sus lentes. Empezó a hablarme con la voz pastosa de quien ha bebido más de la cuenta.

—M-mi cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sev? —.

—En mi habitación—Dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No recuerdo n-nada? ¿Porque estoy en tu cama? ¿Y por qué no llevo camisa? —.

Su cara pasó del desconcierto al horror en menos de un segundo. ¿De verdad no recordaba nada? ¿Nada de nada? Decidí intentar entrar en su mente, y no pude, había un inmenso espacio en blanco en donde debían estar sus pensamientos. En su estado no podía haber usado Oclumancia, además de que Potter no era el mejor en eso. Por más que intente, no pude penetrar en su mente, era como si hubiera mandado todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos a una bóveda y solo él supiera de su paradero.

Decidí confiar en mi habilidad de descifrar el lenguaje corporal. Se veía genuinamente perturbado, disperso, no parecía poder hilar un solo pensamiento. En general, parecía sincero al decir que de verdad no recordaba nada de lo acontecido en la madrugada. Así que decidí jugarme una última carta que podría salvar esta situación sin perder su amistad. Quizás nunca podría atreverme a decirle lo que empezaba a sentir por él. Pero al menos lo tendría cerca.

—Primero, estabas borracho. Segundo, te traje hasta tu habitación con la intención de dejarte en tu propia cama, pero en tu estado no pudiste decirme la contraseña, así que decidí cederte mi cama. Y tercero, estas sin camisa porque se llenó de sudor, así que te la quite. Por último, te duele la cabeza, porque tienes resaca. Creo que tengo una poción que te servirá para eso último—.

Y me fui directo a mi laboratorio a buscar un frasco con una poción vigorizante, esa debería servirle para paliar los efectos del alcohol. Agradecí a todos los magos antiguos porque Harry de verdad no recordaba nada. Aún no estaba listo para tomar una decisión y arriesgarme a intentar algo. Ni siquiera el señor oscuro me había hecho sentir tan aterrado como la idea de tener que separarme completamente de Harry. Regresé a mi habitación con el frasco en mano y se lo di a Harry ya abierto.

—...Bébela toda, te sentirás mejor. Y te recomiendo que vayas a tu cuarto y pidas el desayuno a uno de los elfos. Te sugeriría también dormir un poco más. La poción te ayudará, pero no quitará toda la resaca—.

—Gracias Severus. Lamento que hayas tenido que dormir en tu sillón después de tu fiesta—.

—No importa, fue muy divertido escucharte balbucear, ¿Quién diría que el Niño Que Vivió no sabe cuándo parar de beber? —Le dije con suficiente sorna, de vuelta al inicio, para molestarnos mutuamente.

—Muy gracioso Severus, algún día te veré en mi situación y también me burlare en tu cara—Aparentemente, de verdad no recordaba nada.

—Bueno, ya que estas consciente, lárgate de mi cuarto mocoso—.

—¿Me das mi camisa? —.

Le hice un encantamiento de limpieza no verbal y se la devolví.

—Ten, ahora largo—.

Se fue maldiciendo en voz baja. Alcance a oír algo como _"maldito murciélago"_ , y _"si no fuera mi amigo"_ antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de sí. Suspire, nunca me había sentido más aliviado.

Me recosté en la cama y pude aspirar su aroma entre mis sabanas, me quedé así un rato antes de dejar fluir las lágrimas, aún si él no recordaba lo que pasó, yo sí; y dolía, vaya que dolía. Estaba más allá de estar jodido. Estaba enamorado, muy enamorado. Y antes de dormirme, alcancé a murmurar para mí mismo.

—También te amo Harry—.


	20. San Valentin

**19.- San Valentín**

* * *

Pasó muy rápido el mes de enero y, Harry y yo; volvimos a nuestra rutina de clases, Quidditch y molestarnos mutuamente, pero ya con bromas menos pesadas. Al parecer, había escarmentado después de lo de navidad. Al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba.

Pensé, erróneamente, que las "muestras de afecto" que llegaban a las cajas de mi habitación ya habrían parado. Después de mi cumpleaños, habían descendido hasta que ya no llegaban más que un par de paquetes a la semana y una o dos tarjetas. Me sentí casi aliviado cuando noté esto, pero esto solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Un día antes de San Valentín, las cajas de mi habitación comenzaron a llenarse de forma alarmante, tuve que conjurar más cajas, y más y más. Antes de la comida, ya tenía al menos unas 20 cajas llenas de presentes y cartas reducidos. ¿Es que estos fanáticos no se cansaban? Si, fanáticos, hombres y mujeres. Tuve que dejar mi habitación, esperando que al final del día, al menos mi cama quedará libre para descansar.

Ese día en particular, la directora había decidido darles a todos dos días libres para dedicarse a enviar los presentes a sus respectivos "valentines" y luego disfrutar el día de San Valentín. En palabras de la directora _"Albus estaría muy feliz de saber que hay más amor en el mundo"_. Y esa fue la "razón" de darnos a todos esos días libres.

Era uno de los peores días del año para mí, casi comparable a la navidad en años anteriores. Mientras la navidad era para pasar con amigos y familia, este día era muy enfocado a las parejas. Claro, también se decía que era para celebrar con amigos, pero dado que la gran mayoría del alumnado estaba en pareja, la cursilería se derramaba por todo el castillo. En eso tenía toda la razón Minerva, esto le hubiera encantado al adicto a los caramelos de limón.

Decidí que quería ver a Hocicos, le había tomado cariño al peludo ese. Un día entró a una de mis clases, supongo que fue siguiendo el olor de Harry o el mío, pero decidió seguirme a mí. Entró antes de que cerrara la puerta del aula, no lo note hasta que volteé a ver a mis alumnos ya que estaba escribiendo la lección de ese día en el pizarrón. Mis alumnos estaban muy quietos y callados, no es que fueran ruidosos, pero esto era casi irreal. Uno de ellos tosió y vi como Hocicos le gruño de forma amenazante, el chico se quedó de nuevo quieto en su lugar, mirando fijamente al perro. Este en cuanto vio que el chico se quedaba otra vez quieto, saco su lengua y me miró como esperando un premio por su "labor". Le di una botana para perro que le iba a dar en la tarde y le dije que fuera a ver a Luna, salió obediente y volví a cerrar la puerta. Los chicos jamás me habían dirigido tantas miradas entre odio y agradecimiento en mi vida.

Llegué hasta la cabaña de Luna y la vi en el jardín jugando con Hocicos, estaban jugando a traer el palo. Saludé a Luna y me senté junto a ella para también lanzar el palo al perro. Estuvimos así casi por dos horas. Luna dijo que iba a preparar su comida y que si gustaba quedarme a comer. Acepte y me dijo:

—¿Podrías hablarle también a Harry y Draco? —.

—¿Harry y Draco? ¿Por qué? —.

—Están en el bosque, se fueron directo por allí—Y me señalo un sendero—No sé si también quisieran comer algo. ¿Podrías ir y preguntarles? —.

—Si claro. Iré por ellos Luna—.

Entre en el bosque por el sendero que me indico Luna. ¿Qué demonios podían estar haciendo en el bosque prohibido los dos solos? Estaba ¿Celoso? Un poco. Sabía que Draco estaba con la señorita Astoria, pero Harry ahora estaba soltero, todas las chicas y chicos mayores de edad en Hogwarts estaban tras de él desde que Corazón de Bruja publicó la "noticia del año", la separación de la pareja favorita del mundo mágico.

Y con Harry en "circulación" de nuevo. No había un solo día en que alguna chica no le enviará desde una flor hasta tarjetas con mensajes muy pero muy subidos de tono. Y los chicos eran más o menos igual, excepto que ellos además tenían la costumbre de seguirlo a los vestidores del campo de Quidditch o a los baños, razón por la cual Harry agarró la costumbre de ir siempre acompañado por alguno de sus amigos o por mí.

Después de unos minutos oí voces, y los vi, estaban sentados en un tronco caído, Harry se veía decaído, si, decaído. Me acerque sigilosamente para poder escuchar lo que decían.

—Entonces terminaron en buenos términos Potter—.

—¿Nunca vas a dejarme de llamarme por mi apellido hurón? —.

—Nop, ¿A menos que prefieras cararajada? La sabelotodo y la comadreja si pueden decirme hurón, porque ya no les molesta que les diga así. Tú no. Así que te aguantas—.

—Déjalo hurón—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Estás deprimido porque te dejo la pequeña Weasley? ¿No lo habían hablado por meses? Al menos es lo que me dijiste—.

—No es por ella, ella y yo... bueno... no era una mala relación, pero después de la guerra, ambos queríamos darnos espacio, para digerir todo lo que había pasado. En parte fue por eso por lo que acepte la oferta de McGonagall, la otra razón es que quiero ser Auror, Kingsley me ofreció serlo sin los EXTASIS, pero no quiero un trabajo por ser _"El Salvador Del Mundo Mágico"_ sino por mis méritos. Ginny quería estar cerca de sus padres después de la muerte de Fred, pero recibió una oferta de trabajo, su trabajo soñado, y decidió tomarla: le ofrecieron jugar con las Arpías de Holyhead. Así que ambos vimos que era hora de terminar. Los dos necesitábamos seguir nuestros objetivos y tener una relación así, no era saludable, ni deseable. Además, ya nos habíamos alejado mucho uno del otro—.

—¿Y entonces por qué esa cara ahora Potter? —.

—Desde que la revistucha esa publicó nuestra separación, he sido asediado por más de la mitad del alumnado del último año, y eso es solo la punta del iceberg, a diario me llegan obsequios y tarjetas, cartas, peticiones de mano, todo a mis habitaciones. Invitaciones a cenar, comer, desayunar, y "otras cosas", ya sabes de qué hablo. Y yo solo puedo pensar, que no es a mí al que quieren. Si no al _"Famoso Harry Potter"_ no a Harry Potter a secas. Y yo solo... quisiera saber... que a alguien le importo solo por ser yo—.

—¿Y tus amigos? Nos importas cararajada, a mí, tu hurón favorito, a la sabelotodo, a la comadreja, a lunática y al ya-no-tan-quejica Longbottom, y todo el profesorado te adora. Y la familia de tu ex-novia ni se diga—.

—Lo sé hurón albino, lo sé; pero me refiero a que quisiera que alguien sintiera por mí lo que yo... siento por alguien—.

—¿Así que se trata de amor no correspondido? —.

—No lo sé. Me aterra pensar en que, si le digo algo, se aleje de mí. Así que prefiero no decir nada—.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es? —.

—No, los hurones son chismosos por naturaleza—.

—¡Hey! —Draco le dio enseguida un golpecito en el hombro, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Esa chica te cambio mucho Draco—.

—¿Astoria? Sí, ella es... diferente ¿sabes?... fue la primera en ver la marca en mi brazo. Fue a que le diera una poción para un dolor de cabeza y yo tenía arremangada la camisa, pudo ver toda la marca y ni se inmuto, tomó la poción y me dio las gracias. Al día siguiente llegó con una canasta de pastelitos y me dijo que eran para mí, por ser un buen enfermero. Fue al menos 3 veces por semana cada semana. Y aunque no hablábamos mucho más allá de unas pocas palabras, empezamos a hacernos amigos, empecé a contarle muchas cosas y caí redondito—.

—Después de su boda, ya imagino el titular, "Les presentamos a los señores Hurón"—.

—Cállate cararajada—Y vi como ambos empezaban a carcajearse con ganas.

Decidí que ya había oído suficiente, salí de mi escondite e hice un poco de ruido para no sorprenderlos mucho.

—Aquí están. Luna me mando a buscarlos, manda a decirles que si quieren comer en su cabaña—.

—Sí, ya vamos—Dijeron al unísono y regresamos juntos a la cabaña.

La tarde transcurrió en calma. Hocicos estaba en el jardín persiguiendo pájaros y Harry y Draco se lanzaban proyectiles de comida cada que Luna volteaba en otra dirección. Serían profesores, pero aún eran muy niños. Era bueno ver que la guerra aún no los había tocado tan a fondo que perdieran todo rastro de inocencia.

Regresamos al castillo ya casi para la hora de cenar, Harry parecía estar nervioso. Draco se fue hacía la enfermería diciendo que tenía que revisar "algo". Supuse que ese algo tenía el cabello castaño y lo estaría esperando ahí. Harry y yo nos encaminamos hacía el comedor y antes de llegar Harry me detuvo un momento por el brazo.

—Severus, este... ¿Quisieras pasar el día conmigo mañana? —.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que querías pasar el día con alguna chica? —.

—Yo prefiero pasar el día contigo. No quiero pensar en las parejas. A menos que tengas planes con Rosmerta—.

—Una vez más, Rossie es mi amiga, así como tú eres mi amigo. Pensaba ir a verla y darle un regalo, es cierto; pero no pensaba pasar todo el día con ella. Si quieres, podemos ir a pasear a Hogsmeade y tomar algo con Rossie si tanto quieres estar lejos del castillo. O podemos ir a algún otro lugar si lo prefieres—.

—¿Podríamos ir a otro lugar y dejar a Hogsmeade al último? —.

—Bien, creo que sé a dónde podemos ir—.

—Entonces ya está, ya tenemos un plan para mañana—.

Entramos al Gran Comedor y después de cenar fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Apenas abrí mi puerta, cayeron infinidad de presentes reducidos y Harry estaba en la misma situación, al menos ya no seguían llegando. Estuvimos cerca de 3 horas abriendo cada paquete para ver que era. Recibimos chocolates con forma de corazones alados, varias de esas cajas con un aroma sospechoso, esas decidimos desaparecerlas con magia. Podían estar llenos de Amortentia. Tarjetas con horribles poemas y decorados con encaje y tonos de rosa que deberían estar prohibidos como forma de tortura. Cada caja era una oda a la más horrible cursilería. Cuando terminamos de abrir cada paquete y solo quedaron las cajas, Harry empezó a reírse.

—¡Por Merlín! Están todos locos. Severus, si quisieras tener un Harem, solo tienes que publicarlo en el tablón de anuncios y habría una fila llena de aspirantes de ambos sexos—.

—Y tú también Harry, o debería decir ¿ _"El que llena mi corazón de dicha y me hace más feliz que una ardilla"?_ —Le dije repitiendo uno de esos horrendos poemas melcochosos de las tarjetas.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, ese fue de los peores. Bueno; nos vemos mañana Sev—Y entró en su habitación.

Me fui a dormir pensando si le gustaría el lugar que elegí para mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de desayunar, nos fuimos juntos hasta el área en que podíamos desaparecernos.

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —.

—A París, pero nos apareceremos en un área a la que casi no van los muggles, ¿Sabes que bajo París está el cementerio más grande del mundo? —.

—¿Nos vamos a aparecer en un cementerio? —.

—Sí, confía en mí. Te va a gustar—.

Nos dimos la mano y aparecimos en una de las criptas cerca de un grupo de turistas muggles, transforme rápidamente nuestras ropas y nos unimos a la parte de atrás del grupo. El guía iba dando las explicaciones, para fortuna nuestra, en perfecto inglés. Harry no podía creer que ahí hubiera seis millones de esqueletos humanos. Pensó que habrían sido producto de alguna guerra, pero no. A finales del siglo XVIII, estas cavernas habían sido convertidas en un cementerio común, las razones de los decesos eran desde enfermedades hasta peleas por las más diversas causas. Terminamos el recorrido y salimos a la ciudad.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, la ciudad era hermosa. Uno no podía simplemente "ver", le propuse que buscáramos donde comer, ya que el recorrido nos dejó hambrientos. Entramos a un pequeño bistró y Harry vio el menú sin saber qué pedir.

—¿Quieres una recomendación? Pide sopa de cebolla, es sencilla y muy rica, o Beuf Borginon, es carne de res cocida con un litro de vino. No te preocupes, no te vas a emborrachar—.

—¿Tú que vas a pedir Sev? —.

—Uhm, quizás solo Ratatouille y una quiché. Quisiera dejar espacio para el postre—.

—¿Hablas francés? —.

—Un poco, aprendí lo suficiente por si tenía que huir de Voldemort en alguna ocasión—.

—¿Tu plan B era huir? —.

Suspiré, sí, mi plan B era huir como rata. Sabía que algún día Voldemort ya no me tendría como su "leal mortífago" y pasaría a serle un estorbo. Y no me equivoque. Si no hubiera sido por que le prometí a Dumbledore proteger a los alumnos de la escuela, hubiera puesto mucha tierra de por medio entre Voldemort y yo. No era cierto, lo sabía, no hubiera podido hacerlo, pero ganas no me faltaron. El mesero nos tomó la orden y continué.

—Como espía Harry; tenía que tener conocimientos de casi cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil, y una de esas cosas que sabía, es que Voldemort no pararía nunca. Voldemort no solo quería el control del ministerio de magia y Hogwarts, una vez que tomara el control del Reino Unido, ¿Cuánto crees que tardaría en querer extender su dominio hacia el resto del mundo? Esperaba al menos tener un par de años lejos antes de que eso pasará. Afortunadamente no fue necesario y pude continuar mi vida al lado de todos ustedes—.

—¿No confiabas en que Voldemort pudiera ser vencido? —.

—Confiaba en que ustedes lo lograrían, pero siempre hay una pequeña posibilidad de fracaso, no importa que tan bien planees algo, o que tan a favor estén tus posibilidades. No hay nada seguro. Cualquier cosa lleva su riesgo implícito, Harry—.

—Creo que lo entiendo, Hermione una ocasión propuso que huyéramos y dejáramos todo antes de destruir los Horrocruxes, estaba asustada y quería huir de eso. Al final continuamos, pero por un momento desee hacerle caso y tratar de vivir lejos de todo. Pero no pude hacerlo—.

—No te mortifiques por lo que ya pasó. Mejor comamos, creo que ya traen nuestra comida—.

Y así era. Comimos platicando sobre las tarjetas horribles que habíamos recibido, y unas pocas que habían sido casi enternecedoras. Decidimos que regalaríamos los dulces hasta después de haber revisado que ninguno tuviera algún filtro de amor. Después de pagar, le dije a Harry que me siguiera, mientras planeaba mi "huida", había investigado posibles lugares donde vivir en esa ciudad, así que sabía que había una Boulangerie bastante popular a dos calles de ahí. Harry pidió al menos 6 cosas de las que le ofreció el dependiente. Y yo, solo quería un Croissant y quizás una rebanada de Clafoutis.

—...¿No crees que es mucho pan? —.

—Cállate Sev. Tú tienes la culpa, nunca había probado un pan de estos, y no sé cuándo vayamos a volver, así que déjame comer lo que yo quiera.

No discutí, fuimos con las compras a pasear al Champ de Mars, hogar de la Torre Eiffel, quería que Harry la viera cuando encendieran las luces. Compre unos cafés para acompañar los panes y nos sentamos en el pasto a esperar el fin de la tarde. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio encenderse la torre. Parecía "magia", pero solo era ingenio muggle.

Después de algunos minutos, ya que las luces habían terminado su espectáculo de esa noche. Le propuse pasear un rato por la ciudad antes de regresar al castillo.

—...Solo si compramos más pan, quiero llevarme algunos.

—Está bien pequeño mocoso—Le dije mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Compramos tanto pan como quiso. Quería que ese día fuera especial para él. Después de haber oído su conversación con Draco, esperaba, más bien, tenía la esperanza de que esa persona a la que Harry amaba, fuera yo. Quizás era infantil y algo cursi, pero quería que tuviera un día especial conmigo, quería recordar este San Valentín con la persona que amaba, aunque no fuéramos pareja.

Caminamos sin rumbo durante una hora, pasamos por el Louvre, y empecé a dirigir mis pasos hacia el Sena, era hora de regresar, además de que quería pasar a darle un obsequio a Rossie. No había tenido ocasión de darle su obsequio por San Valentín, después de todo, también era un día para pasar con los amigos ¿Cierto?

Bajamos uno de los puentes que atravesaba el río, y nos desaparecimos. Aparecimos en Hogsmeade y apenas pusimos un pie ahí, Harry me dio un abrazo muy fuerte y me agradeció por el día que habíamos pasado. Me dijo que me esperaba en el castillo, quería llevarle un poco de sus compras a sus amigos. Y yo, fui directo a ver a Rossie, que para mi suerte estaba parada justo en la entrada de su local.

—Hola Rossie, te traje esto, ¡Feliz San Valentín! —Le dije mientras le extendía su regalo, era una coctelera muggle, a la cual le había hecho un encantamiento para que funcionara sola y sirviera los tragos que su dueña, ósea Rossie, le indicará.

—Gracias tesoro, ¿Quisieras tomar un té antes de irte? —.

—Sí, claro Rossie—.

Ya dentro de su local, sirvió un par de tazas de té de menta. Estábamos tomando el té y hablando de como habíamos pasado el día.

—¿Así que fuiste a París con tu joven aprendiz Severus? —.

—Sí Rossie, quería que el chico tuviera un día especial, después de su "rompimiento", no quería que sintiera este día como una carga, y créeme, se dé eso—.

—Claro, claro; ¿Y desde cuando estás enamorado de Harry, Severus? —.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** ¿Por qué París? Porque es uno de mis sueños ir a la Ciudad Luz algún día. Y en mi imaginación, y después de ver muchos programas referentes a París, pienso que es un destino que podría haberles gustado a Severus (Cráneos apilados y el museo más famoso del mundo) y a Harry (mucha comida y postres deliciosos, además de los espectáculos).

También barajé las posibilidades del Támesis (hay una especie de mercadillo a orillas de él), pero pensé que alguien cómo Sev, le gustaría más una ciudad cultural, o quizás Roma, también era una opción.


	21. Love Illumination

**20.- Love Illumination**

* * *

Escupí el trago de té que tenía en la boca en ese momento. Sentí que el aire abandonaba mis pulmones y me ponía lívido. ¿Que acababa de decir Rossie? ¿Tan obvio era? ¿No podía ser así de obvio, o sí? Decidí calmarme un poco y me recompuse en apenas lo que duró un parpadeo.

—No sé de qué hablas Rossie querida—.

—Severus, podrás mentirme a mí, pero no a ti mismo cariño. Estás enamoradísimo de tu amigo, compañero, aprendiz o como gustes llamar al ojiverde que tienes clavado en tu corazón—Me dijo mientras me miraba como si yo fuera lo más interesante del mundo—Aunque debo decir que eso me deja a mí sin nadie—.

—¿A qué te refieres? Y no estoy aceptando nada, pero no entiendo qué quieres decir—.

—Cariño, me gustas mucho. Pensé que había hablado claro en nuestra primera "cita"—.

—Y-yo, n-no... e-este... —Bien, el tartamudeo, esto no podía ponerse peor.

—Tranquilo Sev. Yo sabía que no estabas listo para una relación, acababas de pasar algo muy duro y pensé que en cuanto empezarás a sentirte mejor, podrías verme como algo más que una amiga. Nunca pensé que ya hubiera otra persona—.

—P-pero no hay nadie Rossie—.

—Si lo hay Severus. Aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Estás enamorado, jodidamente enamorado de Harry Potter. Y no te culpo, el muchacho está muy guapo ahora, y el Quidditch vaya que hace maravillas, ja, ja, ja—.

Ya está, se acabó. Estoy muerto. Si era así de obvio, Harry no tardaría en darse cuenta por sí mismo y entonces, ¡puff!, adiós amigo. Ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de tenerlo cerca, aunque no pudiera demostrarle mis sentimientos. Pero como siempre, Rossie parecía saber lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—...Tranquilízate Severus. Harry es algo, digamos, lento en cuanto a darse cuenta de las cosas. En tu lugar me preocuparía más por el chico hurón y su amiga me-he-leído-toda-la-biblioteca-de-Hogwarts. Draco ahora es amigo de Harry, y es más observador, y Hermione es demasiado lista, se da cuenta enseguida de las cosas. Si lo sabré yo, es como verme a mí misma a esa edad—.

Suspire. Me rendí ante lo evidente. Rossie lo sabía. No podía negarlo. Ya no quería negarlo, tenía que decírselo a alguien o estallaría y Rossie había sido una excelente amiga y sabía que no diría nada.

—Tienes razón Rossie. Estoy enamorado de él. Pero no supe exactamente cómo pasó. Solo paso. Empezamos a tratarnos, y me dejo de caer mal, nos hicimos amigos, un poco peculiares respecto a nuestra forma de tratarnos y un día, simplemente ya no lo mire como mi amigo—.

—¿Hay más verdad? —.

—Sí—.

—Bien, tengo toda la noche si gustas—.

Le conté del beso en el lago, de que, a pesar de sus risitas, yo no pude controlar mi corazón. Del beso que le di en navidad como forma de "venganza" por su broma del beso en la mejilla. Y de lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños, y de que dudaba que fueran sus sentimientos reales hacia mí, sobre que seguramente todo fue producto del alcohol. Le conté de mis temores sobre la posibilidad de ser o no correspondido. De los temores de Harry sobre que quien lo quisiera, solo quisiera la fama, no a el mismo. Y al final, solté la verdadera razón de haber ido a París.

—Cuando Voldemort le ordenó a Draco matar a Dumbledore, fue cuando te... —.

—Si, cuando me puso bajo la maldición _Imperius_. Trato de no recordarlo mucho cariño, mejor continua—.

—Bien, cuando eso pasaba, yo llegué a pensar en que la mejor opción era huir si todo fracasaba, había investigado sobre Francia y París me pareció una buena ciudad para esconderme un tiempo. Había visto fotos muggles sobre la ciudad y leído sobre sus museos, restaurantes, arquitectura, toda ella. Me pareció la ciudad más romántica que pudiera haber. Al final, no hui y sucedió todo lo que ya sabes, pero me quedé con la inquietud de visitarla—.

—...Ayer que Harry me dijo que, si podíamos pasar el día juntos, inmediatamente pensé en solo salir a tomar algo aquí. Pero él quería más bien alejarse de todo y todos, así que pensé ¿Por qué no? y decidí que quería que mi primera visita a París fuera con la persona que amo, y que él tuviera un día maravilloso en vez de estar rumiando su desventura en el amor. Hoy fue un día maravilloso Rossie, ya sea que me corresponda o no en un futuro, voy a atesorar este día hasta que me muera—.

—¿Así que Harry te pidió a ti, y solo a ti, que pasarán el día juntos, solos, alejados de cualquiera y lo llevas a París, y no reniega de nada, se deja llevar como corderito por ti, incluso se dejó guiar en una visita a un cementerio subterráneo, solo por estar contigo? Severus, Harry no es el único lento aquí—.

—¿No estarás diciendo que...? —.

—Exactamente eso trato de decirte, creo que él también está enamorado de ti, aunque quizás no lo sepa aún—.

—No me des esperanzas Rossie—.

—No son esperanzas Severus, solo es mera observación—.

—¿A qué te estas refiriendo exactamente? —.

—¿Cómo crees que supe que estás enamorado de él?, ¿Y que él también está enamorado de ti? —.

Esas eran excelentes preguntas, ¿Cómo lo supo Rossie?

—Ilumíname—.

—Exacto, así es como lo supe. Te iluminas cuando él está cerca—.

La mire extrañado, no entendía nada. Así que Rossie al ver mi confusión en la cara, continuó con su explicación.

—...Severus, desde que empezamos a vernos, venias y me contabas de tu peculiar amistad con Harry, no hablabas casi de los otros, sino de Harry, todo el tiempo Harry. Tus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablabas de él, y las veces que él te acompañaba a tomar algo aquí, sonreías y no dejabas de mirarlo a él. No era algo muy evidente, al menos no para cualquiera que te viera, pero para alguien como yo, esa sonrisa sutil que le dabas era señal de que sentías algo muy fuerte por él. Y hoy vi cuando te abrazo, te sonrojaste y parecías no querer que ese abrazo terminará. Solo tuve que juntar todo y lo supe—.

—Bien, eso resuelve como averiguaste lo que YO siento por él. ¿Pero por qué sospechas que él sienta lo mismo por mí? —.

—Por sus celos—.

—¿Celos? ¿De quién? —.

—De mí—.

Eso no lo vi venir. Harry estaba celoso ¿De ella?, pero si ya le había dicho que Rossie solo era mi amiga. ¿Por qué? y ¿Por qué pensaba eso Rossie?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —.

—Cuando salimos ese día, nuestra primera "cita", Harry estaba ahí. Nos estaba vigilando, sospeche que haría algo así, ¿tú no apostarías algo y te irías sin verificar que se hubiera cumplido la apuesta o sí? Nos estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo, incluso cuando te besé y después ya no lo vi. Así que supongo que se fue al castillo. Luego empezaste a visitarme algunas veces por semana, más que nada para platicar, y el siguió acompañándote en algunas ocasiones, en cuanto yo llegaba a darte un beso, él se iba—.

—...Me parecían celos de "amigos", como si pensará que me estaba entrometiendo en su amistad, pero en tu fiesta de cumpleaños lo supe. Harry no quería hablar conmigo, y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pedirme que les dejara usar el lugar. Y durante tu fiesta, varias veces me abrazaste, yo sabía que era un abrazo de "estoy feliz porque es mi cumpleaños y tengo una fiesta", pero el empezó a beber y beber. Quería olvidarse de donde estaba. Entendí que no le gustaba verte conmigo porque le dolía que me abrazaras—.

—Rossie... quizás solo, no quería pensar en su rompimiento con Ginny. No había pasado mucho tiempo aún—.

—Por lo que me contaste, ellos ya habían terminado desde antes, solo planeaban como decírselo a sus amigos y familia. No Sev. Él está celoso y no se da cuenta. Pero el amor no se puede ocultar, ambos podrán usar todas las máscaras que quieran, pero no podrán ocultarlo mucho tiempo—.

—Quisiera creerte Rossie. No sabes lo feliz que sería—.

—Créeme, solo hay una pregunta aquí que deberías contestarte—.

—¿Cual? —.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —.

Ya había pensado sobre esto. No haría nada. Necesitaba estar seguro. Seguro de mí, seguro de él.

—Nada Rossie, necesito una señal de que esto no terminara en un desastre. No quiero perderle por decírselo y que él no lo sienta o no quiera arriesgarse—.

—Entonces puede que nunca suceda querido—.

—Quizás. Rossie ¿En serio yo te gusto? —.

—Si, eres tremendamente sexy, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Aunque si quieres ayudar a que me recupere, ¿Por qué no me presentas a Kingsley? Tiene una sonrisa muy linda—.

Y me guiño un ojo. Al menos sé que Rossie seguiría siendo mi amiga. Me despedí de ella y regresé al castillo. Me sentía un poco más ligero y bastante aterrado al mismo tiempo. Ya estaba hecho, lo había aceptado en voz alta. Estaba más allá del punto de retorno. Tanto si pasaba algo como si no, yo amaba a Harry, y quería que el fuera feliz.

Llegué a mi cuarto y encontré una nota pegada a mi puerta _: "Gracias por todo, me la pasé muy bien 'mi Valentín' ja, ja, ja, ja"_. Rossie tenía razón, esa mujer siempre la tenía. Sentí como si me iluminara por dentro, solo de saber que esa nota era de Harry. Y eso me daba esperanzas de que entonces había una posibilidad de que fuera correspondido. Solo necesitaba alguna forma de saber sus sentimientos, que no fuera solo una sospecha.

Y recordé qué Rossie ya me había dado la clave para averiguar si tenía un chance. Draco y Hermione.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** La canción se llama "Love Illumination" de la banda Franz Ferdinand, el vídeo fue grabado en París (por eso es que me inspire en esta canción para este capítulo). Escuche mucho esta canción mientras escribía los capítulos anteriores, todos ellos.

Así que creo que era justo dejar que la canción me "dijera" lo que pasaba por la mente de Rossie y cómo llegó a la conclusión de los sentimientos de Sev.


	22. Espías por encargo

**21.- Espías por encargo**

* * *

Draco y Hermione, una era la sabelotodo-comelibros de Hogwarts y mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y el otro un exenemigo-ahora-amigo del muchacho, dos personalidades y relaciones muy distintas con Harry. Lo que jugaba a mi favor ya que eso quería decir que ambos tenías partes diferentes de la información que necesitaba.

Lo más difícil ahora sería convencerlos de que me ayudarán, pero no quería decirles mis motivaciones. Ya lo había aceptado ante Rossie, pero eso no quería decir que ahora aceptará la opinión de sus amigos. Y, sin embargo, tenía que buscar una manera de saber si Harry sentía lo mismo que yo.

¡Por todos los magos oscuros! ¡Estaba comportándome como un adolescente! Pensaba miles de planes, todos iguales de ridículos, cursis, e idiotas. Desde llegar con flores y decirle "Sé que te traté mal durante 6 años solo porque te parecías a tu padre, pero este último año descubrí que te amo y quiero que seas mío", hasta encerrarlo en mi habitación y seducirlo susurrándole cosas obscenas en el oído hasta que no fueran necesario decirle nada por estar más ocupados en otras cosas. Cualquiera de esos planes estaba descartado. Si hacía alguno de esos, el chico podía salir huyendo y mudarse de continente.

Afortunadamente, la ayuda que esperaba vino de una fuente inesperada y de la persona que aún no caía con mi "encantadora personalidad". Lo vi en la lechucería un día en que yo estaba particularmente disperso y fui ahí esperando encontrar un poco de paz. Los ruidos de las lechuzas distraían mi mente, ya que de tanto pensar en esta situación, a veces mi cabeza dolía. Neville Longbottom. Estaba enviando una carta con una de las lechuzas del colegio, se movía lento pensando que no lo había visto y antes de que se saliera alcance a hablarle:

—¿Por qué el sigilo Neville? Pensé que ya te caía bien—.

—P-prof... Severus, es que lo vi muy pensativo, y no q-quise molestarlo—Aun lo intimidaba, me alegraba que aun hubiera ciertas cosas que no cambiaban.

—Neville, no es de mi incumbencia, pero si te comportas así, cualquiera podría pensar que estás haciendo algo indebido—.

—Es que... yo... bueno... —Lo mire enarcando una ceja, y al final, no le quedó de otra más que decirme lo que estaba pasando—Bien, le escribía a alguien, me gusta mucho una persona y quisiera saber si yo le gusto, así que le he enviado cartas anónimas para, ya sabes, sondear el terreno y ver qué oportunidad tengo.

—¿Y qué más Neville? Sé que hay más. No te protegerías tanto de que te vean si no hubiera algo más—.

—Es una estudiante, mi estudiante—.

—Sabes que las relaciones entre profesor y estudiante no son permitidas Neville—.

—Es que no pienso declarármele antes de que termine sus estudios, quiero decírselo ya que no sea mi estudiante. Pero no quiero... ir y decirle... y que no... que me diga que no... siente lo mismo—.

Así que Neville y yo, teníamos algo en común, ambos teníamos problemas para saber lo que sentían las personas que nos interesaban.

—No diré nada, esta conversación nunca existió, es más ni siquiera te he visto por aquí. Pero quisiera pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías preguntarle a Hermione si sabe quién le gusta a Harry? —.

—¿A Harry le gusta alguien? No lo sabía, lo había visto raro, pero eso explica muchas cosas, últimamente lo había notado algo distraído. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —.

—Por qué es mi amigo, pero aún no somos tan amigos como para que me cuente ese tipo de cosas. Y lo noto algo disperso. No puedo preguntárselo yo, porque lo negara y quisiera ayudarle a conquistar a quien sea que tenga en su mente—.

Claro, esperando que fuera yo quien tuviera en mente. Neville pareció meditarlo un par de minutos y acepto sin más.

—De acuerdo, le preguntare y te digo si es que ella sabe algo—.

—Mándame una lechuza si te llega a dar un nombre. Para evitar que sea muy "evidente"—.

—Bien, hasta luego—.

Y se fue, dejándome otra vez solo con mis pensamientos, ahora venía la parte fácil de mi investigación, Draco. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de él, Draco no había tenido amigos durante su estancia en Hogwarts, tenía a sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, pero no un amigo real, uno que no se impresionará, intimidará o quisiera colgarse de él por su apellido.

Por eso se enfocó tanto en hacerse enemigo de Harry, era algo retorcido, pero esa relación de odio mutuo fue lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo, hasta estos meses en que su relación cambió a una amistad, difícil si se quiere ver así, pero amistad y sincera. Así que Draco estaría dispuesto a ayudarme a saber quién le gustaba a Harry si eso podía ayudar a su amigo.

Fui varias veces a la enfermería durante las siguientes semanas y le expuse las mismas "preocupaciones" que a Neville. Draco me contó durante esas visitas que al parecer Harry ya tenía esos sentimientos poco antes de su "rompimiento" con Ginny. Así que cuando terminaron mucho antes de hacerlo oficial, Harry había sentido una especie de liberación. Pero al parecer esta persona, de la cual Draco no tenía el nombre, lo tenía algo trastornado, solo eso había podido decirle Harry, no le quiso dar más detalles.

Después de un par de semanas, Draco accedió a "investigar" un poco más con Harry, así que ya tenía a dos espías a mi cargo.

Muy a mi pesar, sus "investigaciones" fueron más lentas de lo que esperaba, Harry era muy hermético respecto a "quien" era la persona que amaba en secreto. Conmigo no cambió la rutina, seguía alegre y tan jovial como siempre, molestándome cada que tenía una oportunidad, no cambió su actitud con sus amigos y en general parecía que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Eso no nos ayudaba a averiguar absolutamente nada.

Pasaron semanas y luego meses, y para frustración mía, llegó la época de los EXTASIS, los exámenes tendrían lugar en menos de dos semanas, así que todo el profesorado estaría volcado en la preparación de los estudiantes que presentarían estos exámenes. Y luego llegó alguien que no esperaba ver; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Apareció durante el desayuno un par de días antes de los EXTASIS, Minerva lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa y entre el ruido del alumnado y los tenedores, alcance a oír que quería hablar con Harry después del desayuno. Apenas terminaron Harry se fue con él y no supe de qué hablaron, pero la cara que tenía Harry mostraba mucha alegría, y luego fue directo con Minerva a su despacho.

Después de esa visita, Kingsley estuvo visitando el castillo durante los EXTASIS, no podía ir y preguntarle sobre que hablo con Harry, ya que era muy probable que no me lo dijera, pero también le debía un favor a Rossie. Así que lo estuve esperando en un pasillo para poder hablar con él.

—¿Kingsley? ¿Quisieras ir a tomar un trago en la noche? —.

—¿Severus Snape invitándome un trago? ¿Te sientes bien? —.

—Mira, suena extraño, pero desde que desperté del coma, he estado haciendo cambios en mi vida, y he decidido también empezar a pedir disculpas a la gente que pudiera haber afectado—.

—Pero a mí no me hiciste nada Severus—.

—Bueno, no; ¿Pero aceptas el trago o no? —.

Al final aceptó y fuimos directo a las Tres Escobas apenas terminaron las clases. Rossie estaba feliz cuando le presente a Shacklebolt y pareció que a él también le agrado mi amiga. Un peso menos en mi consciencia, después de un par de rondas mi presencia ya no fue necesaria ahí. Rossie solo me guiño un ojo antes de retirarme y me despedí de Kingsley diciendo que tenía que ir a ver cómo le había ido a Harry en su examen de ese día.

—Espero que ese muchacho acepte mi propuesta. Tiene mucho potencial—.

Alcance a oír que decía Kingsley a Rossie antes de que me fuera. ¿Cuál era esa propuesta? Había puesto muy feliz a Harry, tarde poco en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, Kingsley Shacklebolt le había ofrecido otra vez un trabajo como Auror, y si había hecho feliz a Harry, es que él estaba considerando aceptarlo.

Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba saber los sentimientos de Harry, antes de que no tuviera oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él. Y para desgracia mía, la suerte no estaba de mi lado. En cuanto llegué al castillo, fui directo a la habitación de Harry. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Le pregunté directamente en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te convertirás en Auror? —.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —.

—Eso no importa, pensé... yo pensé... que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —.

—Yo... aún... no estoy... seguro de que me acepten como Auror, depende de mis EXTASIS, eso fue lo que le dije a Shacklebolt. No te dije nada, porque aún no sé si saque la calificación necesaria para ser Auror—.

—¿Por eso ha estado aquí verdad? Está viendo tu progreso—Le dije más como afirmación que como pregunta.

—Severus, pasa. Quiero hablar contigo también de otra cosa—.

Entre a su habitación y me senté en su cama, Harry se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablar sin mirarme, miraba hacia el frente, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

—...Me mudare en cuanto acaben las clases, le dije a la directora que creo que estás listo para tomar tu puesto, has mejorado mucho tu carácter y creo que los niños de primero ya no representarán un enorme esfuerzo para ti. Y como Auror, estaré fuera mucho tiempo y yo... siento que debo buscar ya mi propio lugar. No me malentiendas, eres el mejor compañero de casa que he tenido, pero logre vender la casa de Grimmauld Place y encontré un pequeño departamento cerca del ministerio, así no me tendría que desplazar mucho para ir al trabajo—.

—Si esa es tu decisión—.

Fue todo lo que dije y me fui. Harry no trato de detenerme y yo... no quise voltear a verlo. Necesitaba estar solo. Me fui a mi habitación y me acosté sin cambiar, no lloré, no sentía nada, todo estaba mal, me sentía mal.

* * *

Los siguientes días me limite a seguir con mis clases, las clases para los jóvenes profesores ya no siguieron ya que los EXTASIS habían terminado, así que al menos no tendría que ver a Harry. Era infantil mi comportamiento, pero sentía que, si lo veía, empezaría a llorar y aún tenía un poco de dignidad.

Kingsley Shacklebolt llego el último día de clases con una enorme sonrisa y una carta de aceptación para Harry, mi Harry, se convertiría en Auror. Al parecer había pasado sus EXTASIS con buena calificación, incluso Pociones. A pesar de que me dolía en el alma saber que me separaría de él, quería que el consiguiera su sueño. El día siguiente, antes de partir a "nuestra casa", hable con él después de semanas.

—Felicidades Harry. Aunque hubieras sido un buen profesor de pociones—.

—Gracias Severus, pero tú eres el mejor profesor en esa materia, los niños merecen al mejor—.

—Eso no te lo discuto Potter—.

—¿Potter? —Harry tenía esa mirada de consternación, decidí que era mejor fingir que todo seguía como siempre.

—Por los viejos tiempos—Dije sin más, con una leve sonrisa y partimos a empacar sus cosas de la que, hasta entonces, había sido "nuestra" casa.


	23. La trampa de Rossie y sus secuaces

**22.- La trampa de Rossie y sus secuaces**

* * *

Ayude a Harry a empacar sus cosas durante los siguientes días, su entrenamiento como Auror empezaría en una semana, no hablábamos mucho. Me sentía terrible. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no quería decirle lo que de verdad deseaba. Aunque fuera a distancia, podría seguir siendo su amigo. Si le decía y me rechazaba, ni siquiera eso tendría.

El sábado quedé de ayudarlo a llevar sus cosas a su nuevo departamento, afortunadamente para él, el dueño del edificio amaba a los perros, así que Hocicos podía irse con él. Otra cosa que agregar a mi creciente depresión. Ya no vería a mi querido pulgoso. Por más que intentaba pensar positivo, algo raro en mí, no podía imaginarme ya vivir sin la constante presencia de Harry en mi vida.

Había ido ganándose mi confianza desde el día que desperté del coma, y lentamente había empezado a quererlo, a verlo desde otra perspectiva. Ya no era aquel mocoso que me molestaba en clases, era mi amigo, y yo... me enamoré de él gracias a la convivencia, a pequeñas cosas que en su momento no pensé, fueran especiales. Y ahora... tendría que aprender a vivir sin él. Rossie tenía razón, una vez más, él era con quien tenía que estar, con quien yo quería estar, pero no me atrevía a dar ese paso.

Llegamos a su departamento, era, como había dicho, pequeño. Una sala con chimenea, en donde cabía solo sillón y una mesita, una pequeña cocina, una alcoba y un baño. Nada más. Desencogimos todas las cajas y le ayude a poner sus cosas y muebles en donde medianamente cupieron. Iba a abrir la puerta para irme y no pude.

—La puerta no abre Harry—.

—Espera, déjame ver Sev. ¡Alohomora! —.

—¡No funciona! —.

—No van a salir de ahí—Esa voz. ¿Rossie? ¿Rossie nos había encerrado?

—El hechizo de cerradura lo hizo Hermione, e hizo un hechizo anti-aparición y otro bloqueador, así que no saldrán así de fácil—¿Ron?

—¿Hermione? ¡DÉJANOS SALIR! —Empezó a gritarles Harry.

—No hasta que hablen—¿Ese era Draco?

—Ya nos tienen cansados con sus niñerías—¿Neville?

—¿Por qué no hablan? Saldrán más rápido—¿Luna? Todos ellos, nos habían encerrado.

—NO SE DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO, ¡DÉJENOS SALIR! —Siguió gritándoles un cada vez más enojado Harry.

—Harry, tranquilízate, no nos van a dejar salir—Le dije lo más calmado que pude.

—Así es Sev—Rossie, en cuanto saliera, le daría un par de _Crucios_.

—¿Dónde está Hocicos? No está con nosotros—Pregunté cuando vi que el perro no estaba.

—Lo tenemos aquí afuera. Podrán verlo cuando salgan—Dijo con voz cantarina Luna.

Oí como se retiraban todos. Y Harry, estaba histérico. ¿Tan mal lo ponía mi presencia?

—¡No pueden hacernos esto! —.

—Tranquilízate Harry, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar, y cuando vengan fingir que nos volvemos a llevar bien y nos dejarán salir—.

—¿Que nos volvemos a llevar bien? ¿De que estás hablando? TU Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN, ¡SOMOS AMIGOS! ¿Y DE QUE QUIEREN QUE HABLEMOS? ¡NO TENEMOS NADA DE QUE HABLAR! —.

—Pues ellos no piensan eso—Conteste intentando no explotar en improperios.

Harry ya no dijo nada y estuvo la siguiente media hora, caminando por su sala, rumiando amenazas de muerte contra sus amigos. Por mi parte, me preparé un té y me senté en el sillón. Empezaba a marearme de solo ver a Harry caminar como poseso.

—...¿Podrías parar? Me estas mareando—.

—Cállate Severus. De seguro esto es idea de tu noviecita—.

—No metas a Rossie en esto, ya me arreglaré yo con ella después y no es mi novia. En todo caso, pronto será la novia de tu jefe—.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ahora si me estaba poniendo atención.

—Rossie me pidió que le presentará a Shacklebolt. Cuando él vino a ver los resultados de tus EXTASIS, aproveche para llevarlo a las Tres Escobas y lo demás es cosa de Rossie—.

—¿Entonces no es tu novia? ¿Lo fue al menos? —Rodé los ojos, ¿Acaso los Gryffindors tienen el cráneo tan grueso?

—Aunque sé que soy irresistible, no. Rossie no era mi novia—.

—Pero se veían muy seguido. ¡Te beso! ¡Tú me lo dijiste! —.

—Si recuerdas, apostamos que yo le pediría una cita, y si ella aceptaba me ayudarías a integrar a Draco a tu grupo de amigos, Rossie oyó sobre la apuesta y decidió darte un escarmiento, supo que nos estabas siguiendo todo el tiempo. Eso fue todo. Nos llevamos bien, y se convirtió en mi amiga y confidente de cosas que no estaba listo para hablar. Ella sabe escuchar—.

—Pero pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, yo pensé que ustedes... tú sabes... —¿Harry se estaba sonrojando? —Soy un imbécil, si yo... si tú... esto está mal... —.

Empezó otra vez a caminar de un lado a otro. Era ahora o nunca, si me quería o no, yo ya no podía aguantar más. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque me costará mi alma. Me puse frente a él y lo tomé de los hombros. Harry bajó su mirada, no le dije nada, no quería hablar aún con él. Estaba llorando, ¡Llorando! Por Merlín, ya no más, necesitaba hacérselo saber. Lo acerqué a mí, y lo besé.

Puse mis labios sobre los suyos… suavemente. Quería transmitirle todo el amor que le tenía. Solo duró unos segundos y lo miré de frente. Harry estaba quieto. Ya está. Es todo. _No me ama_. Iba a separarme de él y me sujetó la mano. ¿Por qué no me soltaba? No me dejó voltear la mirada, en cuanto quise hacerlo, puso su mano en mi mejilla para que no dejara de mirarlo. Había dejado de llorar y me miraba de una forma que no supe interpretar.

Si esta era la última vez que lo vería, aprovecharía el tiempo que me quedaba. Tendría que imitar a los Gryffindors y hacer uso de todo el valor que tuviera. Volví a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad, Harry cerro sus ojos y lo imité, quería sentir sus labios sin distracciones, rozaba suavemente sus labios con mi lengua. Temeroso, quería probarlo, sentir su lengua jugar con la mía y al parecer, mis suplicas fueron escuchadas, abrió su boca y la fundió con la mía.

Sabía dulce, podía sentir un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, lo abrace más fuerte, no quería soltarlo nunca. Empecé a meter mis dedos entre su cabello, era tan suave. Harry tomo mi nuca y me acercaba más a él. Podía sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Pasaba sus manos por mi nuca, por mi cuello, me derretía su desesperada caricia. Me sentía completo, vivo, feliz.

No supe en qué momento caímos encima del sillón, y Harry quedó encima mío. En ningún momento dejó de besarme, ni yo a él. Ahora recorría mi espalda mientras yo pasaba mis manos por su pecho. No sé cuánto duramos así, no me importo. Si no fuera por el inconveniente de que teníamos que respirar, no nos hubiéramos separado.

Cuando lo hicimos, Harry me miraba con una sonrisa y me daba pequeños besos mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Por mi parte, yo lo miraba mientras acariciaba su rostro, quería grabarlo con fuego en mi memoria. No quería decir nada, quería conservar este momento, fue Harry quien rompió ese silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

—Te amo mi murciélago de las mazmorras—.

—Y yo a ti, mocoso arrogante—.

—Creo que si hay algo de lo que debíamos hablar—.


	24. Una mente organizada

**23.- Una mente organizada**

* * *

Definitivamente hablaríamos, ahora que sabía que era correspondido, sentía una inmensa paz e igual cantidad de felicidad. Harry se colocó a mi lado en su sillón y tomó mi mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos. Estábamos en un cómodo silencio, solo oíamos el crepitar del fuego. Y permanecimos así lo que pareció un suspiro, pero por la cantidad de cenizas en la chimenea, había sido un buen rato. Harry fue quien haciendo uso de su valor de Gryffindor, empezó a hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo Sev? —.

—¿Desde cuándo te amo? —.

—Sí—.

—No lo sé Harry, solo un día, ya no te veía como mi amigo. Si te refieres a cuando sentí que no podía estar sin ti, fue ese día en el lago. Pero me negué a verlo—.

—Recuerdo ese día, pensaba en una forma de evitar que me regañaras por lo de la señora Weasley, y no me se ocurrió nada mejor para sacarte de balance y que pensarás en otra cosa—.

—¿Entonces eso fue una broma? —.

—No exactamente, es... difícil de explicarlo... sería mejor si lo vieras por ti mismo. Y no niegues que has intentado entrar en mi mente—.

—No lo niego, quería ver... Un momento, ¿Entonces recordabas lo que pasó en mi cumpleaños? Trate de entrar en tu mente y fue como si estuviera en blanco, había algo que no me dejaba encontrar nada—.

—Eso es porque no había nada Sev. Después de mi "muerte", busque formas de bloquear mi mente, Voldemort no será el último Legeremante malvado que tendría que enfrentar en el futuro, pero no encontré ninguna forma en el mundo mágico, pero si en el mundo muggle. Me llevo varios intentos, pero logre vaciar mi mente y "ocultarla", si nadie podía ver lo que pensaba, no podrían usar lo que pensaba, sentía o soñaba en mi contra. Aprendí también a sentir cuando alguien intentaba entrar en mi mente, y "esconder" todo—.

—¿Entonces...? —.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo Sev. Esta vez podrás ver lo que pasó—.

Nunca imagine que Harry, el peor estudiante de Oclumancia que hubiera visto, hallara una forma de bloquear mi Legeremancia y de forma muggle, eso era inaudito, pero mis dudas sobre eso tendrían que esperar. Harry, mi Harry, por fin me daría las respuestas que buscaba.

—No te haré daño Harry. Le dije mientras besaba su frente. Solo quiero respuestas. Sufrí mucho pensando que te perdería—No podía dejar de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de besar su rostro con pequeños besos, tenía miedo aún de que todo fuera un sueño.

—Lo siento. No quería que eso pasará. Solo se me fue de las manos. No pensé... no... no fue correcto—.

—Tranquilo, veré solo lo que tú quieras mostrarme. ¿Estás listo? —.

—Sí—.

— _Legeremens_ —Susurre mientras le apuntaba con mi varita.

Un espacio casi en blanco apareció en mi cabeza cuando me conecte a su mente, como libreros bien organizados, cada libro era una parte de las memorias, sueños, pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry, su mente estaba bien ordenada ¿Ordenada?, tendría que molestarlo con esto la próxima vez que tuviera una oportunidad. Recorrí los libreros hasta que vi un tomo que se salía del librero y flotaba hacía mí. Harry me estaba entregando sus recuerdos. Lo abrí y vi a Harry mientras me tomaba la mano en San Mungo, hablándome durante mi inconsciencia.

—Profesor, dígame que usted despertara, sé que me escucha, debe haber una forma de que se comunique conmigo. Yo... Lo siento tanto... Usted no merecía mi desprecio, debí confiar en Dumbledore cuando me dijo que usted era de su confianza, que era un hombre valiente. Soy un maldito idiota por haber dudado de usted—.

Y vi a mi niño romper a llorar desconsolado mientras seguía aferrado a mi mano, acariciándola con delicadeza, después se quedó dormido sentado a mi lado. La imagen cambió y ahora vi a Harry sentado en el Gran Comedor. Una figura venía caminando hacia él. ¿James? ¿James Potter? Esto debía ser un sueño de Harry.

—Harry, mi niño, estoy orgulloso de ti—.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu estas... —.

—Muerto, sí, tres metros bajo tierra, bien frío, dile como gustes. Por cierto, Canuto y Lunático te envían saludos. Y antes de que sigas preguntando, no hay mucho tiempo, solo me dejaron verte para darte un mensaje. Quejicus va a despertar pronto y queremos que lo cuides mucho—.

—¡No le digas Quejicus! —.

—Viejos hábitos Harry, no lo puedo evitar. En fin. Promete que lo vas a cuidar mucho, va a necesitar tu ayuda, lo van a regresar y quieren que sea feliz. Dicen que se lo gano y aunque me duela admitirlo, se lo merece. Nunca pensé que tuviera tantas agallas, de hecho; después de lo que hizo, pensamos que el sombrero se equivocó y que él debía haber sido un Gryffindor, hubiera sido un excelente merodeador—.

—Lo sé. Su talento en pociones más tu habilidad de meterte en problemas, hubiera sido demasiado para McGonagall—.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, pobre, no lo puedo ni imaginar... Harry, cuídalo mucho ¿Quieres? —.

—Lo haré papá. pero solo tengo una duda, ¿Porque estamos en el Gran Comedor? —.

—Porque ambos conocimos al amor de nuestras vidas aquí Harry, la primera vez que vimos a nuestra alma gemela, fue aquí. Me tengo que ir Harry, pero antes de que me vaya, tu mamá me mandó a decirte algo más—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Que sigas tus estrellas—.

La imagen se desvaneció. ¿James Potter? No fue solo Lily quien estaba en esto, también su esposo. Mi antiguo némesis, ¡Lily tenía razón! James de verdad sentía todo lo que me hizo pasar en la adolescencia. Si era un sueño de Harry, pero fue la forma en que escogió su padre comunicarse con él. No tuve mucho tiempo de digerir esta información, las páginas del libro se sucedían rápidamente. Vi cuando desperté, Harry se sentía feliz, y preocupado por mi reacción. Vi el mensaje que le escribí y como su corazón se aliviaba por mi absurda broma.

Página por página, vi como en su mente, repetía la instrucción de su padre "cuídalo", empezaba a pensar que solo estuvo conmigo porque era una orden de James, pero no fue así, pronto en su mente ya no se escuchaba la voz de James, sino su voz, su necesidad de cuidarme, de estar conmigo. Le empezaba a agradar y quería seguir junto a mí.

Las hojas del libro pararon en el día en que Harry pidió mudarse conmigo. Sentí cuando su corazón casi se detiene mientras me veía a mí mismo meditar su propuesta. Y la alegría que sintió cuando le dije que sí.

Harry se sentía feliz en nuestra pequeña rutina. Y vi su temor cuando vio a Minerva llegar a "nuestra" casa, solo había una razón para que ella fuera, quería que regresara a Hogwarts. Él esperaba "tenerme" para él solo un rato más. Vi su confusión cuando ese pensamiento atravesó su mente. Y pude ver cuando espiaba por la ventana para oír lo que platicábamos. Harry quería ser Auror, pero si para estar conmigo debía ser profesor, lo haría. Y se decidió por Pociones, para estar junto a mí, DCAO era necesario para poder ser Auror en un futuro. Ya tenía preparada su respuesta para cuando Minerva fuera a preguntarle.

Las hojas siguieron pasando y vi nuestros "momentos", cuando empezamos las clases de vuelo, lo feliz que le hacía que tuviéramos algo en común y vi sus pensamientos hacía mí, ejem, nueva figura, producto del ejercicio que estaba haciendo ahora. Vi los pensamientos que tuvo cuando su amiga me hizo ese cambio de imagen.

 _"¡Por Merlín! Quiero arrancarle esa ropa ¡Bendito Quidditch!, ¡Un momento! ¡Es mi amigo! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Estoy pensando en que quiero tirarlo en mi cama, arrancarle la ropa y besar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que gima, sí; eso estoy pensando,. Si lee mi mente en este momento, estoy muerto"._ Sentí cuando bloqueo sus pensamientos por si acaso me sentía tentado a leerle la mente.

Todo ese tomo, terminó ahí, y vino otro en su lugar, las páginas fueron más lentas esta vez, comprendí que Harry había empezado a atesorar cada momento nuestro a partir de ese día. Vi nuestras clases, nuestras bromas, su necesidad de "molestarme" solo para verme sonreír, y sentí sus celos cuando Rossie acepto salir conmigo.

Pude ver cómo nos espiaba durante nuestro paseo y su furia cuando vio a Rossie besarme, y la tristeza que lo invadió después, sentí su corazón romperse. Ahí fue cuando pude oír la respuesta que buscaba entre sus pensamientos.

 _"¡Estúpido murciélago!, ¡Estúpido yo! ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en él? ¿Porque con ella? YO TE AMO, ¡TE AMO SEVERUS SNAPE! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo veas? Soy un idiota, yo mismo se lo entregue en bandeja a... esa... a..."_ Vi como Harry caminaba por el pueblo, alejándose todo lo que podía de donde estábamos mientras lloraba. _"Ya no importa, lo único que importa es que él sea feliz"._

Luego vi lo que pasó en verdad en el lago, dijo la verdad... a medias. Quería calmarme porque sabía que estaría enojado por lo de Molly, pero también vio una oportunidad de "robarme" un poco de cariño de la imaginada relación que él pensó que tenía con Rossie. Me besó la mejilla fingiendo ser una broma, porque en realidad deseaba besarme, arrastrarme hacia el árbol bajo el que él estaba minutos antes y que estuviéramos ahí el resto de esa tarde sin hablar, solo nosotros dos, explorándonos. Pero se conformó con besarme rápido y dejarme confundido. Así yo pensaría que todo era un juego y no me alejaría de él.

Vi el beso de navidad, pude sentir el cosquilleo que sintió cuando puse mis labios sobre los suyos, su sorpresa, sentí crecer sus esperanzas y su desconcierto. Y pude sentir también su desilusión al ver que había sido una broma de mi parte. Y vi su conversación con la pelirroja.

—Harry ¿estás bien? —.

—S-sí Ginny. Es solo qué... no pensé que el profesor fuera a hacerme una broma tan pesada—.

—Fue idea de George, seguro, pero eso no explica por qué te ves desilusionado—.

—¿D-de q-que hablas? —.

—Te gusta ¿verdad? —.

—E-estas imaginando c-cosas—.

—Harry, fui tu novia, te conozco más de lo que crees, y veo tus ojos cada que lo ves. Estás enamorado de él—.

—Aunque eso fuera cierto, él tiene novia—.

—¿Y? Quizás terminen, igual no es su novia, ¿Le has preguntado si es su novia? —.

—No, pero la besó. Debe ser su novia—.

—Harry, de verdad eres terco. Allá tú, pero te lo digo, te estas lastimando al fingir que no sientes más que una amistad por él. Y por cierto ¡Se ve que tu murciélago sabe besar! Estas tan colorado como mi cabello—Y la pelirroja entró a su casa, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

La imagen desapareció y las hojas del tomo llegaron hasta mi cumpleaños. La mente de Harry tenía un recuerdo muy claro a pesar de todo el alcohol que bebió. Me besó, lo besé, pude sentir su excitación al contacto de mis manos en su piel, como su mente perdía el control de su cuerpo. Pude sentir su deseo de poseerme, de hacerme el amor, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pude ver como no aguanto más y me decía que me amaba. Pero luego pensó en Rossie, y su mente se desconectó y fue cuando cayó en la inconsciencia. Al día siguiente, vio mi cara de desconcierto, y la malinterpreto, pensó que yo estaba angustiado por lo que había pasado y ocultó sus pensamientos de mí y me mintió pensando que yo esperaba que no recordará nada.

Las páginas llegaron al día antes de San Valentín, tenía un plan para decirme sus sentimientos, pero tenía que dejar a Rossie fuera. Por eso se sintió feliz cuando acepte su propuesta de pasar el día juntos como "amigos". Vi su indecisión de tomar mi mano mientras paseábamos por París, como refrenaba su deseo de besarme cuando la Torre Eiffel se iluminó, me vio sonreír y sus fuerzas flaquearon. Pero al final, le faltó valor y solo pudo agradecerme el haber pasado el día con él, decidió que, si no estábamos juntos como pareja, al menos tendría ese día en su memoria. Justo lo mismo que yo había pensado.

Las siguientes páginas, fueron sucedidas por su "resignación" a dejar que siguiera mi "relación" con Rossie. Así que fue por eso por lo que aceptó el trabajo como Auror que le había ofrecido Kingsley, haría los EXTASIS más por orgullo, que por que fueran en realidad un requisito. Harry había decidido "dejarme ser feliz" al lado de la mujer que él creía que yo amaba.

Vi cuando le pidió a Hermione que le ayudará a buscar un lugar para él. Mi Harry tenía el corazón más que roto, por creer que yo ya tenía a alguien en el corazón. Pensó que todas las veces que le dije que Rossie no era mi novia, eran para proteger nuestra privacidad. El pequeño león de verdad que era terco. La pelirroja tenía razón.

El tomo se cerró y salí de su mente. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Acaricie su rostro suavemente, él se resistía a mirarme y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras continuaba con mis caricias. Me paré del sillón y lo tomé en mis brazos. Sabía lo que quería, lo quería a él, lo amaba a él y quería dejárselo bien en claro, que no tuviera ni una sombra de duda. Pero tenía primero que quitarle su miedo a enfrentarme, a dejar sus fantasmas atrás.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Lo que hace Harry para "bloquear" su mente es simple meditación.

 **Definición:** _La meditación es una práctica en la cual el individuo entrena la mente o induce un modo de conciencia, ya sea para conseguir algún beneficio o para reconocer mentalmente un contenido sin sentirse identificado/a con ese contenido, o como un fin en sí misma._

Ósea, "control your mind, control your emotions", lo mismo que le dijo Sev cuando tuvieron las clases de Oclumancia, pero Harry primero necesitaba disciplinar su mente antes de poder bloquear las intrusiones.

Y Harry controlaba su mente cuando sentía que Sev intentaba ver sus pensamientos, porque aún no estaba listo para mostrárselos, y sus emociones no lo ayudaban, pero logró "apartarse" de sí mismo, aprendiendo a disociarse de su propia mente. Por eso Sev, solo "veía" un espacio en blanco.


	25. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?

**24.- Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?**

* * *

Lo lleve cargando hasta la cama y lo acosté suavemente en ella, me acosté a su lado y lo abracé, tenía que distraerlo para que su mente dejará de crearse monstruos y pudiera escucharme, sentir mi presencia. Le susurre en su oído mientras besaba su frente, sus mejillas.

—Toi mon amour, toi qui a le cœur lourd, est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours?, pour toujours? Moi je suis fait pour toi mon amour, je ne pense que ça tous les jours. Avant toi j'ignorais tout ça et tu n'en savais pas plus que moi. Mon cœur se bat pour toi, mon corps en a envie tous les jours. Est-ce que tu m'aimes? —.

—Sev. Sabes que no hablo francés—Abrió los ojos y me miraba por fin. Dulcemente. Sin distracciones.

—Entonces te lo traduciré mi amado zoquete: " _Tu mi amor, tú que tienes un corazón fuerte ¿Acaso me quieres para siempre? ¿Para siempre? Estoy hecho para ti, mi amor, sólo pienso en esto cada día. Antes de ti, ignoraba todo esto y tú no sabías sobre esto más que yo. Mi corazón late por ti, mi cuerpo tiene ganas de ti todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso me quieres?"_ —.

—Te amo. Te necesito. Te quiero conmigo siempre. Je t'aime mon amour. (Te amo mi amor) —.

—¿No dijiste que no sabías hablar francés? —.

—Lo escuche cuando estábamos en el parque frente a la torre, no necesite que me tradujeran que significaba—.

Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez sin prisas. Sus labios rozaban suavemente los míos, sintiendo cada milímetro de piel, mezclando su aliento con el mío, su ternura me estaba enloqueciendo. Me besaba apenas tocando mis labios, y recorriendo con su mano mi espalda, muy lentamente. Empecé a jugar un poco con su cabello, pasando mis dedos por él, quería memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Me decidí a tomar el control.

Abandone sus labios y recorrí con mi boca su cuello, lamiéndolo con dulzura, quería que el pudiera sentir todo lo que despertaba en mí. Seguí besando su cuello, arrancándole pequeños gemidos, desabotonando su camisa, mientras seguía "torturándolo" con mis labios. Pude ver su pecho en cuanto el último botón fue abierto, regresé a sus labios mientras exploraba su espalda con mis manos y mi lengua empezaba a explorar su boca, podía sentir su respiración entrecortarse mientras tocaba sus pezones, apretando suavemente uno de ellos.

Le quite la camisa y empecé a besar su pecho, a succionar sus pezones, mojar su piel con mi saliva, dejando que mi aliento enfriara su piel haciendo que Harry se arqueara cuando sentía el choque de temperaturas.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza, jalaba mi cabello con desesperación, besé su vientre, mordiendo levemente su piel en algunas partes. Un pequeño gemido fue toda la señal que necesitaba para saber que iba por buen camino. Recorrí con mi boca su ombligo, mientras podía ver de reojo como su miembro ya estaba erecto.

Seguí bajando mis caricias hasta su entrepierna, mientras me deshacía de su pantalón y su ropa interior. Mientras iba dejando más besos en su piel, lo despoje de sus zapatos y sus calcetines, no quería que nada nos estorbara. Cada que chupaba un poco de piel cerca de su erección, echaba mi aliento sobre su mojada piel, cuando hacía eso, se cortaba su respiración por un momento.

Me separe apenas unos segundos de él, para desvestirme; Harry me miraba embelesado. Apenas tardé unos segundos y me acerque nuevamente a su cuerpo, lo abrace, su piel ardía, y su cara estaba roja de excitación.

Empecé a sentir el mismo calor cuando mi piel desnuda tocó la suya, y pude sentir como mi miembro se tensaba. Volví a besarlo en los labios y Harry me abrazaba haciendo que mi cuerpo no se despegara del suyo.

Volví a acariciar su cuello con mis labios, y mis manos buscaron su miembro. Con delicadeza empecé a acariciarlo, sus gemidos eran cada vez más roncos, y puse un poco más de fuerza en mis caricias, tomé su miembro con una mano, cubriendo su tallo y la empecé a bajar y subir, primero lentamente, pero con firmeza, y fui subiendo la velocidad.

No podía más, quería probarlo con mi boca, lo lleve directo a mis labios y empecé a chupar su glande, sabía al manjar más delicioso que hubiera probado. Pasaba mi lengua por su pene y lo succionaba con fruición, solo podía oír sus grititos y sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza, estaba en el nirvana.

—...S-Sev. ¡P-por M-merlín! No... no pares. ¡Por f-favor! —.

Música para mis oídos. Seguí moviendo mi mano, subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo que chupaba su glande, pase luego una mano por sus testículos y los jale ligeramente hacia abajo. El pequeño brinco que sentí que dio, fue la señal de que lo estaba volviéndolo loco. Metí el resto de su miembro en mi boca, y empecé a meterlo y sacarlo de ella, pausadamente y luego más rápido mientras mis manos jugueteaban un poco con su trasero, tocando levemente la entrada de su ano.

Cuando sentí que estaba cerca del orgasmo, pare. Podía ver la confusión en su enrojecido rostro. Metí tres dedos en su boca, y empezó a chuparlos como si se tratase de mi pene. Mi erección empezaba a doler de lo dura que estaba, pero quería que Harry llegara al clímax primero.

Me coloqué encima de él, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan mi cadera y lentamente, sin dejar de verlo, metí uno de los dedos que el mismo lubrico con su saliva en su recto, le dolió un poco, podía verlo en su expresión.

—Relájate Harry, no hay prisas. Quiero que disfrutes cuando este dentro de ti—.

Después de unos minutos, su cuerpo se relajó y empecé a introducir un segundo dedo, esta vez puso menos resistencia, cuando sentí que su ano se relajaba, introduje el ultimo, y cuando sentí que ya se había relajado lo suficiente, puse mi miembro en su entrada.

—...Te dolerá un poco mi pequeño, pero prometo que lo haré lento, ¿Estás listo? —.

Por toda respuesta, puso su mano en mi nuca, atrapando mi rostro para que lo viera mientras lo penetraba. Empecé a empujar, lentamente, podía ver que le estaba doliendo, cada que veía una mueca, paraba unos segundos hasta que veía que relajaba su expresión. Tarde un poco en terminar de penetrarlo y cuando metí todo mi miembro en su interior, lo miré intensamente. Quería que supiera que no era solo sexo, quería fundirme con él de ser posible.

Relajo su expresión y volvió a capturar mis labios, mientras el mismo movía sus caderas, sentía sus pequeños quejidos mientras me besaba, así que puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y empecé a moverme dentro y fuera de él, embistiendolo lento primero, y subiendo la velocidad poco a poco.

Volví a atacar su cuello, su rostro, con mis labios, dejé que nuestras caderas se movieran solas, mientras mis manos acariciaban el resto de su cuerpo. Su piel empezaba a perlarse de sudor, y su respiración se hacía irregular. Me estaba volviendo loco, sus jadeos, su rostro, todo él, podía oír sus latidos e incluso eso, me excitaba. Cuando sentí que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo, aceleré las embestidas y tome su rostro entre mis manos, quería ver su cara cuando llegará al clímax, y que el viera la mía.

Sentí como mi semen lo llenaba, y vi su rostro abandonarse al placer, por un momento perdió el aliento y después empezó a temblar ligeramente. Sentí su recto palpitar contra mi miembro, mientras este seguía arrojando mi semilla en su interior. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y pude ver que se había venido entre nuestros torsos.

Salí de él y me coloqué a su costado, le repartí pequeños besos por todo su rostro, antes de depositar un dulce beso en sus labios. Nos abrazamos y él acariciaba mi pecho y mis brazos, recorriendo mi piel con uno de sus dedos, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que empezamos a respirar normalmente. Harry no dejaba de mirarme y darme besos, después de unos minutos, empezó a besarme nuevamente con deseo.

Se colocó encima de mí, capturándome contra la cama mientras besaba y empezaba a acariciarme por todo mi cuerpo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurro traviesamente al tiempo que succionaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y le daba un pequeño mordisco.

—Es mi turno de repetir la lección profesor, quiero que vea que soy un buen alumno—.

¡Y vaya que era un buen alumno! Uno muy dispuesto a sacar la nota máxima. Succionaba y mordía ligeramente la piel de mi pecho, de mi vientre, sus manos recorrían y apretaban mis costados, mis caderas.

Subía y bajaba su trasero sobre mi miembro, frotándolo contra él, haciendo que volviera a erguirse, cuando sintió que mi erección estaba muy dura, empezó a acariciarla con su mano mientras seguía frotando mi pene con sus nalgas. Ahora era mi respiración la que se entrecortaba, eran mis jadeos los que despertaban un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Separó su cuerpo del mío, pero no por mucho, sentí su boca sobre mi miembro, lo mojaba con su saliva, lo recorría con su lengua. Después de algunos jugueteos, lo introdujo por completo y subía y bajaba sus labios, succionándolo al mismo tiempo, estaba penetrando su boca con mi erección ¡y por todos los magos oscuros!, me estaba enloqueciendo, ya veía borroso del placer que me producía con sus labios.

Dejo de darle placer a mi miembro y se colocó de nuevo encima de mí, colocándose en medio de mis piernas y poniendo una almohada bajo mi espalda, elevando mis caderas y mi trasero. Metió tres dedos en su boca y los lubrico muy bien, mientras me masturbaba lentamente al tiempo que lo observaba chupar sus dedos, el león era un alumno definitivamente dedicado. Esa imagen hizo que sintiera un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y unas ganas terribles de tomarlo y volverlo a penetrar en ese momento. Embestirlo con fuerza.

Empezó a introducir un dedo en mi ano, y una vez dentro, empezó a moverlo lentamente, entrando y saliendo, podía oír mis jadeos acelerarse. Esa fue la señal que hizo que introdujera el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, haciendo que sintiera como mi recto se distendía.

Colocó su miembro en mi entrada y empezó a empujar mientras sus manos masturbaban mi erección. ¡Oh sí! Definitivamente era un excelente alumno, uno jodidamente bueno. Sentía como me llenaba por dentro. Con una mano masturbaba mi miembro y con la otra sujetaba mi cadera, al tiempo que empezaba las embestidas, con delicadeza y lentamente subiendo la intensidad.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura, y lo sujete con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo, lo acercaba lo más que podía a mí. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y solo sentía oleadas de placer, podía sentir correr la sangre por mi cuerpo y por un momento, sentí que me fundía con él.

Alcance el clímax antes que él, apreté mis manos a su cintura con más fuerza y llene su mano con mi semen. Después de eso, sentí palpitar su miembro en mi interior mientras Harry arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás, soltando un gemido de liberación. Supe que había alcanzado su orgasmo. Se dejó caer encima mío, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

Lo abrace con un brazo. No quise soltarlo, besaba su coronilla, su frente, quería que este momento durara para siempre. Pude ver que estaba agotado y cerró sus ojos, sentí su acompasada respiración, señal de que estaba dormido. Sonreí. Estaba completo. Estábamos completos.

Empecé a quedarme dormido también y mi último pensamiento, fue que debía agradecerle a Rossie, ella siempre tuvo razón. Mis estrellas me guiaban a Harry, cuando las ignoré, nos hice daño a ambos. Ella me coloco, nos colocó, en el camino correcto.

Aunque sabía que este plan de encerrarnos no había sido de ella, agradecí que tuviera el valor de ayudarle a llevarlo a cabo. Tendría que agradecerles a sus amigos también por su ayuda. Con ese pensamiento, me quede dormido, abrazando a mi pequeño.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Esto ya casi termina, solo dos cosas. Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, y es el primer lemon que escribo en mi vida, así que sean amables y comenten si les gusto o no.

Y sobre quien planeo esta encerrona, no desesperen, eso será esclarecido en el siguiente capítulo. No fue Rossie, pero ella aporto bastante información para la planeación. ;)

Ahh, lo que le dice Sev a Harry en francés son fragmentos de una canción de Marc Lavoine llamada Toi Mon Amour.


	26. El artífice y sus cómplices

**25.- El artífice y sus cómplices**

* * *

 *****Narrador Omnipresente**

En el Caldero Chorreante, Rosmerta se encontraba platicando con sus cómplices sobre la trampa que les habían puesto a Severus y Harry. Habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, luego de que vieran que ninguno daba algún paso para resolver su situación. Rosmerta estaba segura de que esta vez arreglarían las cosas, la terquedad de ambos era legendaria, así que no encontraron muchas soluciones a su pequeño problema.

—Rosmerta... —Empezó a decir Hermione.

—Rossie—.

—Rossie, ¿estas segura que se arreglaran? los dos son tercos, y obcecados. A Harry le tomo mucho tiempo cambiar su idea de Severus y a Severus su idea de Harry. No quiero ni pensar en cuanto tardaran en decir lo que sienten si ninguno lo quiere aceptar—.

—Funcionará Hermione querida. Pero sería mejor que nos dijera cómo va a funcionar el plan, quien justamente lo diseñó. Neville cariño ¿Puedes explicarle a Hermione por que esta era la mejor solución? —.

Neville se separó de la barra donde hablaba con Tom, el dueño del bar y Hannah Abbott, su ahora novia y fue a sentarse en medio de las dos mujeres.

—Es simple Hermione, Severus es el maduro de esa relación, y Harry se desespera con facilidad por lo que no puede controlar, en cuanto los dejemos solos y encerrados, Harry se desesperara y Severus tratará de calmarlo. Severus sufre cada que ve a Harry enojado o triste o ambos. En cuanto Harry sienta que Severus trata de protegerlo, bajará sus defensas y podrán hablar. O se mataran uno al otro, alguna de esas dos opciones—.

—¡Neville! No bromees con eso—.

—No bromeo—Dijo poniendo una cara que indicaba todo lo contrario—Mira Hermione, antes de intentar esto fui a hablar con Rossie, ella me dijo todo lo que sabía de esos dos, y luego planeamos esto juntos. Rossie conoce a Severus mejor que nosotros, y nosotros conocemos mejor que nadie a Harry—.

Ron que se perdió en medio de toda la conversación, tuvo que llamar la atención de todos para que le resolvieran una duda.

—Neville, Rossie se dio cuenta de que Severus sentía algo por Harry y viceversa, Draco también, pero Rossie dice que tú le confirmaste que era amor lo que sentían y no una mera atracción, ¿Cómo es que te enteraste tú? —.

—Por Hannah y Draco, Hannah noto que, durante sus clases, Severus escribió mal las instrucciones de una poción. ¿Te imaginas a Severus Snape equivocándose en una poción? Eso pasó justo después de San Valentín, Severus estaba distraído, y Hannah también me dijo que le dio puntos a Gryffindor, ¡A Gryffindor! Y luego está el comportamiento de Harry, Harry me dijo que iría a pasear por ahí con un amigo en San Valentín, porque no quería estar entre tanta "cursilería" del castillo. Y regreso más que feliz de ese "paseo" y me regaló un montón de panes diciendo que probara eso, que era lo mejor del mundo, y se fue silbando. Después de eso, los estuve observando discretamente y noté que se miraban mucho, se acercaban, y se alejaban. Orbitaban uno alrededor del otro. Así que investigue con quien pensé tendría información más fiel, Draco—.

—Oye, pero nosotros somos sus mejores amigos—Dijo Hermione ofendida.

—Si Hermione, pero tú y Ron son casi sus hermanos. Él no les iba a decir que estaba enamorado de alguien más después de terminar con Ginny, y menos que ese alguien era su amigo y mentor. Por eso, aunque Severus me pidió que te preguntara a ti quién era la persona que le gustaba a Harry, sabía que él no te había dicho nada. Pero Draco es diferente a ustedes, alguien que conoce a las "serpientes" ¿Entiendes? Draco lo sospechó desde un día que supo que Harry había apostado con Severus y perdió. El "castigo" fue integrar a Draco en su grupo de amigos. Harry ya había decidido ayudar a Draco a que se uniera a nuestro grupo, pero eso no fue lo que lo hizo sospechar, sino que Harry aceptó una sugerencia de Severus... —.

—Cuando Draco convirtió en hurón a Harry—Dijo Ron dándose cuenta de lo evidente.

—Exacto comadreja—Dijo Draco que alcanzó a escuchar lo último que había dicho Neville y Ron, y se acercó a la mesa—¿Por qué Potty acepto algo así? ¡Por qué quería agradarle a Severus! No hay que ser un genio. Supe que Snape me estaba vigilando. Es lo bueno de ser un ex-mortífago, conoces todos sus trucos y los "sientes" cerca. El único que sabía andar tan sigiloso además de mí, era Severus, así que solo sume 2+2 y me di cuenta de que a Severus le importaba mucho Potty—.

Hermione analizando todo lo que habían dicho, comprendió que todos tenían razón. Ella misma lo había sospechado, pero no encontraba cómo encajar las piezas. Las señales estaban claras, los dos se retaban, buscaban formas de compenetrarse que evitaran tener que enfrentar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por eso siempre apostaban. Cuando Rossie entró a la vida de Severus, Harry pensó que tenían una relación, que solo existía en su mente. Y en su terquedad, no vio los intentos de Severus de mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Y en su tristeza, Severus no vio lo dolido que estaba Harry también.

—Bien Neville, eso resuelve el cómo se dieron cuenta todos ustedes. Rossie, Hannah, Draco y tú, tenían fragmentos de información, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer este plan de encerrarlos? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Esa idea vino después de hablar con Luna. Luna estaba tomando el té con su "amigo" Rolf, yo había ido a jugar ese día con el perro de Harry, Hocicos. Él se deja acariciar y me relaja aventarle su juguete para que lo busque. En fin, Luna empezó a hablar y hablar, mientras Rolf y yo, la oíamos. Y dijo textualmente "esos dos hacen una bonita pareja, es una lástima que no se den cuenta cuanto se aman el uno al otro". Rolf obviamente no entendió nada, pero yo sí. Y ese mismo día, llegó Kingsley a hablar con Harry y días después Severus estaba como muerto en vida. Esos dos no iban a hablar, a menos que se alejaran de todo y todos. El tiempo era vital, así que investigué cuando empezaba el entrenamiento de Harry como Auror y fue cuando les conté a ustedes mi plan. Aunque creo que ustedes pensaron que era solo una "pelea de amigos"—.

Luna que había estado callada hasta ese momento solo dijo—Ellos dos deben estar juntos, no sé por qué lo hacen complicado—Para Luna había sido evidente desde el inicio.

—Eso explica lo de navidad y lo que dijeron Ginny y George—Comento Ron.

—Es cierto. Lo de navidad me pareció una broma muy pesada. Pero ahorita que me acuerdo Ginny no pareció sorprendida y no sé cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo así a George—Dijo Hermione, terminando de llenar los espacios en su mente—¿Qué dijeron Ginny y George, Ron? —.

—Bueno, Ginny dijo que ahora entendía por qué su _"futuro ex-novio"_ , estaba tan rojo como su pelo, y George dijo _"se ven tan lindos ahora como al dormir"._ No entendí qué quiso decir con eso. Pero creo que ahora sí lo sé—Término Ron de decir, mientras fruncía el ceño, enojado por no darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba enamorado hasta que se lo dijeron.

—Queridos, ¡Todos nos dimos cuenta de que ellos estaban loquitos uno por el otro! Excepto ellos. Se lo dije directamente a Severus, que Harry estaba enamorado de él y Severus no se lo creyó. Tardó mucho en decidirse a hacer algo y luego se acobardó. Afortunadamente este leoncito tenía una solución práctica y estoy segura de que ya arreglaron sus "diferencias"—Dijo una muy convencida Rossie alborotando el pelo de un sonrojado Neville.

—Pues debemos ir a ver si al menos siguen vivos. Así que vamos a ver que paso—Dijo Neville levantándose de la silla y enfilándose hacia la salida, con el resto de sus amigos detrás de él—Hannah, amor; no tardo. Espérame aquí. Te encargo a Hocicos un momento—.

Y todos juntos se aparecieron enfrente del departamento de Harry. Hermione finalizó los hechizos que impedían salir a sus amigos y a cualquier otro entrar. Rossie tocó a la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Esto ¡ _Alohomora_! —Y Luna abrió la puerta lentamente—Somos magos, ¿Cierto? Ahora no hagan ruido, no los veo en el sillón ni en la cocina, así que solo pueden estar en el baño o la recámara—Y todos se fueron en silencio siguiendo a Luna.

Caminaron directo a la recamara, con Luna por delante, así que fue la primera que los vio, y no dejó a los demás continuar, cerro lo más rápido que pudo la rendija que ya había abierto en la puerta.

—Nos vamos. Ellos ya hablaron—Anuncio Luna con una sonrisa soñadora a todos, impidiendo que abrieran la puerta.

—¿Estás segura Luna? —Pregunto un cada vez más confundido Ron.

Luna miró a Rossie y ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir Luna.

—Queridos, vayámonos, Luna tiene razón. Ellos están bien—.

Draco fue el siguiente en entender, y Neville solo se sonrojo, las piezas empezaron a caer en la mente de todos y se fueron tan sigilosamente cómo fue posible. Severus que había estado quieto fingiendo dormir, al verlos marcharse, supo que no se había equivocado con la identidad del artífice de este "plan".


	27. Regreso

**26.- Regreso**

* * *

En cuanto el pequeño grupo de "secuestradores" cerró la puerta y ya no oí sus pasos, suspiré y moví un poco a Harry para despertarlo. Lo que no fue necesario ya que estaba tan despierto como yo.

—¿Ya se fueron Sev? —Me dijo sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí mocoso. Tendremos que planear algo muy bueno para hacerles pagar—Yo aún no podía creer que tenía a Harry entre mis brazos. Aún seguía repartiendo besos en su frente y cabello. No me importaba nada más que sentirlo cerca de mí.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo—.

—¿Harry? —.

—Sí Sev—.

—Deberíamos ir a nuestra casa. Estoy seguro de que ya levantaron los hechizos bloqueadores—.

—¿Y Hocicos? —.

—Seguro está bien. Luna iba con ellos—.

—De acuerdo, vamos a casa. "Nuestra casa", se oye bien. Deberíamos dejar una nota por si vuelven y no nos encuentran—.

—Lástima que Luna no dejo que los demás entrarán. Recordé ver una larga cabellera rubia antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse, y fue tan rápido que estaba seguro de que nadie más nos había visto abrazados en la cama. Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión cuando nos vieran—.

—Mejor, no creo que Draco o Ron pudieran vernos a la cara nuevamente en años—Y oí a Harry soltar una risita. Definitivamente lo había extrañado.

—Vamos, hay que vestirnos—.

Empecemos a vestirnos. Harry recuperó sus lentes que habían caído bajo la cama durante nuestra "charla". Ni siquiera recuerdo si se los quito o se le cayeron. En cuanto terminamos de vestirnos y dejar la nota para los conspiradores, salimos del departamento y nos aparecimos en nuestra casa. Prepare algo de comer, ya que los dos estábamos hambrientos. A pesar de no charlar mientras comíamos, no era un silencio incómodo. Ya no. Cuando terminamos de comer, limpiamos los platos y nos fuimos a la sala. Aún había cosas que debíamos hablar, pero ya no tenía el temor de perderle. Nos volvimos a sentar juntos en un sillón y lo abrace con un brazo mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

—...¿Entonces Harry? ¿Vivirás aquí o quieres conservar tu departamento? —.

—Viviré aquí Sev. Tengo que vigilar que tu trasero siga siendo mío. No pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente—Ese tono entre posesivo y juguetón. Mi leoncito tenía un lado muy Slytherin.

—¿Y qué harás con tu departamento? —.

—Se lo venderé a Ron, ha estado buscando un lugar hace meses, quiere que Hermione viva con él. Ellos dos no necesitan mucho por ahora. Estoy seguro de que les gustará vivir ahí—.

—¿Seguirás con tu plan de convertirte en Auror? —.

—Sí, ¿Y tú seguirás siendo profesor de Pociones? —.

—Sí, supongo, había pensado en volverme un mago oscuro, pero vivir sin nariz y sin pelo no me parece que sea una opción de trabajo para mí—Dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

—Eres un idiota Sev—Empezó a besarme otra vez, más suave, ya no teníamos prisas de ningún tipo.

—Bien, pero soy tu idiota y tú eres mi mocoso engreído y arrogante—.

—¿Sev? ¿Vendrás a la casa los fines de semana? —.

—Sí, si tu vienes también—.

—Me va a doler estar lejos de ti—.

—Y a mí, pero tienes que cumplir tu sueño. Quiero que seas feliz, y eso incluye que te conviertas en lo que quieres ser. Estaremos bien Harry. Lo peor ya lo pasamos—Y volví a besarle para callarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que este plan de encerrarnos fue de tu amiga—Dijo cuándo solté sus labios.

—¿Rossie? Harry, eres tan lento a veces. Ella solo ayudo a hacerlo realidad—.

—¿Entonces quién crees que fue? —.

—¿Me creerías si te digo que fue Neville? —.

—¿¡Neville!? —.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que todos ayudaron, pero quien lo planeo fue Neville—.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —.

—Me lo encontré una vez en la lechucería, e inventó una excusa que no fue creíble, al final aceptó que estaba "escribiéndose" con una alumna, para averiguar qué sentía ella por él. Pero eso no tenía lógica Harry, hay métodos más discretos que una lechuza enviando montones de pergaminos ¿No crees? Así que después de hoy, creo que ese día, Neville estaba escribiéndole a alguien fuera del castillo—.

—¿Y a quién crees que le escribía? —.

—A Rossie. Ella era mi amiga, y todos en el castillo sabían que iba a verla seguido, si alguien sabía sobre lo que sentía por ti, era ella. En ese momento no note algo que ahora tiene todo el sentido. Ese día en la lechucería, Neville no pareció tan sorprendido por lo que le pedí de favor por no "decir" nada sobre su alumna y él. Le pedí que investigara a quien amabas en secreto, oí tu conversación con Draco ese día en el bosque. Si era yo, podría decirte que te amaba, y si no; mantendría mi boca bien cerrada y buscaría que fueras feliz, aun sin mí. Si él no lo sabía, al menos sospechaba algo. ¿Cómo logro que los demás lo ayudaran? ¿Cuándo planeo todo? Eso no lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que fue él—.

—¿Sabes? En realidad, no importa. Si no fuera por él, no estaríamos juntos ahora—.

—No será fácil mocoso. Tengo mal carácter—.

—Y yo, también ronco—.

—Y yo me muevo al dormir. Soy celoso. Tu trasero es mío—.

—Y el tuyo es mío, en eso estamos parejos—.

Empezó a soltar pequeñas risitas que iba apagando con mis besos, estuvimos así un rato hasta que Harry dejó de reír y los besos empezaron a subir de intensidad.

—...Sev, el lunes empiezo mi entrenamiento, tenemos solo esta noche y mañana juntos hasta el siguiente fin de semana. Deberíamos aprovecharlo—.

Ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Me volvía loco cuando ponía es mirada. Por respuesta empecé a acariciarlo por encima de su ropa, mientras llevaba mis labios a su cuello, su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular.

—Tienes toda la razón Harry, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo—.

Le dije al oído con la voz ronca de deseo por él y tomé sus labios con fiereza mientras mis manos lo acercaban con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

Ni siquiera desabotoné su camisa, la rompí; estaba desesperado por sentir su piel. Deje desnudo su torso mientras Harry me quitaba la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Sentí su piel con la mía, ardiendo. Me separo un poco de él y trague en seco ante la visión que tenía.

Harry estaba encima mío, semidesnudo, con un brillo en los ojos como un animal hambriento mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios. Yo era su presa, y vaya que me gustaba la idea. Aventó sus lentes hacia la mesita de la sala y retomó sus caricias, con desesperación.

Con un movimiento de varita y haciendo uso de todo el auto—control que me quedaba, cerré las cortinas y puse un hechizo de cerradura y otro para insonorizar toda la casa, no quería vecinos molestos por los ruidos que íbamos a hacer.

Harry entendió lo que hice y el término de dejarnos desnudos a ambos con otro movimiento de varita y luego aventó nuestras varitas junto a sus lentes. Así no estaríamos buscándolas cuando "descansáramos".

Volvió a besarme metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo y luego recorriendo con ella toda mi boca, había deseo puro en sus caricias. Harry era fuego en ese momento. Sentirlo así de apasionado hizo que me pusiera duro casi de inmediato. Lo abracé por su espalda y moví mis caricias hacia su trasero, metiendo y sacando la punta de mis dedos de su entrada. Harry gruñía mientras tomaba mi cuello y dejaba marcas rojas en él y decía apenas más alto que un susurro "Eres mío".

Lleve los dedos de mi mano a mi boca y los chupe dejándolos lubricados. Harry se levantó un poco de mí para ver lo que hacía y esperó, mientras su miembro empezaba a levantarse más, si eso era posible. Lo mire directamente a los ojos, mientras introducía 3 dedos juntos de una estocada en su ano. Brinco un poco por la sorpresa, pero no dejo de mirarme. Después de unos segundos empecé a moverlos dentro y fuera rápidamente. En ningún momento, rompimos el contacto visual. Su cara estaba enrojecida al igual que la mía.

El mismo se colocó encima de mi erección y empezó a penetrarse, tomándome con firmeza de los hombros. Sin dejar que me moviera. Cuando me tomo dentro de él, empezó a moverse al tiempo que una de mis manos lo masturbaba. Tomé una de sus manos de mi hombro y empecé a chupar uno a uno sus dedos, imaginando que era su miembro, siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Esto pareció excitarlo aún más por que empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

Estaba a punto de venirse en mi mano y lo atraje hacia mí, quería besarle cuando eso pasará y así lo hice, tome su boca y profundice el beso mientras lo abrazaba pegándolo lo más que podía a mi pecho. Harry me abrazaba mientras sus manos dejaban rasguños por mi piel. Un momento después sentí como se vaciaba en medio de los dos y empezaba a temblar mientras yo llenaba su interior. Nuestro beso cambio de intensidad y sentí como el cuerpo de Harry se relajaba y llenaba sus caricias de dulzura nuevamente. Del deseo animal a la más absoluta dulzura. Definitivamente me enloquecía.

Descansamos un rato, abrazados, Harry se negaba a quitarse de encima de mí. Después de un rato, pensé que era mi turno de volverlo loco. Lo llevé hacia el piso y lo hice recostarse de espaldas y mirando hacia el techo. Lo puse en medio de mis piernas, impidiendo que pudiera moverse de sus caderas para abajo. Le sonreí con esa sonrisa maliciosa que tanto le gustaba.

Recorrí con mi boca su torso, dejando marcas rojas en él también, al césar lo que es del césar, si el dejaba su marca en mí, yo tenía el mismo derecho de marcarlo también. Acariciaba sus costados con mis manos, su agitado aliento era lo que necesitaba oír para saber que lo estaba llevando a donde quería, quería oírlo gritar, quería que dijera mi nombre en medio de su orgasmo.

Decidí imitar un poco una de sus caricias de cuando estuvimos juntos en el departamento y froté mi trasero contra su pene. La cara de satisfacción que puso me excitaba demasiado, hice que su miembro quedara justo en medio de mis nalgas y empecé a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo, estaba masturbándolo con mi trasero. Deje que una de mis manos frotara la piel que no estaba en contacto con mis nalgas, de forma que no pudiera moverse más que en una sola dirección. Y mi otra mano tenía cautivas las manos de Harry por las muñecas.

Sentí cuando el líquido preseminal empezó a gotear por su glande, puse mi entrada sobre su miembro, y me empalé a mí mismo. Solté las manos de Harry y él tomó mis caderas, mientras empezaba a moverme, él jalaba mis caderas hacia las suyas mientras gemía entrecortadamente. Tome sus pies por detrás de mi espalda y la arquee para lograr más profundidad, quería sentirlo todo dentro de mí. Después de varios minutos, lo sentí palpitar y empezó a jalarme más duro contra él. Cuando estaba por venirse logré mi objetivo.

—¡AHH, SEVERUS! —.

Gritó mientras se vaciaba dentro. Cuando sentí que su pene perdía dureza, me separé de él y salió de mí. Yo aún seguía duro y Harry lo vio.

—No puedo dejarte así, tendré que arreglarlo—Y me hizo sentar en el sillón nuevamente. Aún estaba excitado.

Se acercó como un gato cazando hacia mí y cuando estuvo cerca, se arrodillo, tomo con su mano mi miembro y lo metió entero a su boca. Con su otra mano, me agarró de la cintura y me pegó más hacia él, succionaba con fuerza, me estaba devorando. Me estaba poniendo aún más duro, y empezó a meter y sacar mi miembro de su boca, siempre manteniéndome agarrado de la cintura. No dejaba que me apartará de él.

Cuando acelero los movimientos de mete y saca, puse mis manos a mis costados, agarrándome fuerte del sillón, no dure mucho más y vacié mi semen en su boca. Cuando termino mi orgasmo, sentí mi cuerpo relajarse demasiado y alcancé a ver como Harry se relamía con mi semilla, se la había tragado por completo y su cara, ¡Oh Merlín! su cara era de pura satisfacción.

—...¡Por Morgana y todos los magos oscuros! Eso fue... fue... ni siquiera encuentro que decir—Me dejo sin palabras.

Harry solo se sentó encima mío, y lo atraje hacia mí con ternura. Bese sus labios y su rostro, mientras nos recuperábamos, y hubiéramos seguido así si no fuera porque el ruido de nuestros estómagos nos avisó que estábamos de nuevo hambrientos.

Contra nuestra voluntad, tuvimos que volver a vestirnos y preparar algo que comer. Pero apenas terminamos, subimos a su recamara, y repetimos lo de la sala, luego en mi cuarto, hasta que quedamos rendidos de tanto darnos placer uno al otro.

Antes de quedarnos dormidos, alcance mi varita que reposaba en mi buró y aplique un _Finite Incantatem_ para terminar todos los hechizos que puse en la tarde. Abrace a mi pequeño que ya estaba dormido, sumiéndome en un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Harry estaba de nuevo encima mío en la sala y ya estábamos semidesnudos cuando la puerta se abrió. Vimos a Draco y Neville, petrificados junto a nuestro amado pulgoso. ¡Mierda! Olvide poner los hechizos de cerradura. Solo insonorice y cerré las cortinas, en la prisa, me olvide de ese.

No supimos quien tenía el color más pálido, si ellos o nosotros. Hocicos ya se había soltado su correa de sus manos y se fue a acostar a su cama que estaba cerca de la chimenea. En cuanto reaccionamos nos pusimos rápidamente nuestra ropa y Draco dijo tan rápido que apenas logré entenderlo.

—Venimos a dejarles al perro, ¡Por Merlín! Debieron poner un encantamiento de cerradura o algo. Ahora tendré que llevar a San Mungo a Longtonto. Nos vamos y traten de no traumatizar a su perro cuando los vea teniendo sexo como conejos. Al menos háganlo en un cuarto. ¡Exhibicionistas! —.

Y arrastro a Neville hacia afuera, el cual seguía pasmado y sin poder articular una sola silaba siquiera. Harry reacciono más rápido que yo y alcanzo a gritarle a Draco antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—¿Que no sabes tocar hurón? —.

Y ambos estallamos a carcajadas, ya no necesitábamos pensar en nuestra venganza contra Neville o Draco. Después de darle su desayuno a Hocicos y sacarlo a pasear, retomamos lo que habíamos dejado pendiente en la mañana, pero esta vez sí pusimos hechizos de cerradura y nos encerramos en mi cuarto, nuestro cuarto. No volvería a dejar que durmiera lejos de mi cuando estuviéramos en nuestra casa.


	28. Continuamos juntos

**27.- Continuamos juntos**

* * *

No esperábamos que nuestra relación fuera un secreto, pero tampoco que habría tanta publicidad alrededor de ella. Un día que salimos a pasear a Hocicos, Harry y yo nos besamos y no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien más por la calle. Resultó que ese alguien era uno de los fotógrafos de "El Profeta" y al día siguiente vimos en primera plana la foto de nuestro beso y nuestro perro rascándose la oreja con su pata acompañada del titular _"El Niño Que Vivió Y El Príncipe Mestizo, ¿Amor De Verdad O Hay Amortentia Involucrada?"_ _._ El artículo, o más bien artículos eran casi todo el contenido de ese día.

Corazón de Bruja nos estuvo persiguiendo por semanas para darle una entrevista sobre nuestra relación y no solo a nosotros, estuvieron persiguiendo a nuestros amigos, llegaron incluso a querer entrevistar al alumnado y a algunos mortífagos que ya habían sido capturados y estaban en Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy fue el único de todos los "perseguidos" que accedió a hablar y todo lo que dijo fue "¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? Si quieren estar juntos, es su derecho". Después de eso, Draco mejoró la relación con su padre, algo bueno tenía que surgir de todo este circo.

Nos llegaron cartas de apoyo de todo el Reino Unido, y también cartas amenazantes de todo el Reino Unido. Ni siquiera terminamos de leer esas, en cuanto alguna empezaba a tener algún insulto, las arrojábamos a la chimenea. Por fortuna nadie nos envió un vociferador. También nos llegaban regalos, lo mismo que cuando desperté del coma, montones de regalos para ambos, desde peluches hasta flores, miles de chocolates que decían "Harry ama a Severus", y un poster gigante hecho a mano, donde se veía la foto del profeta al centro, y miles de recortes alrededor a manera de marco, con fotos de nosotros ¿De dónde las consiguieron? Y eso no fue todo.

Minerva me hizo llegar un paquete de libros y una canasta con los dulces preferidos de Harry, junto con una nota que decía "Me hicieron ganar 1000 galeones, te veo en clases Severus". Al parecer el profesorado, no los amigos de Harry y ahora míos; habían hecho apuestas sobre cuándo aceptaríamos lo que sentíamos. Ninguno puso en duda que estábamos enamorados, sino cuando alguno daría un paso. La bolsa que juntaron fue 1000 galeones al parecer y Minerva empezaba a parecerse a Dumbledore en su habilidad de saberlo todo, era eso o ambos éramos muy evidentes.

Luego recibimos la visita de los Weasley, todos ellos; afortunadamente aún estábamos comiendo, no queríamos que nadie más tuviera que visitar San Mungo después de lo que paso con Neville. Molly Weasley, apenas me vio en la puerta, me dio tal abrazo que el aire abandonó mis pulmones mientras me decía "¿Por qué no nos dijeron? Tuvimos que enterarnos por la revista", en cuanto me soltó y recupere un poco de aire, la invite a entrar y después de ella, entro toda la familia, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, felicitándonos y en general, rompiendo la paz de nuestro hogar con sus risas.

La tarde pasó rápido entre las "amenazas" de los Weasley menores de que si no cuidaba a Harry, me lanzarían unos cuantos _Crucios_ y luego romperían mis piernas, incluyendo a la pequeña pelirroja que me guiñaba un ojo cada que lo decía y una ronda de pastelillos y muchos bocadillos que Molly insistió en que comiéramos. Al ver esto George dijo:

—Mejor coman, en cuanto nos vayamos van a necesitar energía—.

—¡George! No necesitamos esa imagen mental, muchas gracias—Dijeron al mismo tiempo Percy y Ron.

Así pasaron mis vacaciones, entre visitas de su familia "adoptiva", y ahora mi familia. Y nuestros amigos que venían al menos una vez por semana. Y una noticia que a Harry y a mí nos hizo muy feliz, parte de los entrenamientos de Harry, serían llevados a cabo en Hogwarts. Como el castillo tenía alrededor zonas que servían para practicar como el bosque prohibido y el lago negro, los entrenamientos físicos para misiones se ejecutarían en los terrenos del castillo. Sospecho que Rossie tuvo que ver en esto, ella y Shacklebolt al parecer si habían congeniado y ahora eran pareja oficialmente.

Mientras Harry se encontraba en su entrenamiento, yo me dedicaba a poner en orden algunos asuntos.

Para empezar, Minerva quería tomará el puesto de director que tuve antes de la guerra. Acepte después de decirle que seguiría dando las clases de pociones, pero ahora a todos los años. Y en ese punto fui inflexible, aún más que de costumbre. Minerva acabó aceptando siempre y cuando Malfoy fuera el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, el hurón había aceptado un puesto como profesor de DCAO mientras terminaba sus estudios para sanador. Y como ella misma me dijo, como director yo no podía ser jefe de ninguna casa, ya que todo el alumnado sería mi responsabilidad.

También ayudaba a Harry con los trámites del departamento, Ron efectivamente quedó encantado con el departamento tal como había dicho Harry. Y efectivamente le propuso a Hermione que vivieran juntos, ambos seguirían como profesores en Hogwarts por un año más, Ni él ni Hermione decidían, aunque profesión querían, pero estaban seguros de que querían estar juntos.

Neville no piso San Mungo, logró articular palabra luego de algunos metros lejos de nuestra casa, aunque Draco insistió en que mejor fuera para que le aplicaran un buen _Obliviate_ y pudiera olvidar lo que vio. No le aplicaron el _Obliviate_ , así que cuando nos visitaba siempre se sonrojaba y evitaba vernos a los ojos todo lo que podía. Era divertido porque su novia platicaba mucho con nosotros, preguntándonos cómo iba nuestra vida sexual y cosas como si usábamos chocolate o crema batida en nuestras sesiones.

Ese día volteo a ver a su sonrojado novio y soltó "tu prefieres la crema batida ¿Verdad tesoro?". La cara que puso Neville, ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara. Un valiente Gryffindor en la calle y un Slytherin en la cama, según las cosas que nos contaba Hannah. Al parecer, y si tomábamos en cuenta lo que contaba, el Gryffindor era, digamos, muy entusiasta y creativo en sus "cariñitos". Ahora los dos vivían juntos arriba del Caldero Chorreante. Tom se los había vendido.

Luna y su novio nos visitaban también, pero era difícil seguirles la conversación, hablaban de tantas cosas y cada uno de su propio tema. Mientras ellos estuvieran felices uno con el otro, por nosotros estaba bien. Al parecer Luna dejaría su puesto como profesora para recorrer el mundo al lado de Rolf, su abuelo lo había hecho al escribir su libro más famoso, y querían ambos, encontrar nuevos animales mágicos.

Sobre nosotros, Harry y yo habíamos estado charlando, cocinando, paseando al saco de pulgas que queríamos tanto durante los fines de semana; todas las cosas que se supone hace una pareja. El resto del tiempo nos la pasábamos reconociéndonos uno en el otro. El sexo había pasado a ser una necesidad casi animal. No dejamos rincón de la casa sin usar. Me encantaba despertar a su lado todos los días, eso haría que fuera difícil estar lejos cuando tuviera que regresar al castillo, a pesar de que nos veríamos más tiempo del que habíamos pensado.

Aun así, no todo era perfecto, tampoco esperábamos que lo fuera, peleábamos por tonterías y nos reconciliábamos con la misma intensidad. Era el problema de que ambos fuéramos tan testarudos y volátiles. Y, por otro lado, descubríamos facetas de nosotros mismos que no pensamos posibles, Harry era menos desesperado y yo era más paciente. Aprendíamos sobre la marcha, y el tiempo nos parecía poco.

Las vacaciones terminaron y yo tuve que regresar al castillo a retomar mis funciones como director, Harry y yo prometimos ir los fines de semana a nuestra casa, excepto por Hocicos, que permanecería en el castillo hasta el fin de cursos. Hagrid se había encariñado mucho con él y el día que lo vio, le dio de comer de esas galletas incomibles que el preparaba pero que a Hocicos parecían fascinarle.

Por mi parte, tenía un asunto que resolver aun con Rossie. Así que en el primer día que tuve un par de horas libres, fui hasta Hogsmeade a visitarla.

—Hola Severus, ¿Que te trae por aquí? —.

—Cariño, ¿Estás segura que tu casa no era Slytherin cuando estudiabas? —.

—Ya te dije que nunca nadie sabrás a que casa pertenecía. Es irrelevante, ¿No crees? Tengo el valor de un Gryffindor, la astucia de un Slytherin, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la lealtad de un Hufflepuff. Solo soy una ex—alumna de Hogwarts y nada más. Me dijo con un gesto que ya conocía. Aunque supongo que lo preguntas por lo que les hicimos hace unos meses—.

—Me conoces tan bien—.

—Cariño, solo queríamos lo mejor para ambos. Ninguno daba un paso y la verdad, los dos estaban sufriendo, además por lo que vio Luna, parece que ustedes estuvieron "charlando" mucho—Me dijo guiñándome un ojo de forma traviesa.

—E-eso es privado—¿Por qué siempre lograba ponerme nervioso esta mujer?

—Ja, ja, ja, ja, tranquilo cariño—.

Después de algunos minutos de ponernos al día, por fin le pregunte lo que quería saber.

—Fue tu idea la del entrenamiento en el castillo, ¿Verdad? —.

—¿Mía? No cariño, yo solo me limite a comentar algo en una cita con mi novio. Él fue quien tomó la decisión—Me sonrío con esa sonrisa de quien está claramente mintiendo, pero lo deje por la paz. No me importaba en realidad.

—Cuando venga Harry al castillo, vendremos a invitarte a comer—.

—Claro, cuando gusten cariño. Además, quiero agradecerle a Harry—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Por hacerte feliz—.

Luego de algunas tazas de café y un vaso de Whiskey de Fuego me fui, solo faltaban un par de días para el fin de semana.


	29. Epílogo

**28.- Epílogo**

* * *

Llegó el día de San Valentín nuevamente, había pasado un año ya desde que Harry y yo visitamos París. Y quería hacer algo especial para él. Ese día no hicimos todo lo que había planeado, en parte por el tiempo, en parte por los nervios que me provocaba en ese entonces su presencia.

Había estado enviándole lechuzas para ver si tendría el día libre. Un par de días antes, me escribió diciendo que, por suerte, Kingsley deseaba pasarlo con Rossie, así que les dio dos días libres a los Aurores y a todo el Ministerio de Magia. Kingsley ahora era el Ministro de Magia, y esperaba que Harry se convirtiera en unos años en el Jefe de Aurores.

Decidí que quería volver a París, y terminar lo que empecé esa vez. Le dije a Harry que nos viéramos en la entrada del castillo un día antes de San Valentín. Minerva decidió volver a dar dos días libres, y quizás ponerlo como tradición, el retrato de Dumbledore en su oficina cuando me avisó de esto ponía de manifiesto lo que me dijo Minerva hace un año _"A Dumbledore le hubiera encantado"._

Ya tenía listo todo cuando Harry llegó. Se veía magnífico en su uniforme de Auror, aunque fuera uno en entrenamiento. Con un movimiento de varita lo cambio a ropa muggle, tal como le sugerí, un pantalón y camisa sencillos en color negro, me encendía ese color puesto en el. Y por alguna razón a él le encantaba verme en Jeans y con algo verde oscuro, ya fuera camisa, suéter o lo que sea, así que opte por un suéter ligero color verde oscuro.

Lo tome de la mano y nos aparecí en Le Champs Elysee, había tanta gente que nadie noto cuando aparecimos y lo lleve hasta el Cementerio de Père-Lachaise, estuve buscando la tumba que quería hasta que la encontré.

—Ven Harry, es aquí—.

—Sev, es un cementerio muy bonito, pero no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí—.

—Quiero que veas de quien es esta tumba—.

—¿Oscar Wilde? —.

—Sí, un hombre que perdió todo por amor a otro hombre. Lord Alfred Douglas llevó al límite a Wilde y este último incluso pisó la cárcel porque en su tiempo, la homosexualidad era considerada un delito. Fue un amor trágico y mal correspondido—.

—¿Por qué querías que visitáramos su tumba? —.

—Porque quería que supieras que, sin ti, yo quizás hubiera terminado como Wilde. Cometí tantos errores en mi vida que me sentí despreciable, tan poco merecedor de afecto, que usé una máscara de frialdad y desprecio por todo y todos. Por eso cuando te vi en Hogwarts por primera vez, te traté tan mal, mi propia culpa por todos mis errores, me cegaron ante el hecho de que tú eras una persona aparte de tus padres, no eras la copia de James, ni eras la copia de Lily, eras único. Por eso tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, pensé que tú nunca podrías amarme y a pesar de tu "ebria" confesión; preferí pensar que no era cierto—.

—Los dos fuimos tontos Sev. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos—.

—También quería hacer esto—Y besé la tumba del escritor.

—¿Eso por qué es? —.

—Es una tradición. Una vez escribió _"un beso puede destruir una vida humana"—._

Luego pase a besar esos labios que me volvían loco y nos fuimos de ahí tomados de la mano y paseamos por la catedral de Notre Dame, fuimos al museo de Louvre que no pudimos visitar la vez pasada. Era muy divertido ver como Harry intentaba poner atención y fingía interés, solo por complacerme. Pasamos la noche en un hotel que ya había reservado cerca del bistró de la visita anterior. Pasamos esa noche fundiéndonos en la piel del otro para amanecer abrazados el día de San Valentín en la ciudad luz.

Desayunamos en "nuestro bistró", definitivamente volveríamos otra vez, si todo mi plan marchaba bien hasta el final. Lo lleve a recorrer el palacio de Versalles y a dar un paseo en barco por el Sena, luego insistió en comprar cantidades enormes de pan que discretamente reducimos para poder transportarlas. Insistía en enviárselo a Ron ya que este le reclamo que solo le llevó a Neville el año pasado.

—...¿Seguro que con 5 cajas bastará para la comadreja? —.

—Tienes razón Sev. Compremos 2 más—.

Llevamos las compras al hotel y nos alistamos para la última parada del día, La torre Eiffel. Cuando llegamos subimos hasta el mirador en el elevador. Harry estaba sorprendido de que conociera ya tanto sobre el mundo muggle, así que me dedicó una gran sonrisa. En cuanto llegamos, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, había elegido que llegáramos a la hora en que la tarde caía para estar arriba al momento de que encendieran las luces de la torre. En cuanto la torre quedó encendida, decidí que era el momento.

—¿Sabes Harry? En nuestra última visita, había querido decirte algo—Lo mire directo a los ojos—Qué te amo con todo mi ser. No soy una persona expresiva y a veces no te lo digo mucho, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón te pertenece—.

—Y yo te amo a ti Sev. También quería decírtelo ese día—.

Lo acerqué a mí y lo besé dulcemente, no importaba cuantas veces tocará sus labios, siempre sentía esa electricidad de la primera vez que nuestros labios estuvieron juntos. Suspiré un poco cuando nos separamos.

—Va a ser muy difícil volver aquí cuando mi esposo sea el Jefe de Aurores. Tendrá mucho trabajo—.

—¿Esposo? —.

—Si tu aceptas, claro está Harry—.

Y saque la cajita que tenía el anillo, un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con pequeños rubíes y esmeraldas y un solo diamante redondo.

—...Cásate conmigo Harry, no concibo mi vida sin ti en ella. Eres mis estrellas—.

Harry por toda respuesta se abalanzo sobre mí y casi nos caemos de lo efusivo de su beso. En cuanto me soltó solo le dije.

—...Supongo que eso es un sí—.

—Cállate Sev. ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Me dijo mientras repartía besos por mi rostro.

—¿Sabes futuro esposo que aún hay muchos rincones de nuestra habitación que no hemos usado? —.

Y nos fuimos de ahí hacia nuestro hotel. Luego de dejar la habitación hecha un lio y dejar nuestra ropa repartida por toda ella, descansábamos abrazados. Harry observaba su anillo y vio lo que estaba grabado en él, había hechizado esa frase para que solo apareciera a la luz de la luna, que justo nos iluminaba en ese momento.

—¿ _"Illustrent stellae viam meam"_? ¿Que las estrellas iluminen mi camino? Es hermosa la frase Sev ¿Pero por qué grabaste el anillo con ella? **—.**

—Fue la frase que me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí, por eso te dije "Eres mis estrellas", la luz que me guió en la oscuridad, ahora sé por qué regresé de la muerte. Tú eras mi camino Harry—.

Besé una vez más a mi pequeño y nos dispusimos a dormir, no importaba el pasado, ni el futuro, viviríamos nuestro presente, y enfrentaríamos juntos cualquier reto que nos pusiera el destino. Sin temores. Sin remordimientos.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Este es el final del fic. Espero les haya gustado. Comenten si les gusto.

La frase en latín que usó durante el fic " _Illustrent stellae viam meam"_ , es parte de la canción In Noctem del OST de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo. La canción tiene una melodía un tanto triste pero esa frase me gustó mucho, además de que Severus estaba pasando por un periodo de transformación y aceptación del duelo muy duro después de su regreso. Creo que estaba perfecta para el fic.

Por último, a pesar de todo; nunca puse si Harry y Severus eran Gays. No lo son. Son pansexuales. Es decir, que ellos se sienten atraídos por la persona en sí. Se enamoran independientemente del género o sexo que tenga la persona que aman.


End file.
